rekindled flamerrys
by Chibixtombxrobber
Summary: After so many years, the tri-wizard tournament has come back to Hogwarts. Everyone is getting ready for a fun year, but evil is larking in the shadows. Will the darkness be the end of the Potter clan or will they be able to make it through the tournament?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"I missed you over the summer," Luis told Ciel. The two were sitting in a cart by themselves.

"I missed you too. At least we could write each other," Ceil said. "How are you after your accident?"

"I'm dong a lot better. Working with Dragons is always hard. Too bad there's no quidditch this year," Luis said. "but I guess that gives me a year to get back to where I was before. Are you excited about the Tri-wizard tournament?"

"Yeah it should be fun to see everyone complete. I hope Hogwarts wins,"Ciel said.

"James really wants to be the champion for Hogwarts," Luis said. "I think he'd make a good champion."

"Yeah. You're brother sure would at be confident enough for it," Ceil said.

"There''s plenty of people would make good champions. Would you try out if you were old enough?"

"No. It's not something I'd be good at," Ciel said

Before Luis could respond, Molly and a Ravenclaw boy fell into the room, making out. Molly pushed the guy off. "Oh Luis," Molly said with a smile. She pushed the guy away. "Well we'll have to rain check this one, I want to spend some time with my cousin." The Raveclaw mumbled as he left.

"Luis! How are you? I haven't seen you since you were in the hospital after you were attacked by that dragon," Molly asked.

"I'm doing well. I'm sad there's not quiddich this year, but it gives me even more time to get ready to be as good as as was last year. I see you haven't changed. Still going after anything that moves?" Luis sked with smirk.

"No. I have sanders. I mean, I won't go out anyone younger than me. I won't date another person who sleeps around. No girls. Prefer people who have something going for them, but, of course, I do sleep a with a lot of people," Molly sadi.

"Would you be a stripper if you could?" Ceil asked.

"Maybe. I like the sex, not really dancing for cash. I don't need the money," Molly said. "But, on a better note, aren't you excised about the tri-wizard tournament. I bet James will try to be Hogwarts champion. I think he'd be able to win. Are they worried about the same thing that happened last time is going to happened this time?"

"I doubt they'd let something like that happen again. It wouldn't make sense. There's no evil wizard out there that would want to pull something like that off.,"Ciel said.

"I'm still worried," Molly said. "I mean, if it's me I''m just going to refuse."

"You can't just not do it. It doesn't work that way. No one wants you to be champion, no offense,"Ceil explained.

"No offense taken," Molly said. "So Ciel, how was your sumer?"

"It was fine. I spent most of it with my brother," Ciel aid.

"Sounds fun. All of us are together. It could be very chaotic. You should come over winter vacation. I'm sure my grandfather would love to talk to you," Molly offered.

"Molly-'

"Oh come on Luis. You know you want to spend him to winter break with us," Molly said.

'I-" Luis was blushing. "If he wants to I wouldn't mind,"

"I'll think about your offer,"Ciel said.

Into the cart ran Scorpius. "You have to save me," he said, out of breath. "I was flirting with, who I know now know is Lily Potter. James is out to kill me."

"Why wold you flirt with a Gryffindor in the first place?"Molly asked.

"Like you're one to talk," Scorpius.

Molly frowned. "Do you want our help or not?" Molly asked.

"Come inside, we'll keep you free from James' rather,"Ceil said.

After a few minuets, James ran ino the room. "There you are Scorpius."

"James, leave him alone," Molly said. "All he did was flrit with your sister."

"I don't want some stupid Slytherin going after my sister," James stated. "So let me slap him around a bit and make sure he doesn't go after Lily again."

"Why does it matter if she likes a Slytherin or a Slytherin likees her Can't you just be happy for them?" Molly asked.

"I-I really like Lily and I know she likes me too," Scorpius said. "We wrote back and forth during the summer."

"No Slytherin,, epically a Malfoy, dating my sister," James stated.

"Jeeze just let it be. If they're happy then let them be," Molly said.

"Fine but I'm watching you. Do anything to make her cry or upset her, then I will be after you," With that James left.

"Thank you for saving me," Scorpius. "I really do like Lily. I want to ask her to be my girlfriend.

"That sounds wonderful," Molly said with a smile. "I think you'll make a great boyfriend for Lily. Don't worry about James. He's just a bit protective of Lily. He'd act like that no matter no matter who was dating her," Molly said.

"So I'm not that special huh?"Scorpius asked with an uncomfortable laugh.

"Should you go back to Lily? She's popular. If you don't ask her soon someone might beat you to it," Molly said.

"R-right," Scorpius said, running off.

"What about you two? You gonna date?" Molly asked. "Everyone can see you two are in love."

"I-I-" Luis blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about," Luis said.

Molly laughed, "I'm sure you'll see it some time."

Luis sighed. ''If you say so. Ciel is one of the few guys I'm not afraid of."

"Well I'm sure you two will see you're made for each other."

"if you say so," Luis asid.

XXXXXXXX

Scorpius wemt back to Lily's cart. "Lily can I talk to you a moment?"

"My brother give get to you?"Lily asked.

"Yeah, but that's not what I want to say. Lily, will you be my girlfriend?" Scorpius asked.

Lily hugged Scorpius. "I'd love to be your girlfriend."

"Your brother won't be happy," Scorpius said.

"Who care what he thinks? No one will make him happy," Lily paused. '"Our parents might not be happy about this. I mean then Potters and Malfoy families haven't been known to get along."

"I don't care what my parents think. I want to to date you and you want to date me, so who cares?" Scorpius asked.

Lily smiled. "Yeah that's true."She finally let Scorpius out of his hug. "I've never had a boyfriend before. This is kind of exciting. "

"Well, I'll make sure to be the boyfriend you could ever ask for," Scorpius said.

Lily laughed. "I'm counting on you."

Scorpius leaned into Lily and gave her a perk of a kiss. "I won't let you down."

XXXXXXXX

"Can you believe it?" James asked, anger in his voice. "Scorpius wants to date my sister? That stupid Malfoy thinks he's good enough for her? He should just go back into the whole eh slithered out of."

"Should we beat him up? Asher asked.

"We should do something," David said.

"I know that it's wrong for Scorpius to date Lily, but your sister is hot James. I'm surprised she hasn't had a boyfriend before now," Asher said. "I mean, if she wasn't so young, I'd date her."

"I rather she date you now than her date Scorpius," James said.

"You don't mean that," Asher said.

"I don't know, you two would be cut together," David said with a laugh.

"I'm not going to date Lily. She's a third year, I'm a seventh year. It would make me a creeper," Asher said.

"And you're not a creeper?" David asked with a smirk.

"Hey not cool man," Asher said.

David laughed, "you were the one who brought up that you like Lily's hot."

"So James, how is your cousin? He was hurt working with dragons and got hurt didn't he?" Asher asked, changing the subject..

"He's doing fine. He was looking forward for quidditch, but we have the tournament his year. I'm totally going to be the champion and I'm going to win for Hogwarts. It'll be great," James said.

"I'm putting my name in," Asher said.

"I am too," David said.

"I guess I won't be upset if one of you two got to be champion. No matter who the champion is, Hogwarts will win. I'm sure of it," James said.

"Aren't you worried about what happened last time?"Asher asked,

"Not really. There's no dark lords running around. No one who would want to hurt anyone here," James said. "I mean, there's been peace for so long, why would anyone want to cause chaos again?"

"Because it's you and your family. If anyone would have someone after them it you would you guys," Asher pointed out.

"The same could be said for any of my cousins. I really don't think anything bad will happen," James said.

"I hope so," Asher said.

XXXXXXXXX

Rose leaned back against the chair. "I'm excited. It's the Tri-Wizard tournament this year. I can't wait to see who's our champion! And it will be so much fun to see everyone from the other school,"

"I wonder if they'll b cute," Roxanne said with a smile.

"I wouldn't mind dating a Russian boy," Dominique said.

"With your luck and good looks? I'm sure you'll have no problem getting a boyfriend," Rose laughed.

"It's not my fault I have wonderful veela blood in me,"Dominique said with a smile.

"Yeah yeah you and that blood. You're only one forth veela," Rose said.

"So?"Dominique asked.

"So it'll be easy for you to get a boy," Rose said.

"And you're one of us amous Weasetlies. I'm sure we'll all get boyfriends," Roxanne said.

Rose smiled. "And there's the that winter ball will be awamzing. We'll all get ourselves hot foreign boyfriends and have a great time."

"I'm all for that," Dominique said with a smile

XXXXXXXX

"It's good to be going back to school,"Alubs said. "I missed you Alek,"

"I missed you too. My parents are driving me crazy. Sometimes I wish they would just die," Alek said.

"Don't say that. They're your family. You should love your family," Albus said.

"I suppose," Alek said. "What about you? You talk about how your family can be over whelming much of the time."

"It's just so big. I feel like I'm drowning in everything."

"For now, I don't think that it's a bad thing to have a family you care about," Alek said. He sighed a little. "You're the only family I need."

Albus smiled some. "I'm glad you see me as family. I think of you as family as well." He paused a moment."What do you think about this Tri-wizard tournament?"

"I'm looking foreword to it. I have friends from Russia that should be there. It'll be nicec," Aek said.

"Oh right. Sometimes I forget you're from Bulgaria. Well I'm glad you'll see your friends," Albus said.

"Do you want Hogwarts or Drumstang to win? Albus asked.

"Hogwarts of course,"Alek said.

Albus smiled. "Of course. I'm hopping Hogwarts are going to win"

"I hope James is our champion. He's be prefect for it.I know he wants it."

"Aren't you worried he'd get killed?" Alek asked, though it didn't seem like he cared of an answer.

"I-James wouldn't die. It's James. He can do anything."

"Do you really have that much fath in him?"

"I don't know, but he's my brother. I don't want to think about him dying," Albus admitted.

"Well it's fine to get off to the train and get back to Hogwarts."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lily was happy. "What's got you so happy?" Rosa asked.

"Scorpius asked me to date him and I said yes!" Lily said brightly "I've never had a boyfriend before."

"I'm sure you're broher will be happy with that,"Chloe said. "Ah, I wish James would ask me out."

"I'm sure you two will be end up together if your keep at it, but don't be too pushy and make him think you're some kind of stalker," Lily said. "I know James so I know you two would be great for eachother. You love James. James loves James. It's perfect." Lily laughed.

"Ha ha. I'm sure there's more to us getting together than us liking James. James is so nice and brave and good at grades and sports. He's just everything I 'd want in a man," Chloe said.

"You'll have to fight with the other members of the James Potter Fan Club for James' affections," Rosa pointed out.

"Well I m clearly the best choice." Chloe said.

Lily laughed. "it's odd talking about dating my older brother."

"Yeah I'm sure that's d be odd. It's not like we're talking about Albs," Rosa pointed out.

"Well you know he's into Alek," Chloe said.

"The two are just friends," Lily said.

"Can't you see it? Alek clearly loves Albus. Remember last year when those kids beat up Albus right? Alek beat the crap out of each of them. He was able to get out of I because he was defending Albus from being attacked again."

"Well I can see James doing something like that," Lily said.

"James wouldn't go as far as Alek went. Those students are sent to St. Mungos. I think they can come back this year," Rosa said.

"Yeah. It was really scary when we found those boy's bodies all mangled. How the hell is Alek get out of being punished for that? Lily asked.

"I don't want to know anymore that that I do," Rosa stated."But look they're going to start the sorting.

XXXXXX

"Luis!" Zeke called, moving to sit next to him, Ben on the other side. "It's great to see you up and about. We were so worried when you were in that accident. We wanted to come see you in the hospital, and our parents are muggles so they didn't even know how to get there to see you."

"Yeah I was worried you'd die or something," Ben said. "Still going to work with Dragons over the summer and as a profession?" Zeke asked.

"I do. Dragons are dangerous. I always knew something bad might happen. It's a job I've wanted since I was little. Just because I got injured doesn't mean I'm going to stop," Luis said.

"It's a shame there's no quidditch this year. I mean, you're good enough to go profession. I bet you're still just as good now as you were last year,"Zeke said.

"Yeah no one could beat anyone," Ben agreed.

"You're both seventh years. Do you think you'll put your name in for being champion?" Luis asked the pair.

"Nah. I'm not all about all that danger. Zeke's going to put his name in right?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. I think I can win it for us,"Zeke said. "I mean, I feel I can do anything they through att me."

Luis laughed. "Well if it's you or James I'm sure we'll win."

"Ah yeah, James. I hope it isn't champion. He's so egoistical,"Zeke said.

"And you're not?"Ben asked.

"Shut up."Zeke said. "It's not my fault that I'm amazing."

Luis and Ben laughed. "I missed you guys."

"Of course you'd miss me. Why wouldn't you miss me?" Zeke asked.

"Should we talk to the first years?" Luis asked.

"Let them be among themselves for now. I mean, let the more social of us can deal with them," Zeke said.

"I guess it doesn't matter that you're the quiddich team caption," Ben said. "Since it doesn't matter with no quiddich this year. ''

"Yeah it sucks. I wanted to play my last year here, but there's nothing can be done. But, hopefully, I'll be the school's champion so I'll be doing something fun."

"I do hope you get to be champion,"Luis repeared.

"Yeah. It'll be fun to meet students from other schools Maybe I'll meet a cute French girl," Zeke said.

"Hey what about me?" Ben asked.

Zeke laughed. "Of course you'll always be my number one." Zeke and Ben had been dating for a few years now.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"James," Lily started, "I'm dating Scorpius."

"What?" James nearly screamed. "I'll kill him."

"N-no you won't. He's my boyfriend and you can't change that."

"But he's a Slythin!"

"So is Albus."

"Albus is different. He's family."

"Maybe I see Scorpius as famly."

"James let her be," Asher said.

"Yeah Scorpius isn't a bad kid. Top of his grade, was a start quidditch player-"

"He was never better than me at quidditch," James cut off David.

"It doesn't matter. You should give them a chance," Asher said.

"Fine. I said it before I'll stay it again. If he hurts you he's dead," James said. Lily ran off, probably off to her boyfriend James frowns. "Out of everyone she could date why is it Scorpius?"

"I'm sure your Uncle Ron will be happy when he hears it," David said.

"Yeah he'll be so angry. He'll be worse than I am. The only thing that would be worse for him would be if Rose was dating him,"James agreed.

"I just hope Uncle Ron doesn't send a howler over this. That would be sad,"Asher said.

"I think it's lovely," Lorcan said.

"how long have you been there?" James asked

"Doesn't matter. I think it's cute. Star crossed lovers. Two kids in love despite there family's wishes," he smiled. "I think it's just lovely."

"If you say so," James said.

"I do say so." He put his arms around James's shoulders. "Keep an open eye on those two. I'm sure it'll be a cute couple."

"Get off," James said, shaking him off. "Fine. I won't get in the way of their relationship."

"Good!" Lorcan. "Well it's time to go back to our dorms. Let's go I"m tired."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lily smiled. They were able to go go Hogsmeid now. Not only was it finally her year to go, but Scorpius was going to take here on a date. Her fist real date! Scropius was waiting for her outside of Gryffindor. "Ready, My lady?" Scorpius said, holding out his hand.

"Aren't you a gentleman?" Lily asked with a bright smile as she took his hand.

"Well you are beautiful so you should be treated as such," Scorpius said. He took Lily and went to where everyone was waiting to go to Hogsmeid. "I've been there last year, but it'll be a lot more fun with a girlfriend with me this itme."

"Oh look it's Scorpius dating his little Gyrffindor girlfriend," Alice Goyle said. There were two of her crew with her. One of them spit on at them. "You make me sick. You were supposed to take your place as someone closest to the old ways and you just destroy all of that for some Gryffindor, a Potter no less. You disgust me."

"Shut up. I'm in love with Lily," Scorpius stated.

"I'm sure old dad will be happy about it. I sent word to him, I'm sure you'll be hearing from him,"Alice stated. She spat at them again before leaving.

"You really love me?" Lily asked.

"I'm sorry. Was it too soon? I had to say something. If it was too so-"

Lily kissed Scorpius. "Of course I love you too."

XXXXX

James frowned. He wanted someway to follow Lily without it being creepy. He saw Chloe and got an idea. "Chloe!" He called and she came over.

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"W-what?"

"I need a date to follow Lily and Scorpius and if we're on a date I can say we want to double date," James explained.

Chloe wilted. "I see . Do you don't want to date me to date me?"

"Don't sound so disappointed. Unless, do you actually want to date me?"

"Yes! I've wanted to date you for a long time. You just never noticed me,"Chloe said.

Jameswas quiet a moment. "Well Chloe, will you go on a real date as I stalk my sister?"

"I with you didn't need to stalk Lily, but okay,"Chloe said.

James took Chloe's hand and ran after Lily and Scorpius. "Lily! Mind if Chloe and me join you two? A double date?"

"A double date? Are you sure you're not just using Chloe for an excuse to follow us around?" Lily asked.

"Of course not. Chloe is my girlfriend," James said. He leaned over and kissed her. Her whole face lit up.

"Y-yeah. We're datting now,"Chloe said.

Lily smiled. "I'm happy for you two. I guess, since it's Chloe, you can come around with us," Lily said.

XXXXXXXX

"I'm so jealous of Lily. I would love to be dating Scorpius," Sasha said. "It's not fair that Lily got him and I didn't. I liked him longer."

"I'm surer you'll find someone," Rosa said.

"Yeah there's plenty boys around," Rose said.

"I guess, but none of them would be Scorpius," Sasha said.

"Why don't you go after Alek?" Dominique suggested.

"Because everyone can see that he has a thing for Albus," Sasha said.

"I guess I haven't noticed that," Roxanne said. The girls were sitting in the The Tree Broomsticks.

"Oh yeah. Alek clearly loves Albus. Don't know if Albus feels he same way, but Alek clearly loves Albus,"Sasha said.

"Why not Micheal Dolohov?" Dominique asked. '"I wouldn't mind dating him."

Roxanne leaned over and kissed Dominique. "But you're mine." She said with a laugh and a smirk. "We can be kissing cousins."

"I do hope you're joking," Roxanne said.

"Of course I am,"Dominique said. "But it would be hot and I bet we could get some money from a lot of boys. Kissing Cousins." She laughed. "But that's more of Molly thing.''

"We can find ourselves cute foreign boys," Rose said with a smile. "I wouldn't mind dating a cute Russian or French guy.''

Rosa laughed. "That might be fun. I'd like to know them first before I ran after them,"

"Ah you're not fun,"Rose said. "We may never see these guys after this Might as well have fun while you can."

"You sound like Molly," Dominique pointed out.

"I'm not like Molly," Rose stated harshly. "Molly is a whore."

"You're just upset she cheated on you with your boyfriend that one time," Roxanne said.

"She' still a whore," Rose pointed out.

"I think she's a slut, not a whore. She doesn't change money,"Rosa pointed out.

"I don't think it matters," Roxanne said.

"But Rosa's right. We should try to get a boyfriend not a one night stand,"Dominique said.

"Whatever," Rose sad.

"Let's just have some fun. My dad send me money. Let's go clothes shopping and find something cute."

XXXXXXXX

Albus leaned against Alek out in the field near Hogsmead. "it's a nice break here. The caste can get stuffy."

"So Albus, do you like anyone?" Alek asked.

"I-" Albus looked down. "Not really. What about you?"

"I do like someone, but they don't know I like them," Alek said.

" You should just tell them," Albus said.

"I'm worried about what will happen if they don't feel the same way." Alek said.

"Then wait for the right moment. I'm sure something will happen and you'll know it 's the right time to tell them," Albus said.

"Alright. I'll wait for the right time," Alek said.

"James really wants to be champion, but I don' want him to," Albus said. "I mean, I'm afraid. What if James becomes champion and died? I don't get along that well with James, but I don't want him to die."

"I understand. I mean, I don't have any siblings but I can understand not wanting someone close to you to die," Alek said.

"I don't want any of my family to be a part of it. I knew Fred wouldn't even try, but James really wants it," Albus said.

"That Fred, he's the one who knows everything and can get everything anyone askes for isn't he?" Alek asked.

"Yep," Albus said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Alek said.

"Oi! Albus!" David called.

"Y-yes?" Albus asked.

"Come over here a sec," David said. Albus looked uneasy, but got up and went over to David. He was of James' friends. When Albus got there, David kissed Abus until Albus looked weak in the knees and fell to the ground,

"What the hell do you think you're doing to him?" Alek demanded.

"It's okay Alek, don't worry. I love David," Albus said with a smile. "I'm goinng to hang around David the resr of the day okay?"

"Albus you-" Alek suddenly frowned. "You gave him a love potion through that kiss. Damn it. I'll save you Albus."

"But I don't need saving," Albus said. "I love David."

"I don't care what you have to say. I'm going to save you," Alek said.

XXXXXXXXXx

Luis and Ciel were enjoying their time in The Three Broomsticks, across the room from the girls. "Luis can I talk to you? It's about James," Axel asked.

"Um, sure," Luis turned to Ciel. "I'll be right back,"

After a few minuets, Luis came back. "I'm going to hang out with my boyfriend the rest of the day."

"Your boyfriend? You don't have a boyfriend," Ciel said.

Luis smiled. "I'm in love with Axel."

"You hate Axel because he's always trying to sleep with you," Ciel stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Did he give you anything?"

"Some punch why?"

"It has to be a love potion," Ciel cursed. "Its okay. I know what's wrong and I can fix it."

"There's nothing wrong with me," Luis said. "I'm going back over to Axel now."

"Damn it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I can't tell you how long it'll be, but we'll get more in sometime in the near future," Fred said to the umpteenth person.

"But it's about Albus," Ciel said. "Someone gave him-"

"Gave him a love potion. I know. My father's shop was having a sale on them. Everyone and their cousin is coming to see me for a bezor. I can only get them in so fast," Fred said. He was going to kill his father for his. He looked over at Ellianna and she shrugged. "I'd give it to you over other people, but I just don't have any right now."

Alek came and pushed Ciel out of the way, "I need a bezor. Albus is under a love potion and I need to help him."

"As I was telling Ciel here, I'm out. There's nothing more I can do until we get more in," Fred said.

"How long will that take?" Alek demaneded.

"Two weeks?"

"Two who weeks?" Alek screamed. "I can't leave Albus alone with that bastard for that long."

"And who knows what sick things he's doing to Luis," Ceil chimed in.

"Look if it was a joke love potion it would be gone already," Fred said.

"Then why give out bezor to people that waned them if it'll only last a few hours?" Alek demanded.

"Because people ask for them," Fred said simply.

"Well it's still having problems and it's been longer a few hours. Albus as hit with a real love potion and it sounds like Luis was too. It's been a few days," Alek said.

"Look I told you what I can do," Fred said.

"Um," Scorpius said, walking over to them. "I can make a potion to stop the a love potion in a week."

"A week is still too long. I'm sure he's raping Albus," Alek said harshly.

"And I'm sure the same thing-" Ciel soon ran off.

"It's either a week form me or however long it takes for Fred to get more bezors," Scorpius said.

"Fine. Do it as fast as you can," Alek said.

XXXXX

Ceil went into his stuff. After a few miuuets he found a bezor. He knew he had one, but had been so worried about Luis he had forgotten he had a bezor. It was something he was happy he was always a bit paranoid. He took the bezor and went to look for Luis.

"Luis!"Ceil called.

The blonde boy turned to look at Ciel. He was hanging off of Axel. "Can we help you?" Axel asked.

"I just need to talk to Luis a moment," Ciel said.

"I don't think so. I don't trust you, so Luis doesn't trust you," Axel said. He leaned in and kissed Luis. "I'm sure you want to have sex with him. He's good at it. Of course, since it was his first time, he had some problems, but he got the hang of it. He's great a head too. I'm sure you'd love to touch him like that."

Ciel's hand turned white with how tightly he was holding his wand. He wanted to kill Axel right now. "Stop it. Stop hurting Luis. Let me give him a bezor and jutst leave things be. You shouldn't keep him there, under your spell. It's wrong. Please. Stop this."

"Why would I get rid of my boyfriend?" Axel asked. "Luis loves me more than anything else. You know, I could pass him around with my friends. I'm sure they'll have just as much fun with him as I do."

"Shut up!" Ciel yelled. He took out his wand and hexed Axel, but Axel deflective the hex. Axel laughed. "A child won't be ablet to do something like that against me. Just deal with the facts. Luis is mine and will stay mine. You can leave now."

"Luis please. I can help you," Ciel nearly begged.

"But I don't need help. I love Axel. I'd do anything for him. I don't understand why you think it's a bad thing. Don't you want me to be happy?" Luis asked. Axel kissed him again. "Axel loves me."

"Axel doesn't love you. He's just using you because of your veela powers. He's a monster. I'll figure out a way to save you," Ciel said. He cursed some. It was going to be hard to get Luis eat the bezor. He'd have to do it though. "Please don't pass Luis around to people. Aren't you making him suffer enough?"

"Let's ask Luis. Luis would you sleep with whoever I ask you to?"

''Of course. I'd do anything for you," Luis said.

"See. He's find with it. No problems. Luis, let's go," Axel said He wrapped his around Luis and left.

Ciel juts stood there, dejected .

XXXXXX

"Albus are doing okay?" Alek asked as they sat in class. "Don't tel me you're in love with David."

"But I am in love with David."Albus winced as he sat down. "David is really rough. I don't like it, but it's for David so I can handle it."

"So you're actually sleeping with him?" Alek asked, his hands his fists were white from clenching them.

"Yeah. He wants me to do it so I do it," Albus said.

"Damn It . You just need to hold on. I'll save you as soon as I can. I wish I coud do it now. I hope you can forgive me for not saving you now," Alek said.

"But I don' need saving. I've never been happier in my life. I have someone who loves me. He helps me with my homework. We go flying together since there's no quidditch we figured we'd just fly for fun. I don't like he sex. It hurts, but if David want me to I'm happy to do it," Albus said.

"Albus," James sad, coming over to them. "Is it true you're dating David?

"He's under a love potion," Alek cut in.

"There's no love potion. I just love David." Albus said.

"I don't think my friend would do something like that. I also see how different Albus is acting. There's something wrong with him. A love potion huh? Let's just get a bezor and fix it," James said.

"Fred won't have one of a while and Scorpius said he'd have a potion to stop the love potion, but it'll take a week. James, David has been raping Albus. He's sleeping with Albus under the spell," Alek said

"He's not raping me," Albus cut in. "I'm happy having sex with him."

"I'll talk with David," James said.

"That might help," Alek said. "We have to save Albus. David can't be your friend if he does something like this to your brother."

"I guess," James said, leaving.

Alek went back to Albus. "Everyone's working to save you. And I'm going to kill David."

"No! You can't kill David. I won't let you. I love him. I can't live without him. I'd die for him. So please, don't do anything bad to him. Albus dew his wand. "I'll stop you from hurting David. You're my best friend, and I don't wan to hurt you, but I'll stop you from hurting Davif."

"Oh I won't kill him as long as you love him," Alek said,

"I'll l always love him," Albus said.

"Just, stay safe okay?" Alek said. He took a breath and went in and kissed Albus. "I love you Albus. I'm going to save you from all of this. I'll always fight for. I hope you'll love me too when you're off of that love potio."

"Alek I-"

"Albus what are you doing?" David asked, walking over to them. "Letting someone else kiss you? Don't you love me?"

"I-I didn't want to kiss him. Please don't hate me," Albus pleaded.

"Then come to me in a broom closet and let's have some fun before class," David said.

"Okay."

Alek cursed as Albus went off with David. He'd kill him. Alek was going to kill David for this. He just had to figure out how.

XXXXX

Ciel knew that Rosa was learning to cook form the house elves, so he wen to her for help. "Just made me something I can hide a bezor in."

"Okay I can do that," Rosa said. After a few hours, "here you go." It was brownie. "Just have him eat this and he'll be free from the love potion."

"Thank you much Rosa,"Ciel said. The two weren't really friends, but it was nice to count on someone when things went wrong.

Ciel was thankful he found Luis away from Axel. "Luis. I made this for you." Ciel said, handing Luis the brownie.

"I didn't know you could cook," Luis said, eating the brownie. After a moment, Luis started to cry. He clung to Ciel and just cried.

After a short while, Luis was able to talk. "H-he made me do horrible things, with lots of different people. I was so horrible. I wanted to stop, but something made me keep going along with it. I hate him. Why would he do that to me?"

Ciel wrapped his arms around Luis. "Shh, it's okay now. He can't hurt you anymore."

"What if he tries to put me under the love potion again?" Luis asked.

"Just stay away from him and don't take food or drink form anyone you don't know," Ciel said. "And I'll try to protect you too."

"Ciel, David had me with older men, outside the castle. A teacher broguht us there. I couldn't make out what teachers, but it was a man. He brought us there. I had sex with some men, and the we went back to Hogwarts. It was horrible and it hurt so much. They were all sick. All of them."

"We should talk to the Headmaster about this," Ciel said.

"I don't think it'll help. I think the Headmaster knows what's going on. Wouldn't you know if people were leaving and coming back to the castle.," Luis pointed out.

"Why would the Headmaster just let something like this happen? And a teachers too? Something very wrong is going on. Just stay away from any of Axel's friends, even James. I doubt James would do anything like this, but he might be tricked into helping Axel."

"I understand," Luis said. He paused a momnet. "I love you Ciel."

"W-what?"

"After all of this I'm sure of it. You're the one I want to date and be with," Luis said.

"I-I care a lot about you too," Ciel said.

"Does this mean we're dating?" Luis asked.

"I guess so," Ciel said. "I wouldn't want to date anyone but you."

"No sex though. I've had enough of that for a while," Luis said.

"Don't worry. I won't push you into anything you into anything," Ciel said.

Luuis was still crying, still clinging onto Ciel. "You'll make sure no one hurts me like that again?"

"I'll do my best to protect you from any harm,"Ciel said.

"I'm counting on you," Luis said.

"I'll do my best to not let you down," Ciel said.

XXXXXXXX

It was a horrible was always tired, saying he was left in too much pain to sleep. Albus was falling asleep in class, but still manged to get all of his homework done and pass every test. Alek talked a lot about the sex he was having with David. It made Alek cringe,. He was going to kill David for this. He was going to take him to the Forbidden Forest and torture the monster for everything he was putting Albus though. "Here," Scorpius said, handing a potion to Alek. "If Albus drinks this he'll be out of the love potion."

"Thank you," Alek said, taking the potion. "I'm sure Lily is happy you're helping you're helping her brother."

"She doesn't know there was anything wrong. I think it's better that way,"Scorpius said.

Alek just nodded and went off to find Albus. Albus was sitting next to David and a group of Gryffindors in the Great Hall. Alek walked right over, pulled Albu's head back and poured the potion down Albus' throat.

"What are you doing?" David demanded.

"Saving Albus from you," Alek said. He then pulled Albus away from them.

"Alek? What's going on?" Albus asked. "My head feels fuzzy. Oh," Albus hugged Alek. "I remember. I remember all the horrible things David did to me and made me do to him. You saved me. Thank you so much. I can't imagine living like that a second longer. What caused me to act that way?"

"A love potion," Alek said. He held onto Albus. "I wasn't lying when I said I love you."

"I love you too. I mean, I've loved you for a lont time but I thouhgt you were straight," Albus said.

"I thought the same thing about you," Alek said. He went to kiss Albus, but Albus fnched away. "I-I'm sorry. I'm not ready for anything like that. I'm sorry. You come to kiss me and I just see David."

"I understand. No touching for a while. I'll wait forever for you," Alek said. "Can I hold you?" Albus nodded and Alek just held onto Albus. "Everything is going to be okay from now on. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everyone was talking about how David transferred to another school suddenly. Rumors were that he had been killed but those were just rumors. James was quiet on the subject. He would refuse to talk about it, changing the subject right away.

"Come on James! We're going to be late!" Lily said, pulling on her brother. They were having a party date. It would have Lily and Scorpius James and Chloe, Luis and Ciel and Alek and Albus would all be together. Lily and James were running late though.

"I'm coming. I'm coming," James wasn't sure he liked the whole group date thing. He wanted to spend time with just Chloe. He wasn't sure how he hadn't notice her before. She was fun, easy going, and seemed to get upset with him when he did something stupid. She had been comforting him over David leaving, though she wouldn't know what reaaly happened. No one but the two involved would know what actually happened to David. Alek and James had killed him for what he put Albus hadn't wanted to kill him, but he didn't stop Alek from doing it. He wasn't sure how Alek got the teachers to go along with the ruse that David moved school. If it had been for anything else, James would be off put by Alek killing someone, but it was someone who deserved to die in James' mind. It was wrong, but sometimes wrong was okay.

Lily grabbed James' hand and ran to where they were meeting the others. Of course, everyone was already there. Chloe ran over and hugged James as Lily ran over to Scorpius. Albus and Luis weren't as affectionate as Chloe and Lily were. Albus was staying close to Alek though. "We're going to the Three Broomsticks right?" Lily asked.

"Sounds right," Chloe said with a smile. Her arms around James' arms. She leaned in and kissed him. Luis and Albus looked a bit uncomfortable with that, but no one said anything about it.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Alek asked. "They'll be a lot of people there and I know you don't like being around a lot of people."

"As long as you're here with me I'll be okay,"Albus said with a small smile.

"Yeah. I'll protect you," Alek said.

The group sat down at a table and ordered some food and drinks. "So next month the other schools are going to be here and people care put their names in to see who will be champion," Lily said. "You going to try to be Hogwarts' champion?"

"You know it. I'd win if they picked you for it," Chloe said. "You're brave and strong and amzing. Even if you are late sometimes." She laughed.

"Of course I'd be amazing," James said. "Everyone knows that."

"Don't let it go your ego get to you. You're not champion yet," Alek said. Alek wasn't comfortable with this, and Albus wasn't either. They were only here because Lily begged them and Albus didn't want to see his sister beg. So, here they were.

"I know I'm not, but I'm the best choice at the school.," James said.

"I'd be so worried about you getting killed if you were tournament,"Chloe said. "Promie me you won't die if you become champion."

"I won't die. It'll take a lot to kill me," James said with a laugh. "But, I won't die if I"m champion. I won't leave all of you."

"I'll hate you forever if you die," Lily said.

"Why are we even talking about this? James isn't champion yet. We can't even summit our names for a chance to become champion," Alek asked, sounding annoyed.

"You're just mad that you're too young to put your name in,"James said.

"I would never put my name in such a barbarian event. I don't think it matters what school is best," Alek said. "In the end it won't change anything."

"We'll have bragging rites if we win," James said. "Even if I'm not champion, I"m sure that whoever is our champion will win. Hogwarts is the best school and we'll going to prove it."

"I don't see the point of risking life and death for bragging rites," Alek said.

"Is Fred going to put his name in?" Lily asked.

James laughed. "Why would he do that? He already has a job with his little network of people. I doubt he wants to deal with being champion."

"And everyone else is too young," Luis pointd out. "Otherwise Dom would love to put her name in. This is just her thing."

"Who's thing?" Dominique asked, coming over to them with Rose, Rosa, and Roxanne. "And you're all having a little date without us? Just because we're not with a boyfriend?"

"Yeah kinda," James said. "You would be your name in if you could and yes it's all about us dating people."

Roxanne put her arms around Dominique. "Well I'm dating Dom so I should be here too."

"Roxanne, we're not dating."

"But kissing cousins are so hot."

"Roxanne."

"I know I know. So James you gonna find us some guys huh?" Roxanne asked.

"We'll see about that," James said.

"It shouldn't be hard," Dominique said.

"You should ask Molly to find you someone. She meets enough guys I'm sure she can throw you a bone or two," James said.

"I don't want Molly's seconds,"Dominique said.

"She does pick out some nice guys though," Roxanne said.

"Fine we'll talk to Molly about it," Rose said.

"What about those foreign boys?" Rose asked.

"That's true. I can't wait to see their boys," Dominique said. "I bet they'll be hot."

"Can you let us get back to our lunch?" Alek asked. He was clearly annoyed with all of this. He looked to Albus, who only shrugged.

"Right sorry. Have fun guys," Rose said, pulling Dominique and Roxanne away with her. Rosa walked away with them.

Alek sighed. "How long do we have to stay here?"

"You can't leave just yet," Lily complained. "We just got here. We're bonding as friends and family."

"I thought you were already close as a family," Alek said.

"Yeah but we're not close to each other's boy/girl friends," Lily protested.

"I'm not sure it matters," Alek said.

"Just humor her,"Albus said.

Alek sighed. "Fine. Whatever. If it makes you happy."

"So did the joke show stop their sale on love potions?" Lily asked.

"I think so. It was a stupid idea," James said.

"I think most of the stuff they sell is stupid," Alek said.

"Nah it's just fun stuff for a laugh or so. Though, if they needed to go through so many bezors that has to mean that the potions were lasting longer than they were supposed to," James said.

"That's a good point. The potions are only supposed to last an hour maybe. They wouldn't need a bezor for that. Something must have made them more potent," Ciel said.

"Does George know about that?" Luis asked. "if he's selling something dangerous he needs to know."

"You know what? I can't stand it anymore," James said, getting up."I can't stand Scorpius being here. He's an awful person. He's a bloody Malfoy. Lily, you shouldn't date a Slytherin much less a Malfoy. What's wrong with you?"

"James please,"Lily said. "Scorpius is my boyfriend, even if you don't like it. I care a lot about him."

"And I love her,"Scorpius said.

"Y-you really love me?" Lily asked.

"Yes I do. You've been the only person who can see the real me. The Slytherins want to be a leader because of my name and Gyffidnors hate me because of my name. I can't win, but you see past all of that and like me for me."

"I really like you too," Lily said, kissing Scorpius.

"Stop it. This is wrong," James protested.

"Stop it James," Chloe said. "Just let them be. They're happy. Let them be happy."

"How can I let the be? Lily is dating a Slytherin,"James protested.

"Is there a problem with Slyherins?" Alek asked. "I knew this was a bad idea to come here."

"Ah,"James said. "I'm fine with Slytherins dating Slytherins, but not Gryfffindors dating Slytherins," James explained quickly.

"What do you have against Slytherins?" Alek asked.

"I-"James started. "Because they're almost all sneaky bastards who are just vile people," James stated. "I think you're like that about you too Alek.I don't like you dating my brother."

"What's your problem? Want to go af it? I doubt you can take me in a fist fight," Alek said, getting up.

"Alek please don't do this," Albus said.

"I'm not going to sit here and be told that Sytherins are all evil and bad people Albus I'm leavig, come with if you want," Alek said, getting up.

"I'll see you guys later," Albus said, getting up and leaving with Alek.

"James, look what you did," Lily said.

"I think we're going to leave too. Too much drama," Luis said.

"Luis things'll come down,"Lily said. "Please."

"Sorry," Luis got up and left with Ceil.

"Look what you did James. All I wanted was to have a nice lunch with all of us going out. A group date. I don't see why you had to act like a child. Come on Scorpius. We might as well leave too."

Soon it was jus James and Chloe left at the table. "Damn it."

"Scorpius is giving up a lot from people like you already for your sister. He's willing to go through all of that. He must really love her to go through all of that to her,"Chloe said. "Just let them be happy."

"But it's a Malfoy," James protested. "My uncle Ron is going to throw a fit when he learns Lily is dating Scorpius. He'll freak out more than I am."

"Does your family know Lily I dating Scorpius?" Chloe asked.

"I doubt it. I think most of them them will be happy for her. She's my parent's favorite after all."

"How do you know she's the favorite?"

"You can just tell. They sent her money for trips here and they've never really sent me any money and I don't know if they send Albus anything. I mean I get some, but Lily get a lot."

"I see. I'm sure they love you plenty though."

"Oh I know they love me.I just get into trouble and Lily is an angel and Albus is in Slytherin. I'm the bad kid."

"I don't think you're a bad kid. I just think you should take I easy on Scorpius, Alek and Albus about being in Slytherin. In the end it's just a house."

"I guess. I wish there was quiddich this year. I'd beat them down, but there's not an option for that this year. Well, I'll show everyone when I'm champion. I'll prove I'm the best."

"Don't upset if you're not the champion. Just cheer on whoever is champion," Chloe said.

"Yeah. Yeah. I get it. I'm sure they'll be a lot of people who wants to be champion. The chances of me being champion is rather slim. I still want to be Hogwarts champion though,," James said. "Axel and David are going to be putting their name into the cup. I'd be just as happy if one of them."

"Jaems I was thinking. Why were there a shortage of Bezors? Love potions are only supposed

to last few hours. They had to last longer. We should talk to your uncle about it. If he's selling love potions that last for longer than they're supposed to."

"Okay. I'll do that now before things get worse," James leaned in and kissed Chloe. "I'll see you again soon"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Everyone was excited. The other schools were coming in today. First Beauxbatons Academy of Magic

came in. With their blue uniforms, they came in dancing. Albus thought was cool. The students went to sit with the Ravenclaw table. Next came in the Durmstrang students. They did their little show of coming in, with their thick coats and staffs. It was all kind of amazing in Albus' mind.

When both schools were in, Durmstang, sittng next to the Slytherin table, Alek pulled Albus over to the Drumstang students. Alek was soon talking in Russian to a group from Drumstang students. Albus was just lost. He only knew English. At one point he could tell they were talking about him, since Alek was motioning to him.

"Ah sorry Albus. These are my friends from Russian,"Alek said, He pointed to a few before one of them came over and hugged Alek. "Alek! The young man said, dragging along two three other boys.

"Victor !" Alek said brightly.

"I knew he'd find you here," Victor said. "This is my boyfriend David and David; and his two brothers, Jonathan and Hyo."

"This is my boyfriend, Albus. It's great to see you again. I've missed you," Alek said. The two of them hugged. "Come on, lets' sit and talk."

For the next few hours the two sat and talked. Albus talked to Jonathan and Hyo. It turned out they were half Korean. That's why Hyo had such an odd name compared to his brothers. Hyo was looking of it. "Is he okay?" Albus asked.

"He's fine," Jonathan said. "He just-" he shook his head. "He's special that's all you need to know."

"If you say so," Albus said. He didn't want to push it.

Hyo moved and whispered to Jonathan. Jonathan got up and went into Victor. After whispering to Victor, Victor got up. "I'm sorry. I need to go take care of something."

"I understand. I'll be seeing you around,"Alek said.

"Yeah," Victor said, the four of them soon left to go back to the ship."

"They seemed nice,"Alus said.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hello!"Annette said to Ciel. "You're such a cutie!"

"Thanks?" Ciel clearly didn't all the attention.

"Ceil!"Luis called moving and siting next to him. "oh hello I'm Luis."

"Another cutie! My name is Annette," she said with a bright smile.

It's nice to meet you Annette," Luis said. '"My mom went to Beauxbatons. I hear it a great soon. I was also sent there, but I wanted to go to school with all my cousins.''

"Well my Husband went to Hogwarts," Annette said. "He's an Aumors. He works with your uncles."

"What's his name? I might have me him," Luis asked.

"Jean. He's a great guy. You two are together aren't you?" Annette asked.

"I-How can you tell?" Luis asked.

"You two just two seem so close. I can tell," She smiled. "And you're part Vella aren't you?"

"How can you tell?"Luis asked.

"Because I'm part Vella too, half Vella. Of couse I look into it when I heard a male Vella was born. You're really special you're really special

"Yeah I guess that make sense," Luis said."Can we help you with something?"

"Not really. I'm just having fun with being nice to the home team. Of course we're going to win this year. I'm putting my name in, but I don't think I really want to be the champion. All of my friends putting their name in, so I'm going to put my name int. If you two were old enough would you try to play for your school?"

"No. I wouldn't want to put myself in such danger," Luis said. There was also the fact he hadn't had fully recovered from his injures with the dragon yet.

"Yeah I think it's too dangerous," Ceil agreed.

"I guess that's true. You win all kind of fame and celebrity if you win. Heck you' get celebrity just by being champion. I'm sure the three people who get chosen will be the finest from each school," Annette said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Over the next some time, people were putting their names in. People would cheer when someone put their name into the cup. Of course James and his friends put their names in, as do did Victor, David and Annette. Everyone was excited to see who would end up as champions.

"If it isn't my favorite veela,''Annteen said, hugged Luis form behind. "It's good to see you again. Isn't it great: seeing everyone put their names in the cup It's amazing. So many people wanting to fight for their school. I think if Lean was here he'd win the cup. He's amazing you know. He's an Aumors. I know he'd be amazing a this."

Luis pulled away from her "Yeah it sound like he's really something."

"Is it hard not being able to see him all the time?" Luis asked.

"Yeah, but we talk about all the time," Annette said. "Sending letters and what not. It must be nice to be able to see your boyfriend all the time."

"It is nice to be around Ciel. I don't know what I would do without him," Luis said.

"It's so nice to have someone you can count on.," Annette sighed. "I do miss Lean a lot, but he's doing his best to stop crime stuff."

"Crime stuff?" Luis asked.

"You know, workings against dark wizards and robberies You know, crime stuff."

"I understand. Yeah, my uncle Harry and Uncle Ron are bother Aumors. They fight crime stuff too," Luis said. He thought this girl was rather odd.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Alek, I need to talk to you," Victor said, in Russian

"What's wrong?" Alek responded in Russian.

"You know David's younger brother Hyo? Well he can see the future in his dreams and sometimes theses visions just show up when he's awake. He sees a darkness around the Tri-wizard tournament. He says the champions are in danger and there might even be a death. He's not sure about the death, but something really bad is going to happen to the champions. He also said there's something dark around the Hogwarts champion. There's something very wrong with the Hogwarts champion. Hyo wanted to make sure you knew what was going on. He says you play a big part of what's going on. I don't know anything else, but you needed to know something bad is going to happen

"That's a problematic. Thanks for the head ups. I'll work hard to stop whatever is going to go wrong," Alek said. "How many people know about this?"

"Only the three of us. I don't think it'll be good to have people know about it. It might cause a panic and that wouldn't do us any good. Besides, Hyo doesn't want anyone to know he can see the future. He's worried people would use that against him. He says there'll be a problem with the champions. Something is going to go very wrong. He doesn't know what''s wrong, and it scares him. He's worrried someone will die, or almost die. He said if you do sometimes right everything will work ou and no one will die"

"Are you talking about Albus dying?" Alek asked, rather worreid

"I don' know. Probably, since it's going to happen has to do with someone close to you"

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect him. I won't let him die,"Alek said. "I'll do anything to protect Albus."

"I hope that it's nothing too serious, but I have faith you can stop whatever is coming."

"Thank you for the heads up," Alek said. "Can I talk to Albus about this?"

"I don't know. You don't want to worry him. Worrying him might cause problems. I think you should just keep an eye on Albus and try and keep Albus safe. I'll have David and Jonathan to be on the look at too. I don't know who's going to be in danger, but we'll try and stop it from happening."

"Thank you. I'm worried it's about Albus. He'ss not that strong, as much as I hate to say that, bu he's weak emotionally and physically. I love him, but I need to protect him. I will protect him no matter what darkness comes out way."

"I hope so. I don't know what I'd do if something bad happened to David. I would just fall apart."

"At least David is strong enough take care of himself and his siblings. But yeah, I hope nothing bad happens to him, it would be awful. I know Albus would love to protect Lily, but he's really not in a position to do anything but make things worse. I feel bad, but if Lily is in need of help then James is there to help her. Albus need me."

"Normally relationships don't work if one side is taking care of the other one," Victor said.

"I love Albus. That should be enough,"Alek said.

"Love is normally enough. I wish you two a happy life," Victor saud,

"Same to you and David," Alek said.

XXXXXXXXXX

"That Annette won't leave me alone. She seems to love the fact I'm part Vella,"Luis complained.

"I'll try and scare her off next time she comes over," Ciel said.

"Thanks. It's getting annoying. I'm worried she'll do something besides hugging me," Luis said. "She's rather affectionate. I don't like this."

"Of course I'll protec you from her,"Ceil said. "Why speak of the devil."

"Luis!" Annette said, running over to them.

"Hey leave my brother alone," Dominique stated coming to them. "I'm part Veela too. Why don''t you bother me instead of Luis?

Luis hadn't even notice his sister how up. "Yeah, Dom's part Veela too."

"But she's not a boy. You're the only male Veela in the world It makes him special," Annette said.

"Just leave him alone,"Ciel stated harshly. "He doesn't wan anything to do with you,"

"Well that's not nice. We're all part Veela here, except you," Annette told Ciel. "You're just muggle aren't you?"

"What's wrong with being a muggle?" Ciel asked.

"Nothing of course. I'm just pointing out that you're the odd one out," Annette said.

"Just because I'm not part Veela doesn't mean that my options don't matter," Ciel said. "I want you want to leave Luis alone. It doesn't matter if he's a veela or not."

"Fine. Fine. I'll leave him alone for now," Annetee said, leaving.

"She's a bitch,"Dominique said.

"You don't need to be so harsh," Luis said

"But she is one. Who cares if you're part veela and a guy. She should mess with me. I'm part veela too. I might not be as interesting as you, but I'm just as much of a veela as you are. She's just a bitch with no sense of personal space. Who cares that her husband is an amour? Doesn't she have other friends from her school to hang around?" Dominique asked.

"I don't like her. She won't leave me alone. Maybe she'll leave me alone after this," Luis said. "I have enough trouble with guys I don't need girls after me too."

"I'll do my best to protect you from all of that," Ciel said. "it's not your fault that you attract guys. Most of them are able to control themselves, thankfully. Maybe she she as the same problem with guys going after her. After all, she 's half veela. She might be looking at someone similar to her."

"I didn't think about that,"Luis said. "I feel bad for her now."

"She' still a bitch," Dominique stated.

"If you say so," Luis saisd.

"I do say so and I'm right," Dominique stated.

"You think that of all the Beauxbatons students are bitches, even the boys," Luis pointed out.

"So? They are all bitches."

"You just say that because you almost went thre," Luis said.

"No. Well, maybe," Dominique said. "It doesn't mater. I don't have to like those schools anyway."

"Well it's lunch time, let's go grab something to eat," Ciel suggested.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was the time to figure out who the champions would be. Everyone was excited.

"We'll be saying the champions! First from Beauxbatons. Annette De Vassoigne." Everyone cheered.

"From Durmstrang , Victor Sinclair." Again everyone cheered.

"From Hogwarts," The head master paused. "Albus Potter" Everone was quiet. It wasn't uncle Alek nudged him that he got up and went up wih he other champions.

"You can't do that!" James yelled, standing up."He's too young! There has to be some mistake!"

"James, sit down. I'm sure they'll figure things out," Chloe said., pulling him back down. "I'm sure they won't make him compete."

"I don't know. They normally have to once their name is called," James said, sitting down. "It's not right."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Albus stood there with the other champions. "He can't compete," The Beauxbatons headmaster said.

"But the cup has picked him," Durmstang's headmaster said.

"I agree. He has to compete. He's Hogwarts' champion.

"But he's only a fourth year," Beauxbotons' headmaster said.

"We can't go against the cup," Hogwarts' headmaster said. "Albus, did you put your name into the cup?"

"N-no sir. I didn't. I don't know how this happened," Albus said.

"This might be a repeat to what happened last time we did this,"The headmaster of Beauxbotons suggested.

"There is no dark lord to ruin the tournament this time. We have no reason to believe something bad will happen this time," The Hogwarts' headmaster said."Clearly this was a joke, but Albus' name was called so he's our school's champion."

"I don't like this, but I'll go along with this," The Dumstang headmaster said.

"But I don't want to be the Hogwarts' champion!"Albus protested.

"I'm sorry son, but you don't have a choice in the matter," the Hogwarts' headmaster said.

"This isn't right!"Annette said "He's just a kid."

"I agree. You can't have a child doing this,"Victor said.

"It's too late for that. Albus is champion. The first task is in three weeks, make sure you're all ready. You can leave now," Hogwarts' Headmaster said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Albus ran right to Alek "They're going to make me complete. They're going to make me champion. I don't want to be champion for Hogwarts. I don't want anything to do with it, They told me I don't have a choice.I don't want to die."

Alek held Albus. "We'll train. We'll get you good enough to win this thing."

"I don't care about winning. I just don't want to die," Albus said.

"Well we should be able to do that," Alek said. He was still holding onto Albus when James came over to them.

"Albus, I'm so sorry. This is wrong. They shouldn't make you compete. You're too young. I'll help you train, if you want me to. I'm going to do anything I can to keep you alive."

"Thanks," Albus said softly. "It's so surreal. I still can't believe this happening. I just don't understand."

"I know it's wrong. But there's nothing we can do now," James said. "Between me and Alek, I'm sure we'll be able to get Alek ready for the tasks."

"We should try and figure out what the first task if we can," Alek said.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, Alek and Albus were walking outside at night. There was the curfew, but he doubted they'd get in trouble. It was a nice night, Alek stopped when he heard some commotion. "Wait here."

Alek came back. "Cockatrices. That's what the first task. I saw them bringing Cockatrices out back there. We know what to train for it. We should go back to the castle. It's getting late. We'll work on fighting Cockatrices starting tomorrow."

"Okay. Cockatrices sounds scary though. Don't they you turn you to stone?" Albus asked.

"Yeah, but we won't let that happen,"Alek said. "We'll find a way to protect you from that."

"But- but if I'm not good enough?" Albus asked.

"Don't even think like that. You are good enough. James and I will train you the best we can. You're going to do fine. I promise everything will be fine. Just trust him."

"Okay. I'll train hard and be able to beast the Cockatrice," Albus said.

"Hey, at least you're not fighting a dragon like they did last time,"Alek said.

"Yeah a dragon would be hard to fight," Albus agreed. "But it's sill scary."

"It's supposed to be. It's not supposed to be easy," Alek said.

"But a Cockatrice? Should we look into more about it?" Alek asked.

"We'll ask your cousin Rose," Alek said.

"Yeah she's good at care of magical creatures,''Albus said.

XXXXXXXXXX

"A Cockatrice? That's horrible!" Rose said. "They say if they breath on you, look at you or you touch them. They're part dragons part roster. It's going to be hard to beat. The one surefire way to kill it is make it look at itself in the mirror. I wish I could give you more. Just don't touch it or let it look at you."

"I understand." Albus said. He tuned o Alek. "And you said it was safer than a dragon. It sounds worse."

"We'll still work things out. You'll come out on top," Alek saisd.

"Why don't you just acio a mirror?" Rose offered.

"That's a good idea," Alek said. "It's simple, but should work. We should still work on training in case that doesn't work,"

"Right," Albus said. "I don't want to die and it seems so easy to die to this thing."

"You won't die. I promise." Alek said. "We'll start working against tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXX

Albus was panting, on his hands and knees. They had another tough training section. He was sweating. All of this training was exhausting him. "I-I need a break," Albus panted.

"We can take a short break, but you need to be strong enough to win any challenge," James said. "You5c need to be stronger than you are."

"If you push him too much he'll get sick," Alek said. He helped Albus up. "We can continue tomorrow. Come one Albus let's go eat something to eat."

"Okay," Albus said, having to lean on Alek to keep moving because of how tired he was.

"James pushes you too hard. I agree you need to get stronger, but not by pushing you so much," Alek said. "I'll help you more tomorrow."

"Albus!" Lily called, running over to them. "Rosa's been working with the house elves of learn how to cook. She just made her fist batch of stuff and wants people to try it. So you should come and try it with me."

"Can't you see Albus is tired? He's just going o grab something to eat and go to bed," Alek said.

"If it means a lot to Lily then I guess I can try Rosa's food," Albus said. '"Come one Alek, it shouldn't be a problem. We're going to eat anyway."

Alek sighed. "Fine. If you're sure you want to do that."

"Great! Follow me!" Lily grabbed Albus' hand and pulled him along. Albus winced a ltttle, so Alek pulled Albus away from Lily.

"He can walk on his own," Alek said.

The group got to Rosa with plates filled with food. "I got nervous and just made a lot of stuff. I wasn't sure what you'd want to eat."

Albus took some. After chewing it for a few moments, "It's good. You said the house elves showed you how to do this? That's cool."

Alek ate some. "It's not that bad."

"That means he likes is," Albus said with a laugh.

"Albus," Alek said, embarrassed.

"I'm glad you like it. I've been working so hard," Rosa said brightly.

"Alright, let's get you to bed," Alek said. It was clear Albus was going to fall over because of how tired he was. "Come on, I'll help you back to bed."

"That sounds," yawn. "Like a good idea."

"James pushes you too much," Alek said with a sigh He helped Albus back in his bed in Slytherin. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow we get to go Hogmeaid. How abou you take a break from training and I take you on a date?"

"That sounds fun," Albus said. He started to fall asleep. "I love you Alek."

"I love you too," Alek said softly, not wanting wake Albus up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was time was time for the first task. Everyone was cheering and ready for the task to star. Victor was first. They had to get a golden feather attached to the bird/dragon thing.

Victor could feel the energy surging through his body as he heard the sound of the cannon and stepped out of the tent. Al most at once, the bird flew out from the shadows and began to chase after him. He quickly dodge the first attempt and slid under a rock to assess the situation. He gazed at the giant bird and calculated his next moves as the creature stalked around the field. Casting a quick protection spell over his eyes and exposed flesh, he jumped out and ripped his wand from his sleeve.  
"Here birdy, come get some!" He pounded his wand into the dirt and suddenly it became a great sword that he swung with ease. Clapping his hands together, his clothing suddenly became a suit of armor that could protect him from the stare and the foul breath of the beast. From the looks of it, the Cockatrice had been mixed with more than what he originally thought since it was nearly as big as a dragon and had sharp teeth like the Basilisk. Victor knew he only had a few moments of time to dive under the monster and search for the illusive golden feather. The monster was quicker than he had expected and it snapped at him. He nearly was caught in the jaws of the beast, but he avoided the thick teeth with gusto. He whirled around and saw the feather nestled between the tufts of dark brown and silver.  
"Gotcha!" He reached up and grasped it tightly. Suddenly, the bird sprang up and flapped it's wings, taking off from the ground. The only problem was that Victor was still holding on tightly to the feather and it wouldn't come out. Suddenly he found himself above the crowds and clinging for dear life to the Cockatrice. He grinned and pulled himself up, saddling the bird like a broom.  
"All right, mr. Cockatrice, ve vill see who the boss is." He knew that if he touched the feathers with is bare flesh, he would freeze and fall to his death. Quickly he grabbed a hold of the feather around the bird's neck and yanked them back. The bird squawked and turned it's head to try and snap at Victor, but it didn't realize it was flying in a downward spiral towards the ground. He saw this and quickly waved his sword as they both fell down to the ground. He closed his eyes and let go of the bird, falling down faster than before. He could feel the rush of air and hear the quick whip of wings as he fell closer and closer to the ground. Inches from the ground, he reached out his hand and grasped his broom, soaring up into the air three inched from the ground. The bird landed and roared as Victor gripped his sword and flew into the jaws of the beast. He rolled under the beast and gripped the feather once more.  
He pulled hard and with a soft ripping sound, it came loose. He twirled off his broom and summer-salted off the back of the Cockatrice, his armor melting off and his sword turning back into his wand. He stuck the landing and lifted his arms up to the crowd. Huge applause broke through the stands, students leapt from the stands and were wildly cheering him on. He glanced over at the judges table where they all were gazing at him with utter amazement. They all looked at each other and slowly raised their wands to give him his score, the numbers flashing into the air like a thousand dancing lights. He got all 10s in his score.

Albua was next. He knew he couldn't do what Victor did. No where close. He walked out. "Acio net," Albus said. He then throw the net over the bird. The mirror would have worked too, but he wasn't sure where one was so he went with a net. Careful not to look the thing in the eye or touch the skin of the bird when he grabbed the feather. Everyone cheered, but it was a little lack luster compared to what Vicor go. Albus got mostly two tens and three nines.

Lastly was Annette was up. She walked out there and took out a compact mirror and showed it to the bird. The bird died. Annette went over to the bird and grabbed he feather. She got four eights and one ten.

It was soon over. "Hey Alek, why don't you come celebrate with us from Durnstang? I'm sure it'll be more fun than whatever you'll get from those Hogwarts people."

"I'm going to stay with Albus. Whatever he wants to do I'll do," Alek said.

"We can go with to Durmstang. I'm sure they'll be more fun than the Slytherin people, and I don't want to deal with Gryffindors," Albus said.

"Alright as long as you're sure," Alek said. He wrapped his arms around Albus. "You should have some fun. You just made it past the first task, and the feather is supposed to help us figure out the next task. We'll work on that later. Right now we should have some fun."

XXXX

After a few hours of partying, Albus was ready to go to sleep. "Alek, I love you,'' Albus, having been drinking his words slurred together.

"I love you too. Let's get you to bed," Alek said with a smile. It was fun to see Albus drunk. He helped Albus back to their house. They were s topped by James.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you," James said. "You did great!"

"Thank you."

"Have you been drinking?"James asked.

"Maybe," Albus said, his voice still slurred together.

"Damn it Alek. Why would you let him drunk?" James asked. "He's going to have a horrible hang over and he won't be able to train."

"Why dose he need to start training so soon after the task? Give him some time to relax and just be happy for a while?"

"Because we don't know how dangerous the next task is. He might need to train that much," James said.

"Look Albus is pushing himself as much as he can. He's tired and training when you're exhausted won't help anything,"Alek said.

"I'm right here," Albus protested. "I want a break. Let's figure out what the feather tells us about the next task then we can worry about training for what's going to be happening. No need to keep training for something that won't happen."

"Fine. Figure out that feather we'll train for more it," James said.

"Alek, I think I need to lay down," Albus said.

"Okay. Let's get you to bed."

XXXXXXX

"I got it!" Alek said quickly, pulling Albus downstairs,. "Give me the feather. It's a Phoenix feather! If we through it the fire then it should give us some clue." Alek took the feaher and through it into the fire.

"Come seek us in our sacaret ground,  
Where spiders, snakes, and we abound,  
And while you wander, think of this,  
We've taken what you'll greatly miss,  
One cycle of your shinning stars,  
Will you have to take what's ours,  
But past that hour, the prospect's black-  
Too late,  
It's gone,  
It won't come back."

The song game from the fire and then the fire went out, and the feather was still laying in the ashes. Albus picked up feather. "What do you think?" Albus asked.

"I think it has to be the Forbidden Forest. I don' know what they're going to take form you. That part is worrying. I have no idea what they would take. Something important to you?"

"I don't have anything worth dying for," Albus saisd. "What would they take from me?"

"I don't know, but we have to go over the forbidden Forest stuff. You can know your way around the place that would help a lot, and we need more training with the stuff there's in the forest. It's a more dangerous than I thought it would be."

Albus sighed. "I don't like training so hard. I feel so weak but I can't keep up with what James is doing to me."

"That snot nose brat doesn't even need to be there. I can train you just fine," Alek said. "But he's a stubborn fool who won't back down."

"He just cares about me," Albus said,"Even if he's doesn't know when to stop."

"I just don't like him, but he's your brother so I do what I can to be polite. I don't know what it's like to have siblings. I was never close to my parents. All I have is you. I guess I'm just afraid something bad will happen to you," Alek admitted.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to me," Albus said. "I'll try really hard in my training so I'll get the next task without getting hurt."

Alek hugged Albus. "I love you so much. I don't want to ever leave you." He kissed Albus. He wanted to go further, but wouldn't right now. He pulled away. "Want to grab something to eat and then go get some training? We c an just go over maps first so can rest for the physical stuff."

Albus nodded. "Sounds like a good idea."

XXXXXXXX

Lily and Scorpius sat outside, looking at the stars. "It's so nice out here," Lily said. She leaned into Scorpius, his arm around her.

"Yeah, and no one to bother us," Scorpius said.

"I like being with just you away from everyone who thinks we're not supposed to be together because of our houses."

"And because you're a Mafoy and I'm a Potter," Lily chimed in.

"I think it's so stupid. I know your brother is stupid, but I really want him to like me."

"He'll come around, sooner or later. Just give him some time."

"Lily, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Scorpius said. He leaend over and kissed her. "I love you."

Lily's face went bright red. "R-really?"

"Yes. I love you Lily Luna Potter."

"I-I love you too. "Lily said. "I- I'm so happy."

"I''m glad you feel the same way too." Scorpius said. " Ever since I started school people always expected so much out of me because of my name. My stupid name. But you didn't you were nice to me even before you knew my name and then you didn't let our names get in the way of things. Slytherins don't like me because I'm dating a Gryffindor and Gryffindors don't like me because I'm dating you. I can't win with any house, but I win because I'm with you," Scorpius said.

Lily smiled. "Besides my brother, I don't have that problem, thankfully. I'm here for you though. I'll always be there for you, Who cares what others says? If we're happy together then we should be together,."

"I love you more every day," Scorpius said.

"All my friends are so jealous of us. They all want an amazing boyfriend like you."

"I don't think I'm that special." Scorpius said.

"You're always so nice to me and take care of everything for us. You're willing to go thoguh so much for us to be together. Most people wouldn't go through all of this for a girl."

"Well you're not any kind of girl," Scorpius said, kissing her again. "You're perfect in my eyes."

"See that's what I mean. Mosy guys aren't like you, like that. I'm so lucky to have you as my boyfriend." She tackled him so he was under her. "I want to stay together foever."

"What are you two dong?" James yelled, coming over to them. "Lily get away from him."

"No. He's my boyfriend and I love him."

"You can't love him! He's a Malfoy!" James yelled.

"I love him and he loves me," Lily said, getting up. She brushed her skirt off. "It shouldn't matter who he is. I love him and you're not going to break us up."

"Damn it,"James turned to Scorpius. "If you ever hurt her you're a dead man."

"I understand," Scorpius said. "I love Lily. I would never hurt her."

"Alright, but I'll be watching."

"That's creepy. Don't do that," Lily said.

"Fine. Whatever If I hear anything happening to her by you you're a dead man." James then left in a huff.

"Ignore him. He's just a prat," Lily said. "I know you'd never hurt me."

"Yeah, because I love you. I love saying that."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was soon time for the next task. "Welcome to the next task!" the head of the tournament said. "We've taken the person closest to you and put them in the centaur camp. You have to make your way to the camp and save your 'closest person.'"

Albus couldn't believe this was happening. He had been so sure that they wouldn't take person, that they wouldn't involve an innocent person in the second task, but they had taken Alek. Alek was in that forest, and he was going to die it he couldn't get there and save him in time. It wasn't right. It didn't matter that he was afraid of the second task; it didn't matter that up until moments ago he had been worried about being able to do this. What mattered was that he was going to save Alek, or die trying. He was sure he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he could save Alek. After all the times that Alek had saved him, this time he would save Alek.

Albus ran into the forest. They had been going over the layout of the forest, but in his panic he had completely forgotten it. This wasn't good; he didn't have time to be lost. He stopped running and looked around. " _Can you help me? I need to get to where the Centaurs live. It's important, please."_ Albus was acting a snake for help. They lived in this forest, so they should be able to show him where he needed to go.

The snake stopped moving and looked up at him. If it were possible, Albus would say it looked confused that he was talking to it. After a moment, " _Follow me."_

Albus had never been more thankful to speak Parseltongue in his life. He quickly followed the snake. He never understood why people were afraid of snakes, as everyone he had ever met had been nice. Albus used to be uneasy about speaking Paraseltongue, as people said only dark wizards could speak it. It was the reason only Alek knew he could speak it, and Albus planned to keep it that way.

Everything seemed too quiet as he followed the snake. There were so many creatures in this forest that could easily kill him, and he hadn't run into any them. It was starting to bother him. After all, he had trained and studied about all of the creatures in this forest, he knew what he should be running into something. He wasn't even trying to be quiet. Maybe the snake was just keeping him away from everything and-

The snake turned around and suddenly hissed. Albus wasn't sure why the snake was suddenly hissing, and turned around to see if there was something behind him. What looked to be a large wolf, but it wasn't quiet a wolf it was something else. He didn't have any time to think about it, as it ran right into him and set him flying into a near by tree. It hadn't been that hard, but he had hit it in a bag angle. Albus cried out in pain as he tried to use his arms to push himself back up. His arm was broke; his right arm was broken. He winced as he used the tree and his left arm to pull himself up. His breath was already labored, what wasn't good at all. He soon had his wand in his left hand. He had never actually done spells with his left hand, but he guessed there was a first time for everything. There wasn't another choice at the moment; he had to do this for Alek.

His eyes went over to the wolf like creatures, and noticed there were two of them. He was already having trouble with one of them, and now there were two of them. The two soon ran at him, and Albus managed to hit one of them with a blasting spell, but the other one was soon on top of him. Albus screamed in pain as he felt the creature leave deep scratches in him. He needed to do something otherwise he was going to die right here. He had to do something, but he was having trouble moving.

Suddenly, the creature seemed distracted and seemed to wince in pain. Albus looked over and saw the snake that had been showing him where to go was biting this thing's leg. It gave Albus the moment he needed to get his wand back pointed at the creature and using another blasting spell on it.

Albus winced as he got up. He was dizzy and he was worried it was because of the blood loss He didn't know how to stop the bleeding, and he didn't know to fix broken bones. " _Thank you for the help. How much further do we have to go?"_ If he was lucky, he'd get there before he blacked out from blood loss. The wounds looked bad, but they weren't gushing blood, just a continuous stream coming mostly from his torso. His broken arm didn't even seem to hurt anymore.

" _Not much further. We'll get there in a few minuets."_

A few minuets? Well, he should be able to keep himself awake that long. As he walked, and he had to walk at this point, he tore what was left of his shirt up and used it as makeshift bandages, hoping to at least slow down the bleeding.

He was thankful that he didn't run into anything else. He had been worried that the blood would attract some other creatures, and he didn't think he would able to handle another fight. He stopped when he got to the centaur village, or whatever this place actually was, either way he had made it to where he was supposed to get too. He just had to find Alek and get out of here. His vision was getting a little blurry, but that just meant he had to hurry. His grip on his wand was causing his hand to turn white, but that was fine.

"Out of my way," Albus said harshly to one of the centaurs that was in his way. He didn't have much time left, and that wasn't even counting on how much of the hour was actually left to do this. He was thankful that it got out of his way. He quickly found Alek, and was thankful that the snake had actually continued to help him get to Alek.

Albus' eyes grew wide when he noticed Alek was tired up and it looked like there was a fire. "Ardor Glacio!" There, now he had to put the fire out and… and get Alek untied. "Aguamenti!" He soon had the fire around Alek out, and after another moment he had the ropes until. There… everything was fine now, right? … Albus blacked out, no longer having the strength to keep himself going.

"Albus!" Alek cried, bending down over him. He looked so hurt. "Damn it."

At about this time, Victor came through the brush. "David!" He ran over and helped him out of he spells around him. He looked worse for wear, but good over all. He then looked over at Albus. "Let me help." He bent down with his wand. He used some spells. "There. I'm not the best at healing spells but it should be good enough to get him back for help."

"How am I supposed to get him back?" Alek asked.

"We centaurs will help," one of them said. "We owe a great deal with is father. Get on my back with him and we'll take him back to the edge of the forest." He turned to the other three Victor, David and Jean, "you may get help out of the forest as well."

"Well since I'm sure Annette won't be coming in to save me I'll take your offer and leave the forrest," Jean said.

Alek held the unconscious Albus onto the back of the centaur and they were soon making their way back to the edge of the forest.

It didn't take long for them to get out of the forrest. "Jean! I was so afraid!" Annette said, running over to him.

"I'm fine. Get help for Albus," Jean said.

"Albus!" James yelled, running over to them.

James was pushed aside as the nurse quickly started to patch up some of Albus wounds. She then had someone take him to the hospital.

XXXXXX

Albus woke up a few days later. How did he end up in the hospital bed? "Alek! Is Alek okay?" he said quickly. He had freed Alek, but he wasn't sure how Alek would still need to get out of the forrest. Albus hadn't even thought about that until now.

Alek nearly fell out of his chair. "Albus! You're awake!" He jumped up and hugged Albus. "They were worried you wouldn't wake up. You were so hurt.."

"Ho long was I asleep?" Albus asked.

"A few days. You lost a lot of blood. If you haven't noticed, we're in St. Mungo's. Your parents are here. They just left to grab something to eat. They should be back soon," Alek said.

"Albus! You're wake!" Ginny said, running over to him. She hugged him. "I was so worried! Harry, hurry up! Albus is awake!"

Harry ran into the room. "How's my boy?" he asked.

"I'm alright. Glad to be awake," Albus said.

"Alek refused to leave your side the whole time you've been here," Ginny told him.

"I-well I couldn't leave you after what happened," Alek said. "Your dad got me to be able to stay here with you. I'm glad you'r dad has connections."

"Well I just thought Albus might wake up if you were here with him,"Harry said. "You were very brave in the task."

"I just had to save Alek," Albus said.

"Well you saved me. I knew you could do it," Alek said.

Ginny let go of Albus. "They said you might not wake up. I thought you might stay in a coma forever. You were extremely brave to save Alek like you did. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," Albus said. It was all a little surreal. He didn't think he was that hurt that he would go into a coma. Well he hadn't been thinking about much besides saving Alek. He didn't care if he died or no, but was happy he didn't die. "I'm just happy that everything turned out okay. I'm probably behind in school now."

''Everyone knows that you were injured. They'll understand and give you plenty of time to make everything up," Harry said.

A nurse came into the room. "Oh good. You're up." She smiled. "Can everyone step out a moment so I can check him out?" Everyone left the room, even though Alek protested, and waited outside the room. After about ten minuets the nurse walked back out. "He'll be fine. Give him a day or two to fully recover, but, since he woke up, he'll be just fine. You can go back in there now."

Alek quickly went back in "They said you'd be able to leave in a day or two. I'll be here with you the whole time until we can go back to Hogwarts together."

"I'd like that," Albus said. He turned to his parents. "How are James and Lily doing? And everyone else?"

"James says he didn't train you well enough and part of his is his fault and refuses to hear othewise. Lily's worried sick. Everyone else is worried too. I'm sure they'd be here if they could, but it was hard enough to get Alek here. It would be near impossible to get another person in. I thought you'd be happiest if Alek was the one here with you," Harry said.

"Yeah I'm glad Alek is here," Albus said. "You know James. He can be a little much sometimes."

Harry smiled "Yeah he can be. He's just worried about you."

"I know. I know," Albus said. There was a lot he could say about James, but not around his parents. He was sure his parents thought they all got along and were good together. He didn't think that James' dislike of Lily's boyfriend, that James didn't like Slytherin, minus Albus of course. "How long until the next task?"

"Nor until the end of the year. You'll have plenty of time to fully recover," Alek said.

"That's good to hear," Albus said. There would also be more time to train, but he didn't want to train with James anymore. He was fine with working with Alek.

"We'll make sure you're ready for the last task," Alek said. He leaned in and kissed Albus.

"Not in front of my parents,"Albus said, embarrassed.

Alek smiled, "Alright. Not in front of your parents."

"I think it's great you two are together," Ginny said with a smile. "I'm glad Albus has you."

"Thank you Mrs. Potter," Alek said.

"Well, just get some rest now," Harry said. "We'll come back later to check on you later."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Everyone was excited. The Yule Ball was coming soon. Rose, Rosa Chloe, Lily Roxanne, and Dominique were all looking at dresses.

"Do you think I should ware a red dress for Gryffinor?" Lily asked, pulling out a crimson dress. "I mean, should I wear Green because Scorpius might wear green?"

"I think you'll look great in the red one," Roxanne said,

"Yeah. You look beautiful in it. Who care about house colors? I want a purple dress," Dominique said. "Since purple is my favorite color."

"You would look good in purple,"Rosa said.

"I know right?" Dominique said with a smile, grabbing a purple dress.

"That one shows a lot of skin," Rose said.

"Well maybe if I show a lot of skin I'd get a boy," Dominique said.

"Awe you mean you won't be my date?" Roxanne said complained.

Dominique laughed. "How could I forget about that. Of course I'm your date."

"Your cousins are odd," Rosa said softly to Lily.

"Yeah," Lily whispered back.

"I like this dress," Rose said, showing off a blue dress.

"It looks good on you," Lily said.

Soon everyone had a nice dress for the ball. "Let's go out and eat lunch," Lily said.

The group moved the Three Broomsticks. "So Rosa I hear you're dating Axel. Isn't he a bit old for you?"

"Yeah but I really like him," Rosa said.

"He's a seventh year and you're a fourth year. Isn't that wrong?" Lily asked.

"Only if we have sex and we're not going to be having sex until I'm older,"Rosa said. "But he's so nice and I really like him.''

Rose sighed. "Why does everyone seem to have a boyfriend but me?"

"Because you're so awesome that you intimidate them,"Roxanne said.

Rose laughed. "If only that that case."

"Why not date someone on the quidditch team?" Dominique asked.

"Because I'm related to most of the quidditch team," Rose complained.

"I suppose that'll be a problem," Dominique said with a laugh.

"You could be like the res of us and date a Slytherin. It seems like he thing to do," Rosa said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but my father would kill me if I dated a Slytherin," Rose said with a shake of her head. "There's a cute Ravenclaw boy I like. I might ask him out."

"See I knew you could find someone," Rosa said with a smile.

"That's only if he says yes," Rose pointed out.

"I'm sure he will. You're a real catch," Dominique said.

Rose laughed. "If you say so."

"Hey guys!" Chloe said, coming over to them. "Pick our your dresses for the ball yet?"

"Yeah we were just now," Roxanne said. "We all got pretty dresses."

"That's cool I'm going to look for my dress after lunch," Chloe said. "I'm sure you all took the best dresses already." She laughed.

"Nah, there's still plenty of nice dresses left for you," Dominique said.

Chloe laughed. "That's good. I'd hate to have all of the good dresses were gone."

"Why don't you eat lunch with us?" Lily asked.

"I'd love to," Chloe asid.

"So how's the James Potter Fan club now that you're dating my brother?" Lily asked.

"It's gotten more members. They want to know all about James from me. Many of them are jealous of me, but that makes sense. They all care about James, but they don't even know him," Chloe sad.

"Speaking of love , did you hear what happened in my Uncle George's joke shop?" Rose asked.

"No what happened?" Rosa asked

"Someone enchanted the love potions so they last longer. Like, real love potions and not just gag ones," Rose said. "it's rather scary that someone would do that. I did hear a lot of people having problems and going to Fred for help."

"It's Fred's girlfriend who gets all of the stuff,"Roxanne said.

"Are they actually dating?" Lily asked.

"I guess I don't know. I just assume they were dating. I guess they might not be. They're just always together. They're at least close if they're not going out," Roxanne said.

"Yeah that's true. She doesn't talk much," Lily said.

After the girl's meal, Chloe left to get her dress and the others spent their day just hanging out.

XXXXXXX

"Do we have enough Bezors for the Yule Ball?" Fred asked Ellianna They had a good relationship. Eillanna the stuff people wanted and Fred got the information people might want. It worked out well. Eillanna had her hair over part of her face. She had tried to be a animagus , but it didn't work right. Only a part of her face changed and it wouldn't change back. She kept her hair over an eye patch so people couldn't see her problems.

"We should," Eillannaa. Said.

"Eillannna would you like to go the Yule Bal with me?" Fred asked.

"Like a date?" she asked.

"Yeah, like a date," Fred said.

"I-"

"If you don't want to I understand. It won't change anything between us," Fred said.

"I'd love to," Eillanna said.

"I'm glad. We still will probably have people needed out help, but we can have some fun too," Fred said. "Why don't we go and pick you out a nice dress."

"That sounds good. I don't normally wear dresses," Eillanna said.

"That's fine. You'll look amazing," Fred brushed her hair, accidentally showing her eye patch. Eillanna quickly put her hair back in front of her patch. "Oh I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know you didn't do it on purpose," Eillanna said.

Fred took her hand and brought her to the dress shop. Chloe was there, picking out a dresses. "Oh hey Fred, Eillanna how are you two?

"We're doing well. Just picking out a dress for Eillanna," Fred asid.

"That's what I'm doing too," Chloe laughed. "Well I'm in a dresss shop of course I'd be here to find a dress. Do you need help picking one out?"

"I think we can handle it," Fred said.

Chloe took out a royal blue dress. "James is wearing crimson. I suppose we should match." She put it back and pulled out a black dress. "Ooh I like this one."

"That does look good on you," Fred said.

Iillanna pulled out a white dress. "I like this one."

"I like it too,"Fred said.

"Oh going with white huh? That's cool," Chloe said.

"Thanks,"Eilanna said. "Let's pay for this and go."

XXXXX

"You're going to need a suit," Alek said.

"I don't want to go to the Yule Ball," Albus complained.

"You're the champion. You have to go," Alek said. "If you don't wan to go with me-"

"No that's not it. If I'm going to go the ball it you would be with you."

"Good. I'd be beside myself if you didn't want to go with me," Alek said with a laugh.

"Fine. I'll go to the stupid thing, but you better not leave me alone while we're there," Albus said.

"Don't worry. I won't let you out of my sight," Alek said.

"That's good. Did you hear about the problem my Uncle George was having with this love potions? He stopped selling them because someone chanted them to last longer, like a real love potion and not a gag one. I'm scared someone is going to do that to me. I've been under the spell on a love potion before. I don't want that to happen again."

"I won't let it happen again," Alek said. He hugged Albus. "Failed you once with that. I won't fail you like that again."

Albus leaned into Alek. Alek was always so soft and protective. He loved being in Alek's arms. "I'm putting my faith in you."

"I won't let you down."

Albus pulled away, "I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's go get you a suit. I need one too. Got to look our best for the Yule Ball,"Alek said.

Albus smiled. "Well with you by my side I'm sure we'll be the talk ot the ball," what he said hit it. "Everyone is going to be looking at us. I don't want everyone looking at us."

"It'll be okay. I'll be there with you. If it makes you feel better, pretend I'm the one they're looking at , not you," Alek offered.

"I can try that," Albus said. "I just don't want to go at all, but I understand I have to."

"Your whole family will be there. You'll have plenty of people you know there, so it won't be all bad," Alek said.

"Yeah I guess that's true. Do you think Fred will actually go to the ball or would he be working on all the love potions that are going around?"

"I wouldn't know."

"I hope he can enjoy the ball,"Albus said. "He works hard on things. He deserves a break."

"I like that you care so much about your family," Alek said.

"I care a lot about you too,"Albus said.

Alek leaned in and kissed Albus. "I love you too, only you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So did you ask out that Ravenclaw boy?" Lily asked.

"Yep. He said he'd love to go with me," Rose said. The girl were all getting ready for the Yule Ball. It started in about an hour. They were making sure they looked their best.

"Everyone be careful. Those tainted love potions could still be around," Rose said.

"Yeah don't take anything from anything," Lily said with a sigh. "I know. I know. I'm not stupid. Besides, I'll be with Scorpius the whole time. He'll protect me."

Rose laughed. "Yeah I'm sure he'll know a love potion when he sees one."

"Shut up," Lily said. "I meant he'll get my drinks and food so there's no way he'd let me drink a love potion."

"Just be careful. A lot of people like you just because you're a Potter," Dominique said.

"Yeah I know. I don't like those kind of people. Slytherin girls are always going after Scorpius, saying he belongs with a nice, pure blooded, Slytherin girl. They are sometimes rather vocal of that. But it doesn't matter. I love Scorpius and he loves me so I don't care what they have to say about it."

"Well, I'm happy you're happy with Scorpius," Dominique said. She hugged Lily. "I wish you all the luck I can."

"Thank you," Lily said."Are you really going to the ball with Dominique"

"Yep," Roxanne said. "What can I say, I don't trust most boys, but Dominique is alwayas there for me. She's my best friend. I'll find a guy some day, but until then I'm happy to have Dominique."

"Think Molly is going to come with a guy?"'Lily asked. "I haven't seen her a lot lately."

"I heard she had a boyfriend," Rose said. "Can you believe it? She's not sleeping around or anything."

"Really? Must be a hell of a guy," Dominique said.

"I'm sure she'll be there with her boyfriend," Roxanne said.

"I can't wait to see him," Rosa said.

"I love our dresses," Lily said. She span around, letting the dress flow around her. "We should go. I'm sure our dates are waiting for us.."

"I can't wait. It's going to be so much fun," Rosa said.

XXXXX

Soon everyone was making their way into the ballroom. There were already people dancing. "Lily, you look amazing," Scorpius said with a smile. "Let's dance." he took her hand and went to the dance floor.

"Shall we go?" Roxanne asked. Dominique nodded and went out on the dance floor togeher.

Rosa went out on the dance floor with Axel.

James took Chloe's hand. "I'm really disgusted by Rosa dating Axel. Their age different is wrong."

"But they're not that much different than us. I'm a filth year and you're a seventh year,"Chloe pointd out.

"But that year makes all the difference," James said. He kissed Chloe, who blushed. It was their first kiss. "Let's not worry about anyone else. Let it just be us tonight."

"O-okay," Chloe said.

Molly came into the room with Micheal Oaks. He was thought to be the smartest kid in the school. The Ravevclaw was also very attractive. He had girls throwing themselves at him, but here he was, with Molly. Everyone was looking at them.

"Wow," Roxanne said. "Didn't think she'd snag him."

"Yeah it's crazy," Dominique added.

Molly looked to be relishing being in the spot like. She was hanging off of Micheal's arm. "I'm so happy to be with you."

"Well, no one cane make me happy the way you do, and you're beautiful. I'm lucky to have you at my side," Micheal said.

Molly kept smiling. "Well you're the only one I've met that can keep up with me."

"I know that's not easy, but I won't let you down."

"Let's go dancing. Everyone will be jealous of us."

"Yeah it's great."

Alek and Albus came into the room. Albus was standing mostly behind Alek. It looked like most people were looking at Molly and Micheal so they weren't looking at them. He had never loved is cousin so much in his life. "Come on, let's dance."

"B-but people will be watching us," Albus said.

"That's the point. Let's just dance. Just look at me and not the people around us. It's just you and me," Alek said.

"O-okay. I'll try that,"Albus said as Alek pulled him into the dance floor.

Victor and David came into the room soon after Molly and Micheal. Jonathan and a Slytherin girl came out with him. Victor looked to be in a great mood. "Oi Alek," He said, walking over to them. "It's good to see you. I was partly worried that you woudn't show. Albus is clearly shy."

"Champions have to come to the ball,"Alek pointed out. "Look, there's Annette with Jean here now." Annette looked so happy as she dragged Jean into the dance floor. He looked like he wanted to be here as much as Albus did.

Victor laughed. "I think the girls around here are having the most fun. David's only here because I'm here. He didn't want to come."

"Yeah Albus doesn't want to be here ether," Alek said. "But he's better now from his hospital stay so he has to be here." he switched to Russian.

"Well I'm glad Albus is doing better. I was worried. I think everyone was worried. I'm glad he lived and is doing better." Victor replied in Russian.

"Yeah. I hate to say it, but Albus is weak. I didn't think he's very strong. I thought he was going to die. I didn't even think he'd make it to me in the last task honestly. I was worried he'd die in the hospital. I need to protect him. He needs to be protected. I'm going to do keep him safe, no matter what I have to do he'll be safe."

"He's lucky to have you," Victor said.

XXXX

"Everyone, don't drink the punch," A teacher yelled. "It's been drugged, so we're taking it away."

Roxannne went over to Fred. "I need a bezor. Dominique drank the punch and now she says she's in love with Conner."

"Here,"Fred gave her one with a sigh. "There's been a lot of people needing theses. He probably is the one who drugged the punch."

"Makes sense. There's a lot of people around Conner. We should probably help them out," Roxanne suggested. "Give me a couple of them and I'll give them to those under the love potion."

Fred sighed again. "Here. Take them."

Roxanne took the bezor and went back to Conner.

Fred turned to his date. "I knew this would happen. I wish we could just have a nice night and not worry about taking care of other people." Eillanna just nodded."What are they going to do when I graduate and aren't here to help them with their problems?"

"I'm sure you'll find someone to take your place before you graduate," Elianna said.

"I guess that's true," Fred said. "I'm thinking of training Roxanne. She has what it takes I think. I'll have to start teaching her soon."

"Makes sense,"she said.

"I'll talk to her about it soon," Fred said.

"It makes sense you want your sister to take your place, but is she really the best option?"

"Good point. We'll have to look closer at things to make sure we get the right person. It's important that the wrong person doesn't get a hold of all of this information. We'll look into it, but tonight we should try and have some fun."

"There's not much fun when everyone is acting. Everyone wants bezors?"

"Yeah, but it comes the truff."

"Yeah. I guess that's true."

XXXXXXXXX

"James take this," Chloe said, shoving a bezor down this throat.

James shook his head after a moment. "What happened?"

"You drank the punch and it had a love potion in it. You're all better now," Chloe said, hugging James. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know the punch was spiked."

"I know, but Fred had plenty of bezors on him. I guess he could tell something like this would happen,"

"Yeah. Let's just enjoy rest of the dance," Chloe said, dancing close to James. "I do love you you know that right?"

James leaned in and kissed her. "I know and I love you too. I don't know what I would do if I had never met you."

Chloe smiled softly. "I feel the same way."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," James said.

"Are you asking-"

"Not yet. I'm going to make it romantic, but that can wait until later," James said.

"Well I can tell you my answer-"

"Not until I properly ask," James said.

Chloe smiled. "Well I'll wait patently for your proposal."

XXXXXXXXXX

"You know, I've never had a guy treat me the way you treat me. Everyone always just uses me for sex and then throws me away. You're still here, even after we've had sex." Molly leaned close to Micheal. "You don't know how happy you've made me."

"You're a wonderful person. Everyone should see that." Micheal said. "The sex is good too." He laughed.

"I aim to please," Molly said. "I like that you can keep up with my sex drive. Not many people can keep up with me."

"Well I haven't had the best of luck in that department, but you don't mind that I suck at sex."

"Oh you're fine," Molly said.

"Thanks," Micheal said.

"I'm glad I'm your girlfriend," Molly said. "You make me so happy."

Micheal smiled, kissing Molly. "And I'm glad I'm you're boyfriend.''

XXXXXXXXX

The rest of the ball went out without a hitch. Everyone had a good time before they went back to their houses.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Molly woke up next to Micheal, both naked and with Micheal's arms around her. It was nice to wake up next to a guy. Normally they let right away when they were done. She cuddled closer to her boyfriend. "mmm? You awake?" Michea asked.

"Yeah, but you can sleep if you want," Molly said

Micheal sat up. "Nah. I should get some homework done."

"I understand. Maybe you should put some clothes on first," Molly said with a laugh.

"Oh right,"Michal laughed, putting on some pants and a shirt. "You should get dressed too."

"Oh but how can I distract you from your homework if I get dressed?" Molly said, getting out of bed and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her naked boy pressed against his back.

"I really do need to get some homework done. How about you get dressed, do your homework and then we can play again," Micheal said. "I'll even help you with it if you need help."

"I'm glad you're a perfect so you have your own room,"Molly said, getting dressed. "but fine, as long as we have some fun afterwords," Molly said.

"We'll have as much fun as you want after we finish our homework, and we should probably eat something."

"I guess food is good too," Molly relented. "We can have food before we have some fun."

Micheal laughed. "I got Molly to wait for sex. I must be pretty special."

"Oh shut up," Molly said, rolling her eyes. Micheal just laughed again. "Stop it," Molly whined.

"Let's just go and work on our homework. I'll stop teasing you."

"Fine, and you better stop teasing me or I'll leave."

"You wouldn't do that. You know you like me," Micheal said.

"So? I can pick up any boy I want," Molly stated.

"But you won't. You're happy with me, happier than you would be with anyone else," Micheal said.

"You suck. Being right and everything," Molly said, mumbling.

Micheal turned to face her and kissed her. "That's all you get until after our homework is done and we eat something."

"Fine. Fine," Molly said. "We'll do all of this and then we'll have some fun."

XXXXXX

Rosa tuned to Axel. "You were great."

Axel laughed. "What can I say? I know what I'm doing."

Rose cuddled beside Axel. Rose had only her shirt on, and Axel didn't have anything on. There weren't any statutory laws here. It came from the setting young purebloods with other purebloods and sometimes the ages were great enough that a statutory. "I love you."

"That's swear, I love you too," Axel said. "We probably shouldn't let people know we're sleeping together. I don't think people would understand. While it's not illegal, people might look down on us for the age difference. I don't want to put you through that. They'll think it's wrong, They won't understand our love."

"I understand. I'll keep this between us," Rosa said. She got up and got dressed. "I'm going to get breakfast, what to come with?"

"Yeah sure,"Axel said, getting dressed. "I would love to eat breakfast with you."

"Yay! I want to show you off to my friends. Dominique and Roxanne will be so jealous! "Rosa said with a smile.

Once they were both done getting dressed, they went into the Great Hall. Rosa sat down at the Gyrffindor table where her friends were."I want you all to see my new boyfriend, Axel."

"Isn't he too old for you?" Lily asked.

"What does age have to do with it?" Rosa asked. "We're happy together. Besides it's not much different than Chloe and James."

"Huh?" Chloe said, hearing her name called. She looked lost in though. "Me and James are different. I'm older and we're closer to each other in age."

"I thought you'd be happy for me."Rosa complained. "Come on Axel, let's go to the Slytherin table."

"It won't be much better there,"Axel pointed out. He sat down on the end of the table.

"We don't want you and you-"

"Shut up if you know what's good for you," Axel said harshly.

"Alright fine," the Sytherin said, fear in his voice.

"I guess eating here was the best option." Axel said.

"I'm sad my friends don't understand that we love each other," Rosa said.

"Love huh?"

"Do you not love me?" Rosa asked.

"No that's not it. You just never said it before," Axel said. "But yes, I love you too."

"Oh. I didn't think about that. I just assumed it was a given that we were in love," Rosa said.

"Well I suppose that's true. I wouldn't want to be with anyone but you," Axel said. "I think it's time I start teaching you the good spells"

"That good spells?" Rosa asked.

"Dark magic," he whispered back to her.

"Won't we get in trouble?" Rosa asked.

"You let me take of that. Something might happen when you need those spells," Axel said.

"You really think there's going to be a war or something right?" Rosa asked.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay.. You just have to trust me okay?" Axel asked.

"Okay. I trust you,"Rosa said with a smile. "I'd trust my life to you,"

"I won't let you down," Axel said.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Man even Rosa has a boyfriend now," Dominique complained.

"But it's gross. He's so much older than her," Roxanne pointed out.

"Still, at least she has boyfriend," Dominique said.

"You'll always have me," Roxanne said.

Dominique laughed. "That's true, but even Molly has a boyfriend."

"Yeah I didn't see that one coming," Lily said. "I didn't think Molly would ever settle down with someone."

"I know right?" Dominique said. "I mean, Molly is always with a guy and now she has a steady boyfriend. It's not fair."

"We'll find someone," Roxanne said. "I mean we're going to go stay alone our whole lives."

Dominique blushed. "Well I did go on a date with a boy from Durmstrung. His name is Jonathan and he's really nice. I think we might actually go out with each other."

"Why didn't you say anything?"Roxanne asked.

"Because it's nothing serious now. I'll tell you more after it's serious," Dominique said.

"Oi as me, all alone in the world," Roxanne said, putting her had over her head.

"I'm sure you'll find someone too," Dominique said.

"I suppose. Maybe I can snag a French guy," Roxanne said.

Jonathan came to the table. "Sorry to bother you, but I'd live to eat breakfast with Dominique."

Dominique blushed. "Okay, Let's go over to the Slytherin table with the rest of your friends.."

"Sound good," Jonathan took her hand and the two went to the other table.

"Man looks serious," Roxanne complained. "I want a boyfriend too."

"Lily, can I talk to you about something?" Scorpius asked, coming over to the table. "Alone?"

Lily nod, leaving with Scorpius. Once they were alone, "What is it?"

"Something bad is going to happen. I'm not sure how soon, but something really bad is going to happen and I want to protect you. When things go bad, I'll find you. I'll protect you. I don't have a time line, but my parents want me to study the dark arts so I'm ready when something happens,"

"Shouldn't we tell a teacher about this or something?" Lily asked.

"It might cause a panic. No, I think we should stay the between the same us. Nothing might happen and it could be just an excuse for me to study the dark arts, that's why I don't want to tell anyone else," Scorpius explained.

"I guess. I still think I should tell a teacher,"Lily said.

"Fine. My parents said if I had a problem at school to go to Professor Maxwell," Scorpius said.

"Okay let's go."

The duo made their way to the DATDAs room. "Professor Maxwell!" Lily called.

Coming from a back room and looked at the two. "What can I help you with?"

"Scorpius' parents are telling him something bad is going bad is going to happen," Lily explained.

"I'll talk to the Head Master about this. You shouldn't worry. Hogwarts is a safe place," Professor Maxwell said. "Just move along. I'll make sure we're on the look at making sure nothing bad happenes. Thank you for telling me."

"Thank you Professor,"Scorpius saisd.

"Yeah, thanks Professor," Lily added.

Scorpius took Lily's hand and went back to the great hall.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think Albus almost dying is what Hyo saw?" Alek asked Victor.

"I don't know. His dream aren't always on top of things. He just saw darkness in the future, not what the darkness was. I hope that was it. I don't want to think that it's something else. I mean, I'll see if Hyo is still having nightmares of darkness. I'm worried. If it's something else it's something was having nightmares about it and he never has nightmares so it has to be something bad for it to get this bad. Jonathan and David are both worried too." Victor spoke in Russian

Alek replied, in Russian, "it worries me too. I have to protect Albus. No matter what happens I have to protect Albus."

"Yes. I understand. I feel the same way with David and David's brothers. I have to protect them and I will with my life."

"I would die for Albus. I rather it not come to that, but I'm willing to do it .The last task proves that Albus is willing it to die for me."

"I'm the same with David. He'd do anything to protect me. That's why I'm worried about the future according to Hyo."

"Is Hyo always right?"

"He hasn't been wrong yet, but there's always a chance he could be wrong once."

"If he's always right then there's not reason not to believe what has seen,"Alek said.

"I'll talk to Hyo tonight. I'll tell you what he has to say," Victor said.

"Alright. I should get back to Albus. He's probably worried about me."

"Of course. Of course," Victor said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Hyo woke up screaming this morning," Victor told Alek, speaking in Russian. "I think he sees a dark future and it's scaring him. The last task is coming up next month. Do you think it'll be a repeat of what happened last time we held this tournament?"

"I hope not. I don't want Albus to end up dead. I can't protect him in the task. I just get him ready for whatever he may face," Alek said. "But something bloody bad is going to happen and we can't even get ready for it. There has to be something we can do about it," Alek said, also in Russian.

"Just work hard at Defense Against the Dark Arts and work hard at spells that could be used in a battle," Victor offered.

"I hope it doesn't come down to that," Alek said. "It worries me that something dark is coming. It has to be bad if Hyo wakes up screaming."

"We should work together on this. Keep an eye on Albus if you can. I understand that you want to win, but I don't have any other way to protect him but beg for your help."

"Beg huh? I never thought I 'd see you beg."

"I have to keep Albus safe. I love him,"Alek said.

"I understand I'll try and keep an eye on him. I mean, it's like like Annette will be able to do anything. She's worthless. I can't wrap my eyes on him. As long as I win, I'll keep him safe."

"Thank you. I'm sure Albus doesn't want to win. He doesn't want to be apart of this at all, so you don't need to worry him taking the win from you."

"That's true. Like I said, as long as it didn't get in the way of me winning I'll keep an eyes on Albus. I can't promise I can see him all the time, but I'll do what I can."

"That's all I ask for. I don't want him to die. I almost lost him once. I don't know if I can handle going though that again."

"I understand. I don't know what I'd do if I lost David,"Victor said.

"Alek!" Albus said, running over to the two. "I've been looking for you. Is everything okay?"

Alek smiled. "Yeah, everything's fine. I was just talking to Victor about the last task. We should train more so you can win the cup."

"Do you really think I can win? I don't even want to be a part of it," Albus said.

"No, you can't win because I'm going to win," Victor stated.

"I'm okay with that. I just don't want to die," Albus said.

"You won't die. The final task is a maze. We just have to find away to keep track of where you've been and where you're going so you don't get lost."

"They'll be monsters in the maze though, right?"Albus asked.

"Yeah they'll be monsters and a lot of other things that will try to stop you from getting the to the cup. If you follow me, I'll take care of all of the monsters. You just need to touch the cup second,"Victor explained.

"Thank you. I'm not so scared anymore. I don't really want to win anyway. You're famous and everyone wants to know you or talk to you. I don't want that," Albus said.

Victor laughed. "You're cute. I don't really think about what happens after I win. I just want to win for the glory and the money."

"What are you going to do with the money?" Albus asked.

"I'm going to buy myself a castle. A place that David and his brothers can live with me and not worry about their families" Victor said simply. "Maybe see the world too."

"Is there something wrong with David's family?" Albus asked.

"They live on their own. Their dad's in Askiban and their mother is dead. I want to give him a real home."

"That's something worth fighting for to win,"Albus said.

"Damn straight," Victor said.

"Come on, let's go train some more. Even with Victor's help it's still going to be dangerous," Alek said.

"Okay," Albus said. "it was nice talking to you." He then left with Alek.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I really like you and want to go steady," Jonathan told Dominique

"I-I would love that.," Dominique said with a smile. She let him kiss her. "I've never had a serious boyfriend before."

"Well I'm lucky to have you as my girl friend. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend. I guess I was just the first person to see that."

Dominique blushed. "if you say so.''

"I do say so, and I know a beautiful women when I see one," Jonathan said.

"No one's ever said stuff like this before. I like it."

Jonathan laughed. "Well I'm happy to tell you things like that as much as you want."

"That's wonderful,"Dominique said. He kissed her again.

"You taste so good," Jonathan said with a laugh, causing Dominique's face to grow even brighter.

"I never thought I'd fall for a British girl, but you were something special. The only British girl that stood a chance of ending up with me."

Dominique laughed. "Well I'm glad I'm so special. Are you worried about the tournament? Your brother is dating one of the champions."

"Does it bother you that your cousin's in it too?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah. I worry a lot about Albus, but there's nothing I can do about it," Dominique said.

"It's the same way with Victor. I worry about him, but there's nothing I can do about it. I'm sure he'll win though. Victor is just like that.: always winning like that. I'm sorry about your cousin, but I don't think he'll win."

"That's okay. I don't think Albus will win either," Dominique said. "It's sad, but Albus just isn't the kind of kid that should be in the tournament to begin with. I still don't understand how he was able to be a champion to begin with. He's too young. He almost died during the second task, how is he going to make it through the last task?"

"Victor's going to help him," Jonathan said. "They made an agreement. Victor will help Albus as long as Victor wins the cup."

"That's a great thing. I'm glad. I'm sure Albus will be fine with Victor watching over him," Dominique said.

"I'm sure we won't have to deal with Annette. She stands less than a chance than Albus. I don't understand why she's a champion either. Victor is the only one who seems like a good candidate for champion."

"That's true. I don't understand why the cup picked who it picked. I'm mean,Albus and Annette aren't really the best people to fight in the in the tournament. I've been thinking. Someone must have messed with the cup. How else would Albus end up in it? If they messed with the cup for Albus, then maybe they put Annette in so Albus or Victor had a better chance at winning."

"Then why leave Victor in the running?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he ran out of time? Or something happened and he was going to get caught?" Dominique said.

"Well whatever. It's not like we're able to do anything about it now,"Jonathan said.. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course, what is it?" Dominique asked.

"My younger brother, Hyo, can see into the future in his dreams. He's having nightmare. Something bad is going to happen, something really bad. We can't figure out what."  
Charlie

"Shouldn't we tell someone about that?" Dominique asked.

"Professor Maxwell already knows and he said he'd take care of doing the best he could to stop whatever evil is coming, but Hyo keeps having these nightmares. He's never had such bad nightmares. He wakes up screaming. He's never done that. Victor's really worried too."

"It sounds so scary," Dominique said. "What do I do if something bad does happen?"

"Find me or Victor as fast as you can. We're trying to figure out what will happen. It might be the third task. Someone might die in it. We have to think the same thing that happened last time will happen again. No one knows that's going on. Another secret. There's been a Neo Deatheater movement. They're trying to bring back Voldimort. And how did they bring him back last time?"

"The cup. You think they have anything to do with it?" Dominique asked. "We can't let them do the third task then. It's t to dangerous."

"I doubt they'll stop the championship over Hyo's dreams or the fact they have Neo Deatheatsers around. Besides, while we have proof of Hyo's dreams, there's no proof we can give to prove Hyo's right. Who's going to listen to a first year talking about death and danger?" Jonathan said.

"So what can we do?" Dominique asked.

"Just wait until whatever happens happens," Jonathan said.

"I'm scared now. I don't want to die. I don't want anyone in my family to die. I don't want anyone to die."

"We're working hard to figure out and stop whatever stop it before it happens. I can't promise things won't go to hell, but I can promise that I'll protect you."

Dominique hugged Jonathan. "I'll be depending on you then."

Jonathan smiled, holding onto Dominique. "Everything's going to be okay. I'll protect you."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"What happened?" James demanded.

"Lily was hexted by someone," The nurse said. "She'll be fine, but she'll be fine in a day or two."

"Who did it?" Scorpius asked.

"We don't know. One of her friend brought her in here. They said they found her slumped over in a hallway, unconscious, and brought her here," the nurse said.

"This was probably a Slytherin that did it because she's dating you. This is all your fault," James told Scropius harshly.

"What makes you think it wasn't a Gryffindor?" Scorpius asked.

"Either way, it's because she's dating you that his happened. This is all your fault." James looked down at this sister. "Why did you have to pick Lily to go out with? You could go out with any Slytherin that you wanted."

"Because I love Lily," Scorpius said. "And I don't care what you think about it. I want to marry her when we're older. I really love your sister. So I'll even stand up to you. This might have been my fault. That just means I have to work harder to protect her. Its' not like you're doing any better."

"Shut up. I can't be everywhere at once and Albus needs so much help right now. Damn it. I should have protected Lily. And I don't want her marrying a Slytherin like you."

"But Lily loves me too. We're going to be happy together, even if you don't like it."

"My Uncle Ron is going to throw a fit over this," James said with a sigh. "He told Rose that she had to do than you at everything. He really doesn't like the Malfoy family. I'm in the same boat he's in, but you're willing to stand up to me, that takes guts. If you're going to keep going out with Lily, you better protect her so this doesn't happen again."

"I understand. I'll do my best to keep her safe. I don't want anything bad happening to her than you do."

"Good. Then, for the moment, I'll be counting on you to protect Lily when I can't," James said.

"Alright," Scorpius said. "I'll try to find out who did this to her and make sure they never touch Lily again."

"Let me know who did it. I'll take care of them. I can do it better than you could," James said.

"Alright." Scorpius said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Everyone was excited. It was finally time for the last task. Everyone was getting ready for the start of the third and final task.

"Be careful Annette. I know you want to win, but don't get yourself killed," Jean told his girlfriend.

"I won't die. I made it through the first two tasks I can make it though this one," Annette said.

"Well you didn't really do much in the other two tasks, and you didn't' even do the second task. You have to understand why I'm worried," Jean said.

"I did well in the first task," Annette complained.

"You did the easiest way to win. I'm sure you'll be fine. I just don't want you to do anything stupid," Jean said.

"I'll do my best to win this and, of course, stay alive. You don't need to worry. I'll be fine."

"A lot's riding on you Victor," David said. "You have to win no matter what."

"I know. I know I have to win. No one else stands a chance to win against me. We're going to get that castle and live happily ever after, or some bull shit like that."

David laughed. "Yeah some bull shit like that. I know you can do it though."

"Oh course I can. I'm the only one who can. Hyo still having nightmares?" Victor asked.

"Yeah. Still waking up screaming. Every night. He wet the bed last night because he was so scared," David said.

"Damn it. If I don't come back-"

"Don't say that. Of course you'll come back. Everyone is counting on you,"

"I understand."

"I'm scared," Albus told Alek.

"Don't worry. Just stay by Victor and everything will be okay," Alek said. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I hope so. "Albus said. "It's still scary. I don't want to die."

"You won't die. I promise you won',"Alek said. "I trust Victor to keep an eye on you. Just don't get separated from Victor."

"I won't. I stay by Victor and I'll come in second and everything will be good right?" Albus asked.

"Right. Everything will be okay."

"What if I lose track of Victor?" Albus asked.

\

"Just don't let that happen. I have faith you can do this on your own, but getting help from Victor is something that'll help a lot,"Alek said. He hugged him. "Just do your besr and you'll be fine."

Albus nodded.

Soon they were at the starting at the start of the race. The gun went off and everyone ran into he maze. Annette ran one way and Victor ther oher direction. One of them were fight and Victor had a good idea of where he was going." Just stay close."

After some walking, Albus fel something grab him. "Ah!" Albus cried. A devil's snare, wrapping it self around his leg.

Victor quickly used a daylight spell and that devil's snare. The creature let of of Albus and went away.

"Stay close. Those things are the least dangerous thing in here," Victor said.

As they walked some more, they heard Annette screaming. "Well I think she's not going ot be a problem"

"Shouldn't we go help," Albus asked.

"No. She can handle herself."

More walking. Albs wasn't sure they weren't walking in circles. His idea of going around in circles

when they saw a Sphinx . "I have a riddle for you."

"Screw your riddles," Victor attacked the beast. After a few moment, Victor was pinned of the back of the plants that made up the maze.

"Victor!" Albus used a pain spell on the Sphinx. It cried in pain and let go of Victor and moved to Albus. Albus put up a shield spell, but it had little use against the monster. Albus scream in pain as the monster stuck it paw in his skin. He was bleeding rather badly. Why couldn't Victor jus do the riddle?

Victor got himself up and can tasked a powerful spell, knowing the animal out. Victor was worse for wear, but was able to get up and slit the throat of the beast.

Victor went over to Albus. He used a spell to help with his wounds. "You should go back. You're really bloody hurt."

"N-No. I'm going to work hard and get second place," Albus said.

"You'll end up in the hosptial again."

"No I wont. You closed the wounds. I should be okday.

"But I can only do temporary. They'll open up again after some time."

"Well we have to hurry," Albus said.

"You're crazy man,"

"But you're really injured too," Albus pointed out.

"Can't fight that. I guess if we help each other I guess,"Victor said. He didn't like he idea of needing help, but there's nothing that can be done to win. "let's keep moving."

"Alek taught me some simple healing magic. Want me to heal your wounds?" Albus assked.

"I can do it myself," Victor, doing was he said. "I'll probably need the hospital too."

"Why didn't you just answer the riddle?" Albus asked.

"There was no point. I can't do riddles so I would end up the same way," Victor said.

"I could have done the riddle," Albus said.

"I didn't think of that," Victor left unsaid that he thought Albus was useless

"Well we need to keep going," Victor said.

After a while they ran into pack of wolves. "Let me handle this." Victor used a flare at them, bliding the wolves. Victor then hit them all with a spell. The wolves cried as they died.

"Is' so sad," Albus said.

"they would have killed us if we haven't killed them," Victor stated.

"I know. I know."

After about another hour, they would find the cup. "'ll touch it first for the win, and you can touch it second."

"Right."

Victor touched the cup and disappeared. Albus panicked and touched the cup. They were soon in a grave yard. This was exactly what happened last time they had the tournament. Why didn't people check on things so this didn't happen again.

"Oh we have two of them," One of the clocked figures said.

"And look, one's a Potter," another one said.

Albus stayed close to Victor. "What the hell do you want?" Victor spar.

One of the clocked figure whispered something to who looked like the leader. "No one touch the Potter. He's protected."

Albus was confused. Why was he protected? He thought he'd be enemy number one. He still staying close to Victor. "What the bloody hell do you people think you are? And what the hell are you going to do to us?"

"Us? No just you," The head figure said. "Albus is protected by an outside source. You are going to be given to choices. We kill you for your blood to bring back the dark wizard, or you can join us."

"Like hell I'd join you,"Victor spat out.

Albus handed Victor a key. "it's porkey to go back to the start of the maze," Victor grabbed Albus' hand and warped back to the start of the maze. Everyone was cheering, but Albus collapsed and Victor bent down to his knees. The medical team ran off to take care of them.

XXXXXX

"Alek, Jame, there's a new dark wizard is coming. There was a cult talking about it. They wanted to kill Victor. They said I was protected by someone and wouldn't be harmed. I don't understand. But that's not what's important. A new dark wizard is going to come and and do something bad."

"Calm down," James said. "I'll do what Dad did and start an army to fight. We won't just sit back and let it happen. I'll take care of this."

"But it's so dangerous," Albus said.

"And if you make this army, you have to do so knowing many of your army will die," Alek said. "People die on wars."

Albus looked around. "I'm not at St. Mungo?" Chaning the subject.

"No. They could take care of you and Victor here. Annette was taken to St. Mungo's tough. She was really hurt in the maze.," James said.

"Victor already told us everything that happened. We know about a dark wizard coming to power. I told Dad already. They're already looking into it. I'm sure he'll figure it out and stop it before anything bad happens."

"Yeah that make sense"Albus said. "But they said I was protected and they wouldn't do anything to me Why would they not want to hurt me?"

"I don't know."Alek said. "But I'm happy you weren't hurt anymore you than you had been."

"Yeah but it borthers me," Albus said.

Alek leaned in and kiss Albus. "Just let me and your bother take care of everything. You just need to rest."

"Okay. I'll work on getting better. You'll come visit me a lot right?" Albus asked, both of them

"of course I will," James said.

"And I'll come when ever I have the chance. You should be up and about in a few days," Alek added

"Thank you. I don't like being all alone," Alus said.

"Victor's right over there," James pointed to another bed. David was with him.

"Is Victor okay?" Albus asked.

"He'll be fine. He's not much worse than you are,'' James said.

"That's good. He protected me. I might have died if he wasn't there with me," Albus said.

"But congrats, you cane in second in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. That has to mean something," James said, gently hugging Albus. "And you were able to save both yourself and Victor with hat portkey."

"I was afraid I was going to die, so I made the prortkey in case things got bad and I had to get out of there before I died. I guess it was a good idea," Albus said. "They wanted Victor go join them or was willing to die than join them."

"Yeah we've heard it all of it from Victor. Like I said. Dad and Uncle Ron will take care of it," James said. "So don't worry about that. Don't worry about anything. You just need to rest. I'll bring Lily by later. She's a bit overwhelmed by everything to come and visit you right now. Everything will be okay. Everything will be taken care of."

"If you're so sure Dad and Uncle Ron and the rest of the aurors can take care of it, why do you wawnt to make an army here?" Albus asked.

"I-"

"Because he's afraid Hogwarts will be attacked and he wants to be ready if that happens, right?" Alek asked.

"Yeah that's it,"James said. "i just want people to be ready if Hogwarts is ever attacked."

"That sound nice," Albus yawned. "I think I'm going back to sleep for a little while."

"Just get some sleep," Alek said.

"Yeah get some rest."James asid.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

No one saw it coming, but when Asher came back to school he pointed out that it was Professor Maxwell that put the mark on him. It was an uproar. Once it was found out that the professor was found to be working for some idea of a dark wizard. Everyone was in shock. Professor Maxwell was a teacher here for years and no one knew how evil the man was.

"I knew you weren't crazy," James told Asher. "Do you really think that there's a new dark wizard?"

"I don't know. I hope not, but I also hoped I was wrong about Professor Maxwell," Asher said.

"Well he's in askaban now. We shouldn't have to worry about him doing anything to anyone anymore," James said.

"Yeah that's true. I guess I'm just worried. What if there is another dark wizard out there? Do you think they'll come after me for ruining their plans? I mean, it's my fault Professor Maxwell is in Askaban right now. If they wanted Professor Maxwell here at school then wouldn't they want to do something to me?"

"I won't let them. Besides you spend the summer at my house so they can't get you there," James said. "Everything will be okay. Just trust me. I'm making an army, so if the school is attacked we'll be ready for it. I already have a good deal of people who want to be a part of it."

"That sounds like a good idea. When do you start?" Asher asked

"We already started. It'll be nice to get some spells that'll help. I'll give you the time and place later. I'm happy you're back at school," James said.

"Yeah I am too."

XXXXXXXX

"Going to find that castle you want?" Alek asked Victor..

"Yep! It's going to be awesome. David, Jonathan, Hyo and me are going to have a nice place to live. I plan on being an Auror. David's going to be a medic. Jonathan and Hyo would still be on school. They'll have a nice home, something that they haven't bad in a long time."

"That's a good. I'm sure you'll all be happy out there," Alek said. "My family has a castle. I like living here, but it lonely. No one's around but my parents and me. It's a big outing to leave the castle."

"Well, I'll come and visit you," Victor said. "Then you won't be alone for so long."

"Thank you. I'll look foreword to it," Alek said with a smile.

"Have you heard about James' little army he's making?" Victor asked.

"I have. I don't think he understands that people die in wars. If he wants an army, then he hast to deal with he fact that people will die. He doesn't understand." Alek said.

"It's sad. If they go against a dark wizard, they're going to die. No matter how strong they get they'll never be strong enough to take out a dark wizard." Victor said.

"I know that. That's why Albus and me aren't in their little army. Albus learned a lot for the championship. He knows enough that he can get away if he needs to, That's all that maters to me. Albus isn't stupid enough to attack a dark wizard," Alek said.

"That's good. I'll be running into danger once I'm an auroer, or will be one, so I'll probably run into this dark wizard. Don't tell David or Jonathan or Hyo about this I don't want to worry them."

"You really think they won't worry about you with that position?" Alek asked.

"I know. The less they know the better," Victor said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want Albus to know if I were doing something dangerous," Alek said.

"Hyo's dreams aren't getting any better."

"That's not good. So whatever is going to happen hasn't happened yet?"

"That's what it looks like."

"I wish his dreams were more direct. 'Something bad' is hard to go on."

"I know, but there's nothing more we can do.,"Victor said..

"I'm really worried," Alek said.

"Anyone would be worried. That's why we can't tell anyone about this. It would cause chaos and we don't want that."

Alek shook his head. "I'll protect Albus no matter what happened. I'm not afraid of anyone else getting killed. Well, besides David and them. I don't want anything to happen to them either. I'll help them if things go bad."

"Did you hear the temporary Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is?" Victor said.

"No. Who is it?"

"Harry Potter."

"Great. I'm glad he doesn't mind me dating Albus."

"That's always a good thing," Victor said. "David doesn't have a family that isn't here at Hogwarts and my parents disowned me for being a magic user."

"My parents, well I don't like talking about them," Alek said.

"That's fine. I don't really care about your parents. I still don't understand why you came to Hogwats and not Durmstang. It's closer to you and I think would be a better fit for you."

"I wanted to go Hogwarts. I didn't like being so close to my family. I wanted to be as far away from them from possible. Besides, Hogwarts is a good school."

"If you say so."

"And I met Albus here. I love Albus and can't imagine my life without him," Alek said.

"You really love him don't you?" Victor asked.

"I do. I need him. So many people were afraid of me when I started Hogwarts. Albus befriended me and I found myself liking him. When we almost lost them, I knew I needed him in my life. I love him more than anything else."

"Albu is lucky to have a boyfriend like you," Victor said. "I know the feeling. I love David more than life. I'd do anything for him."

"James doesn't like me though," Alek said with a sigh. "And I think I scare Lily."

"They'll come around when they figure out how much you love Albus," Viictor said.

"I hope so." Alek said, frowning. "James won't give me a chance bcause I'm in Slytherin. He's fine with Roxanne and Dominique, and Albus course, but he dislikes all of the rest of the people in my house."

"That's just stupid. He needs to give people chance," Victor shook his head. "I just hope he doesn't die because of his little army. I don't think Albus would handle it well if his brother died."

"Yeah but it's not like I can s top James from being a jack ass."

"I know that. From what I can tell, he's rather bull headed. I don't see him listening to reason," Victor said.

"Yeah you got that right. I just wish he understood that he's going to lead his army to their deaths. That's what happened to people in war. I'm worried James is going to have so many kids in his little army that it'll lead to more deaths. It'll be a slaughter."

"It's not like we can stop it though," Vicktor said.

"I know. I'm keeping Albus away from that nonsense. I'm not letting James do something sttupid that will get his brother killed."

"I doubt they'll go after Drumstang until they get The UK, under control. I'm going to be an aurora so I might get pulled into any war that might happen."

"I hope it's not war that that Hyo is dreaming about." Alek said. "I'm sill worried about that. What do you think his dreams mean?

"I don't know. His dreams have been more certain before. There might be something stopping him from seeing clearly," Victor said.

"Who would do that? How many people know Hyo can see into the future?" Alek said

"David, Jonathan, me, and you. I don't think anyone else knows about it."Victor said

"Then how can someone know to block his vision?"

"That's a good point. I suppose someone might have overheard us talking about it, but I don't think that's a case. I don't know how someone would want to cloud Hyo's vision. Someone wants to be unseen." Victor said.

"That makes sense, but I still don't like it . Hyo still screaming every morning?" Alek asked.

"Most days. Sometimes he get a good night's sleep, but it still doesn't look good," Victor said. "I want to help him so badly, but there's nothing I can do."

"There's only a few weeks left at school. If something it going to happen, they're running out of time. Unless they want to attack the school."Alek said.

"It would make sense for them to attack the school while there's people from all the big schools are here together."Victor said.

"That make senses," Alek said.

"I think the seventh years can help hold them off, but the best plan is getting everyone yet." Victor said. "Especially those under fifth year. They should get away as fast as possible."

"I'll do my best to get the younger kids of out of here," Alek said.

"Good. It'll be chaotic,"Victor pointed out.

"I know, but someone need to take control of the situation," Alek aid.

"As many people can save we save. I'm still hoping that Hogwarts isn't attacked," Victor said. "I don't know why they would-"

There was message going out to everyone to come to main hall. "I wondered what's going on." Alek asked

"Let's go see," Victor said. They quickly went to the Great Hall. Victor left and sat with his boyfriend and David's brother. Alek went over to Albus.

The head master came up, looking worse for wear. "The Ministry was attacked late night. We're just working on figuring out everything. Students who's' family is dead or in St. Mungo as fast as we can."

"Do you think my dad's dead?" Albus asked, clearly distraught.

"I'm sure-" Alek started.

One of prefects came over to them. " needs to come with me."

"Can I come with? I'm his boyfriend."

"Family only, sorry."

XXXXXXXX

Albus looked around. All of his cousins were there. He felt his heart dropped. Someone close to them had died.

"I'm sorry to tell you all, but Ron Weasely has been killed. Harry Potter is in St. Mungo's with his injuries. He'll recover fine. He just needs his rest right now. The Potter children can come with me and see your father," the perfect told them.

"D-dad's dead. Just like that? It's not fair. Why did have to die?" Rose said, bursting into tears. She held onto Hugo and just cried. Molly went over and hugged them too.

"It's okay. He knew the risks going into that position. I'm sure he died thinking of you, about how much you mean to him. He knew he'd be protecting you." Molly said. She had tears in her own eyes.

"It's not fair. Not fair at all," Rose cried.

"C-can we go see my dad now?" Lily asked. She wished Scorpius was here with her, but they wouldn't let him come.

"Right this way," the prefect saisd.

XXXXXXXXX

Harry smiled weakly, seeing his kids. Ginny was already there."Mom!" Lily ran into her mother's arms. Ginny hugged Lily close.

"Shhh, it's okay. Look your dead is even awake," Ginny said.

"Dad what happened? How did Uncle Ron die?" James asked.

"I don't know. Everything was happening so fast. I should have been able to save him. Damn it all," Harry said. "It's those damn Slytherings. They grew up and now worship the new dark lord. It's all their fault Ron is dead."

"You don't know if there's a new dark lord or not," Ginny pointed out.

"They had the dark mark on them Ginny," Harry pointed out.

"I've started an army at the school, like you did when you were in school. We'll be ready if they attack Hogwarts," James said

"Do you know how many of us died in the final battle? If Hogwarts is attacked, you work on getting everyone to safely. Only fight when you have to," Harry said, wincing as he sat up.

"Don't push yourself Harry," Ginny said. "The doctors say you're lucky to be alive."

"I know. I know. I still believe there's a new dark wizard around. We have to be on out toes. I'm not losing so many friends again," Harry said.

"You shouldn't think about that right now. You have to recover before you can do anything," Ginny said.

"A lot of us are injured or dead. I have to get back up and running as fast as I can," Harry said. "They need me."

"Not if you're going to kill yourself doing that. You're no use dead. You need to take your time to recover I won't let you go off fighting some dark wizard that may or may not exist," Ginny said.

"They had the dark mark on them Ginny," Harry pointed out.

"They could just be people left over from the war that want to try again. It doesn't mean there's a new dark wizard. You fight people who try to be a dark lord, but none of them turned out to be any trouble,"Ginny said.

"Let's not talk about this in front of the kids," Harry finally said.

"Oh! Right. Don't worry about things kids. Everything will be fine," Ginny said. Lily was still crying.

James had an arm around Albus.

"A little late for that mom. A new dark wizard? It's the only thing that make sense," James said. "A random group of people wouldn't just attack the ministry. There's a dark wizard of some power attacking here. Normal wizards wouldn't be able to do this much damage."

"It's nothing you should worry about," Harry said. "I took care of Volimort and I've only gotten better at magic since then-"

"But you still ended up in the hospital,"James said.

"I wasn't ready. I mean, we won. That's all that matters," Harry said.

"Mom, can I spend the night here with you?" Lily asked.

"You're going to need to go back to school soon. You can visit your father instead of going to Hogsmeid. I'm sorry but you need to go back now."

"Please! I don't want to leave!" Lily cried. "Don't make me go."

James came over and pulled Lily from their mom. "It's okay. You can visit again soon. Okay we're ready to go back."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was a somber time at Hogwarts. Everyone had either lost someone in the fight or knew someone who did. James was pissed, and upped the army he was building, more days and harder spells. If they attacked Hogwarts they'd be ready. They wouldn't have a lot of deaths because they'd be ready. He wasn't sure if he fully believed that. If his father almost died and his Uncle Ron, had died. How would his army supposed to take on people who could do that? His father as probably right. They would work on getting people to safety. If they could do that then he was okay with his army. They'd be able to defend themselves on the run and that was what mattered.

"James," Chloe said, sitting next to him. She wrapped her arms around him."I'm so sorry your Dad got hurt."

"There's nothing to do about it. He'll be fine," James said.

"You have to let yourself be upset," Chloe said. She pulled James up with her and took them to a mostly unused part of the library. "Okay. You can cry now. No one will see you do it here."

James was soon crying as Chloe held him. "It's okay. Cry as much as you want. No one is going to see you."

It took a while, but James was soon feeling better. "See? A good cry makes you feel better," Chloe said. "Everything is going to be fine. You're working hard with the army. I'm sure you'll be able to keep Hogwarts safe."

"What if I can't? What if all I do is lead them to their deaths?" James asked. "No matter how much we train, we're still just kids."

"You're dad was just a kid when he won against Voldimort," Chloe pointed out. "I'm sure you'll be able to fight against them and win."

"I hope so. I don't want to put people into situations that they'll die," James said.

"Have some faith. No matter what happens, they'll be able to fight better than they would if they hadn't worked with you. You don't even know if Hogwarts will be attacked or not," Chloe said.

"I hope they don't attack. What if they attack next year? I won't here to lead the army into battle."

"You'll have to find someone to take over," Chloe said simply. "I could do it."

"You? You don't know a lot about-"

"I know a lot. I think I can lead them in your place," Chloe said. "You can count on me."

"Alright. I believe you," James said with a small smile. "I'll be counting on you."

Chloe hugged James. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I should probably help Lily or Rose deal with this. Rose and Hugo are a wreck. I understand, they've lost their father," James said.

"Didn't you hear? Their mom is coming to the school to help Rose and Hugo deal with the loss of their father," Chloe said.

"That's good. I'm sure my aunt will help them feel better," James said.

"A lot of families are doing that right now," Chloe said. "Your mom might be here too, but she might also be with your dad."

"I'm betting she's with my dad,"James said. "Since we saw her in the hospital and are able to go back instead of going to Hogsmeid every other week."

"That's nice of them," Chloe said. "I think you're the only one who they let do that."

Jame wiped his eyes. "Let's go back to the Great Hall. I'm sure they'll be happy that I'm there."

"Yeah I'm sure your siblings will be happy to see you," Chloe said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus was with Alek. "It's not fair. My Uncle Ron is dead. My dad is injured. I knew a lot of the Aurors. We weren't really fiends or anything, but they're all dead now."

Alek held onto Albus as he cried. "Why would someone attack the Ministry? Do you think there's actually a knew dark wizard around? That's what people are saying. I'm scared."

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you," Alek said calmly. "Everything will be okay. I know things are hard right now, but everything will be okay."

"How can it be okay?" Albus asked, buried his head into Alek's chest and just cried.

"They won the battle at the Ministry. That's something to be happy about," Alek asked.

"I guess, but so many people died. They won't be able to handle it if they attack again," Albus said.

"They must have taken heavy losses too. I doubt they'll be able to lunch another attack right a way," Alek said. He kept Albus close to himself. "Your dad is going to be okay. Your family will get through this. I know it's hard, but these things take time."

"I can't imagine a world without my Uncle Ron," Albus cried.

"You still have your whole family. You still have me. Things will get better," Alek told him.

"I know, but it's hard right now," Albus said. He looked around the great hall. There were a lot of families around the Hall. "So many people lost loved ones."

the

"Yeah. I'm glad they're letting the families come here to see their children,"Alek said.

"Alek!" Victor said, coming over to them. "How are you doing Albus?"

"Not good," Albus said, not moving from his position in Alek's arms.

"I'm here for you if you need anything," Victor said. "I know it's hard. I lost my parents at a young age. My family is just David and his brothers. I don't know exactly how you're feeling, but I know what it's like to lose family."

"How do you go on after something like this?" Albus asked.

"It takes time, but things get better. Life is never the same, but things get livable. It's good you have Alek. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have David," Victor explained. "And you have such a big family. You have so much comfort from them."

"Oh. I'm sure Rose and Hugo are taking this worse than I am," Albus said.

"Their mom's here. I would leave them alone for right now," Alek said.

"Albus!" Molly cried, running over to them. "I'm so sorry."

"You lost your uncles too," Albus said. "how are you dealing with it?"

"Horrible. I was close with them and now Uncle Ron is dead and Uncle Harry is in St. Mungos. It's scary. But I'm here for you, no matter what happens or happened," Molly said.

"Thanks," Albus said. "I know you care."

"Honestly, I've just been having lots of sex to my mind off of what happened. Micheal can hardly keep up, but it's the only thing that makes me able to forget about what's going on."

"You shouldn't use sex as a coping device," Alek said.

"I know, but," Molly looked down. "I don't like hearing about everyone who died. It's too much for me to handle,"Molly said. "I'll coup better once I've calmed down more. It's horrible. I miss Uncle Ron and am worried about Uncle Harry, but we can't change things. As much as we want to Uncle Ron to be alive and Uncle Harry wasn't injured, there's nothing we can do to fix it."

"I know, but it still hurts,"Albus said.

"I'd be worried if you weren't," Molly said. "The only person who doesn't seem is Fred. He said he knew of the attack before it happened. I asked if he told anyone, and he said he told them, but they didn't believe him."

"That's not good," Albus said. "If they had listened to Fred more people might have lived." He shook his head. "Why wouldn't they listen to them?"

"Because they thought I was probably a prank," Alek said. "Speaking of knowing things, how is Hyo holding up?"

"He's s till having dreams of a war, but those are more than just the darkness like it has been. He's seeing a war happening. He just seems chaos. He can't tell more than chaos," Victor said.

"So the darkness was the attack but there's still a war coming?" Alek asked in Russian.

"Yeah. I don't know if I'll be there when it happens. I graduate and am going to be an Auror. I'll probably be in the thick of it. David's becoming a medic, so he'll probably see some of what's going down too. Hyo's never been wrong, but I really hope he is this time," Victor spoke back in Russian. "You're worried about worrying Albus right?"

"He doesn't need to know a war is coming. It'll just scare him more than he already is."

"Makes sense."

Alek switched back to English. "Do you want to rest? It's been a long day, a stressful day-"

"Albus!" James called, going over to his brother. "How are you holding up?"

"He's not doing well," Alek cut in.

"I wasn't talking to you," James said harshly.

"I'm okay. Well, not really okay, but- I want to go see Dad again. He's not going to die too is he?"Albus asked.

"Dad's not going to die. I promise. No one else is going to die. Everyone is safe right now. We'll see dad against this weekend. Everything is going to be okay," James said. "Lily isn't taking it well. She had a fit and couldn't be calmed down. They used a spell to hep her sleep. Rose is a wreck, I just talked with her." James sighed. "Everyone is doing poorly."

"Just keep telling yourself it will be a little better every day. It won't get much better, but just a little bit better," Molly said. "It's the only reason I'm doing okay-"

"Having sex until your body gives up doesn't mean you're doing okay," Alek said.

"Shut up! I-it makes me feel good, even if it's only for a few moments," Molly said.

"That's not healthy," James told his cousin.

"I know, but I don't know what to do," Molly said.

"Try to cut back on the sex. It might be better for you," James said.

"Okay. I'll try," Molly said. "But it's hard, but I'll try."

"Albus, are you going to be okay with Alek? I'm here for you too, but I'm making the rounds to talk to all of our cousins."

"I'll be okay with Alek," Albus said.

"Alright. I'm going to Dominique and Roxanne," James said, leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's so hard to believe. Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry were either badly hurt or dead. I never thought something like this could happen," Luis said, sitting next to Ciel. "Why did they have to die?"

"People die in wars-"

"Is this a war?" Luis asked.

"I would assume this is an act of war. We just don't know against who yet," Ciel said simply.

"That means more people will die," Luis said.

"Yes it does more people will die," Ciel said.

"Isn't there anything we ca do about it?" Luis asked.

"I doubt it. Those in charge will probably already working on getting ready for the war," Ciel said.

"I don't want a war," Luis said.

"No one wants a war," Ceil said. "Well, they might want a war."

"Why would someone want a war?"

"Because they want to take over the Ministry. They want to take over the whole of England's self. Thy want to be in control of everything. I can bet that they'll of after Russia and France, and soon the whole world."

"But that won't happen right?" Luis asked, more panicked.

"Right. That would never happen. It's just what they want." Ceil paused. "There's plenty of people strong enough to stop them." He didn't want to worry Luis. It was just the facts of things. "Everything will be okay. No one is going to take over England. Everything will be fine." He repeated to try and calm Luis down

"Okay. It's just scary to think about," Luis said. "I don't want anyone else I know to die. I mean, you're right. In a war people die, but maybe it won't be a war? Maybe they'll back off now that they lost their first battle?"

"That would be nice. Let's hope that is the case." Ciel said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"You're wrong about this!" Professor Maxwell yelled as he was pulled away. "I had nothing to do with in the attack at he ministry!" His screams could be heard down the halls. Everyone could hear them, along with the screams of a few seventh year, mostly yelling the same things. It was hard to believe a teacher and some students could be a part of the attack on the ministry. It scared Lily. It was the reason she was with James at the moment. "Do you think there are other teachers out there willing to do the same thing? How can we trust anyone?"

"I'm sure about ninety percent of the teachers here are fine. There might be one more, but chances are all of the teachers are the good guys," James told her, hugging her. "It's because he was head of Slytherin. You can't trust most of them."

"But Dom, Roxanne, and Albus are all in Slytherin and they're good people," Lily said.

"Yeah but they're not the norm. Most Slytherins are horrible person," James said.

"I think that's not a good way to think," Lily said. "The houses get along very well now. It's not like it was when Dad went to school. You shouldn't share his, and Uncle Ron's, ideals of what it means to be Slytherin." Lily said. "I mean, I'm dating Scorpius."

"Yeah I still don't like that," Jame said. "Are you going to be okay? Chloe's freaking out because her dad died."

"I'll be okay. I mean, I'll go to Scorpius,"Lily said, leaving.

James cursed. Why couldn't he take away everyone's pain? He wished he could take all of everyone's pain so they could be happy, but that didn't happen. That couldn't happen. He would die under the pressure of all of that grief.

James went over to Chloe. Without saying anything, he just hugged her.

"He was only there to deliver some new papers. He got there early. If he had been on time he wouldn't have been killed. It was my mom's birthday. He wanted wanted to make her a surprise dinner and dancing. My mom loves dancing. It was going to be special for both of them. But he was killed. He was just a new paper deliver. He didn't work there. He had nothing to do with politics." She said more, but James couldn't understand what she was saying.

"I'm so sorry," was all James was able to say. He just held her as she sobbed against James. "It's not fair. That was not what my mom needed on her birthday. She'll never have a happy one again."

"I know life is unfair. I know it hurts. That's why we have our army right? So that could never happen here," James said.

"What are you talking about? If they attacked here it would be a bloodbath. The best our army could do is get people to safety. There's nothing we can do against actual wizards,"Chloe said. "Do you believe we could actually put up a fight?"

"I think we could do some good damage to them. We're working hard on attack and defensive spells. I'm sure we could do a lot," James said.

"If you think we'll be ready if we attacked then I'm with you all the way,"Chloe said. "J-just" She took a long pause. "You can't die. I don't think I could handle it if you died."

"I promise you I won't die," James said. "I can't just leave you and my family. Besides, I'm the great James Potter. I can do anything."

Chloe laughed a little through her sobs. "Y-yeah. No one can beat the great James Potter."

"And remember, I'll always protect those close to me. That's includes you," James kissed Chloe.

"Not now," Chloe said, pulling away from James.

"I'm sorry. I understand."

"How could you understand? Your parents are still alive! Your father made it through and will be okay. My dad doesn't get that. All he gets in is a furinal, like so many other kids' families. How can you understand that?" She took a few steps away from James. "I think I should be alone."

"No you shouldn't be alone. You can dwell on this alone. It's a lot to take in for one person. My Uncle Ron died. I know what it' like to lose someone close to you. He wasn't my father or anything, but we were close. My whole family is close. To have someone in it die, it's almost too much to bear, but I need to stay calm and cool so I don't upset them more then they already have." James sank to his knees. "I'm not that strong. I can't be their rock right now, but everyone thinks I can be. Aren't I able to grieve too?"

James had tears in his eyes as Chloe bent down and hugged James. "it's okay. You can don't have to be strong for me. I might not be strong, but I'll be strong enough for you," Chloe said. "I love you James." She paused a moment. "Let's get marred."

"What?"

"Let's get married. With everything going on, we should get married now incase something bad happened. I love you James Serious Potter. Make me the happiest girl in the world. School's almost out. We can get marred soon after it's done. I want to be with you forever and ever," Chloe said.

James laughed a little. "I thought it was my job to ask you, but I wold love to marry you. I'll send word to my family. We can have the marriage at my grandparent's house. That's where Flur and Bill got married. It can made to be really nice."

"That sounds wonder. I'll send word to my family. Maybe someone good can come out of this horrible happening."

"Well I have a lot of owls to send out. I'm sure you have several and -" James took out a ring. "I was going to ask you when the time was right. Here," he put the ring on Chloe's finger. "I love you Miss Chloe."

Chloe's eyes grew big. "You really are amazing, you know that James? You should have been the one to ask me.

"Well I as afraid you'd say no."

"I run the James Potter Fan Club. I love spending time with you. You're even closer now that my dad is gone. My mom's a wreck, but I have you and I never want to lose that."

"There's a James Potter Fan Club? I want to go," James said with a small laugh. "Who loves me more than me?"

Chloe gave a weak smile. "I love you. I've loved you since we met. I felt something in you that I can't explain, but I knew I had to get to know you better."

James got up. "Well those owls aren't going to send themselves. Should we go Future Mrs. Potter?'

"I think I am."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lily went to see Scorpius. "Why aren't you with your brother?"

"He's off with Chloe." She hugged Scorpius. "Scorpius, my uncle's dead. He's really dead and not coming back. I'll never see him again. I-it's not fair. A-and did you hear Professor Maxwell lead some kids along in the fight? He wasn't my favorite teacher, but I never thought he was evil. James said that doubts another teacher is evil and I shouldn't worry about it. But how can I not worry about happened happening again?"

Scorpius held into Lily. "I know he's dead. I know it's hard. I'm not going to say I know what you're going though, but I can be here for you." He just held her as she sobbed.

"Oi! Lily!" Roxanne called, coming over to the duo. " Did you hear that James is going to marry Chloe?"

"He what?" Lily asked through her tears.

"Yeah he's been sending owls out of our whole family about it," Roxanne said.

"Why now? Why when everyone is so sad and-"

"It might be a way to lift people's emotions. Weddings are supposed to be fun," Scorpius cut in. "It makes sense if they wanted a wedding to make everyone else happy."

"I suppose," Lily said. She was still crying, but was calming down.

"I think it's a great idea," Dominique saisd, coming over to them. "Roxanne will be my date of course."

"We both have boyfriends." Roxanne pointed out.

"But they don't like us the way we love each other," Dominique complained. "And who doesn't like kissing cousins?"

Roxanne laughed. "I suppose that's true."

"You two are so happy despite everything going on?"Lily asked.

"Because if we let sadness win, that's like letting the bad guys. Yeah I'm depressed about Uncle Ron, but I won't let it stop me from being me," Roxanne said.

"But how can you do that?" Lily asked.

"It's hard, but I keep a smile on my face and try to push though the pain," Roxanne said. "But don't think we don't care or anything like that. We're suffering too. Everyone deals with pain different."

Dominique wrapped her arms around Roxanne. "We have each other and love each other. We have someone to talk to when we need to, but we just cry. We need to push through he sadness."Dominique said. "We need to stay together and we'll get through this. We're going to go to Rose next. You should stay here. It's going to be hard taking to Rose right now. Just stay here with Scorpius."

"I want to help Rose too," Lily protested.

"I know, but the best you can do right now is to stay here with Scorpius," Dominique said.

"Fine."

"It's okay Lily. I'll be here with you," Scorpius said. He hugged her again. "Just stay with me and things will get better with time."

"Fine," Lily said again. She leands in against Scorpius. "I just want to help." She stated crying again.

"And that's why you can't come. Rose doesn't need to try and make you feel better while she's suffering," Roxanna said.

"Alright. I understand,"Lily said. She watched her siblings walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Roxanne and Dominique came over to Rose. She was in the arms of her Ravenclaw boyfriend. His name was Cooper, if Roxanne remembered. She was sobbing. Hugo was there too, crying just as hard.

"Hey Rose. Did you hear the news? James and Chloe are getting married," Roxanne said.

"Good for him," Rose said with a frown. "Why should I care?"

"Because he's your cousin. We're all your cousins. We've all lost our Uncle and-"

"It's good to see you girls," Hermione said, coming back with some food. "Rose hunny, you need to eat, you too Hugo."

"B-but it's-" Rose looked down.

"Your mom is right. You haven't eaten anything since the attack," Cooper said.

"Fine," Rose said, frowning. She ate some of the food.

"Aunt Hermione, have you heard about James marriage to Chloe? They want to have it soon after school ends," Dominique said.

"I have heard that. I'm happy for him," she said. "I'm sure they'll want a big party. It's a good idea to get people's mind on something nice instead of all of this pain," Hermione said. "Victoria and Teddt are getting married this summer too. Maybe we can through a really big double wedding."

"Yeah. Dom and me are going together."Roxanne said. "I might invite my boyfriend, but it'll be us together. Family needs to stick together right?"

Rose smiled a little. "You two were always a little odd." She laughed a little. "But I'm glad you're here. It's just- dad's gone and never coming back. I'll never see him simile, or get mad at Lily for dating Scorpius. I'd give anything to see him, even if he he was angry with me. I- it's not true,"Rose said.

"I'm so sorry hunny," Hermione said. She pushed Cooper away, and hugged Rose. "I know it 's hard, but things will get better. Your father wouldn't want you to suffer because of him."

"Yeah, I suppose he would be upset with me if I-I let myself suffer because of him," Rose said. "It's just so hard."

"No one is telling you that you have to do it right now. Just, you can't dwell on it forever," Hermione said. "We'll be here as long as you need us."

"I'm sorry. You must be hurting just as much as I am," Rose said.

"I've seen a lot of people I was close to die. It doesn't get any easier, but it helps numb the pain," Hermione said. "I loved your father dearly. I still love him. I'll always love him, but I can't let it stop me from doing what needs to be done. As hard as it is to hear, we haven't got the person in charge of the attack. We still have work to bring Ron's killer to justice. We won't stop until we do that."

"I want to help," Rose said.

"You just need to stay here and go to school. Don't worry about it. Let us, adults, deal with this." Hermione said. "You can help by staying close to your cousins and just try and be a kid. I know it's a lot to ask for, but it's what needs to be done."

"I'll do what I can," Rose said. "I'll be strong for everyone, ]and more so for Hugo."

"You have all of us for support." Roxanne said. "We won't let you do this alone. We're all here for you."

"That's right. You got us, and we love you a lot. You'll never be alone," Dominique said.

"O-okay."

XXXXXXXX

"Molly I'm tired. I think we should take a break," Micheal said.

"But, my uncle is dead. Sex makes me feel better," Molly complained.

"I know, but you need to calm down. Sex isn't going to solve your problems," Micheal said.

"What am I supposed to do? My uncle is dead."

"You keep saying that. Saying it won't change anything. Why don't you just let me hold you for a while. It's not sex, but it's nice to just have our bodies touch and be held close." Micheal leand in and kissed Molly. "Everything will be okay."

"Okay. I'll try to just lay here with you," Molly said. "Just make my pain go away."

"I'll do my best,"Micheal said.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It had been a week since the attack on the ministry. Things had calmed down and it seemed mostly normal. There was still an ere of sadness had went over everything. There was happiness, but much of it was forced. Dominique jumped on Rose's back. "Rose! How are you going?"

"As well as could be,"Rose said. "Must you get my attention by grabbing me?"

"Of course here is, bu where's the fun in that? You need more adventure in your life,"Dominique said.

"Ah you beat me to it," Roxanne said, coming back to the other two. "Molly wants us girls to get together with Chloe to help her plan the wedding."

"I don't think that's something I can help with that," Rose said.

"Oh course you can," Roxanne pulled Rose along with her. "Come one, Molly and Chloe are waiting for us."

"Fine. I give up," Rosa said, not really putting up much of a fight.

The girls went to see Molly and Chloe. They had wedding books open. "Oh I like this one," Chloe said, holding up a pink princess dress.

"That is pretty. What about these white ones for the bridesmaid's dresses? Molly asked.

"No, I don't like those ones. I think I was them crimson and gold, to match Gyrffindor. I'm sure that'll make James happy. You'll all be my bridesmaids right?" Chloe asked.

"Of course we will,"Roxanne said.

"I'd love to," Dominique said

"If you want me to then I will,"Rose said.

"Me too right?" Rosa asked.

"Of course you too Rosa," Chloe said. "And of course Molly will be one too. We're having a double wedding with Vicotire and Teddy. I picked the color and all the dresses, minus her own dress, and Victorie would make up all of the decor. I told her the colors we were using. I can't believe I'm actually marring James."

"He's lucky to have a girl like you," Roxanne said. "And I want to wear the crimson! But Dominique should be golden. We'll match that way."

"Yeah I like that idea," Dominique said.

"I think I look good in Crimson," Molly said.

"Can't I figure out what dress I'm going to have before we pick out who wears what color," Chloe said with a laughed.

The girls spent the rest of their day picking out dresses they liked and talked about their wedding plans. "Where are you going for your honeymoon? Somewhere fun I hope."

"We're thinking London," Chloe said. "James is applying for a great job, but I need to keep that a secret until he gets the job."

"Awe, you can tell us," Rosa said.

"Nope. No one can know," Chloe said with a smile. "But it's something he'd be good at I think."

"That's great. I know it' going to be hard for you to still be in school while he's off doing this secret job of his," Dominique said.

Chloe laughed. "We can write and everything. We'll keep in touch. I'm not worried about that. I can see him summers and winter breaks, and even trips to Hogsmeid. We'll stay in touch."

"That's good," Roxanne said. "I want you two to stay together. You're so cute together."

Dominique tackled Roxanne. "But not as cute was us."

"Of course not. No one can be cuter than us," Roxanne agreed.

"Must you always do that?" Lily asked.

"But it's true! You're just jealous," Roxanne said.

"No I just don't want to be all over my cousins," Lily said.

"Why? Our boyfriends love it," Dominique said with a smile. "The only thing that would make this hotter is if we were twins."

"Oh I wish we were twins. That would be so much fun," Roxanne said.

"Do you two even have sex with your boyfriends?" Molly asked.

"Does it matter? We don't need to sleep around to feel gratified in myself," Roxanne said. "We don't need to have sex to be happy."

"Shut up. You don't understand anything,"Molly said. "I'm not a whore or a slut. I have a boyfriend and we do stuff together that's not sex. Don't talk shit if you can't make it up"

"Everyone knows that you like sex," Roxanne said.

"Please stop it," Chloe begged "I don't want to cause any trouble for anyone. This is my wedding and I want it perfect, so no more fighting."

"Fine," Molly said, clearly upset.

"I'm sorry Molly," Roxanne said.

"I should be used to it, but I hate being thought of as just a slut and whore. I'm not those things. Sure I like sex, but that doesn't make me a bad person," Molly said.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you so upset," Roxanne said.

"It's fine. I stared it," Molly said.

XXXXXXXX

"So you're really going to do it?" Asher asked.

"Of course I am. I love Chloe loves me. What's wrong with marriage?" James asked.

"It's just, she's a little young for marriage isn't she?" Asher asked.

"I don't see it as a problem. We're in love,"James said.

"Are you sure she loves you? She run a James Potter Fan Club. Doesn't that mean anything to you? She might only love you for your status not who you are," Asher said.

"I'm sure Chloe loves me for me," James protested. "We've spent a lot of time together. I know I love her and I have faith that she loves me back."

"I just hope you're right," Asher said.

Annette and Jean came overt to James. "We've heard about you marriage. Congratulation!" Annette said. "When we got married it was on the happiest day of my life. I'm actually glad I didn't do too well in the tournament. Turns out I'm with child. We're going to have a little baby.'

"Congrats on the baby," James said.

"I take it you're going to be having one soon too if you're getting marriage," Jean said.

"A baby? Oh I don't think we're going to have a baby any time soon," James said with a small laugh. "I do want kids though, just not right now. Besides, Chleo is still in school. I wouldn't want her to deal with me being carrying a baby and working on school work."

"I understand," Jean said. "Sometimes you can't help it. I didn't think I'd get Annette pregnant, but she still ended up that way."

"I'll be careful," James said.

"That's what I said," Jean said with a laugh.

"Everything will be fine," James said. "I'm excited though. I can't wait to marry Chloe and see Victorie and Teddy get married at the same time. It'll be great."

"Marriage is always great. You are marrying because you love her not to just calm everyone down and get their minds off of the attack?" Jean asked.

"I mean, I that's part of it, but I love Chloe. If we didn't get married now then we would sooner or later," James said.

"I think it's wonderful," Annette said. "To be married. To be close to the person who you want to spend the rest of your life with. I think it's great to find that person so young."

"Yeah, Chloe is kind of young, but we love each other so it's okay," James said. He hadn't even thought about how old Chloe was. This was really okay right? Because they loved each other? Right? Of course he was right. They'd been dating for a while, and he had always had a crush on her, and she had a crush on him, even making a fan club for him. They loved each other and they would be happily ever after.

"As long as you understand what you're doing," Jean said.

"I do understand," James said, "I'm sure everything will work out."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I think we're the only ones studying for finals," Alek said with a sigh. "Do they all want to fail?"

"They're all obsessed with he wedding. My dad got out of the hospital. He's excited about the wedding too. Not as much as mom or my grandparents. Well, everyone is excited. It'll be fun to have Teddy actually be in the family. You'll be my date for the wedding right?"

"Of course I will, but enough about the damn wedding. Do you understand this spell?" Alek said.

Albus tried the spell and got it to work. "Yay! I finally go it!"

"Good job!" Alek said. "Now let's go over the care of magical creatures and defense against the dark arts."

"Okay. I've been working on those two a lot," Albus said.

Alek kissed Albus when Albus got things right. "It's getting late, let's go to eat dinner."

"Okay, sounds good," Albus said.

When they got to the Great Hall, they went to sit next to Victor and David. "Hey! You'll be leaving soon right?"

Victor looked uneasy. "Hyo sees you're parents being killed." He spoke in Russian.

"W-what?" Alek asked, in Russian.

"He sees a bloodbath. You live through it, but you're parents and an auror will all die in the attack. He can't tell you when it will happen, but it will happen over the summer," Victor said.

"B-but," Alek looked down. "They're really going to die?"

"I'm sorry. Hyo is never wrong,"Victor said.

"What if I never go home?"

"You will at some point and then everyone will die. I'd go home and spend as much time with them as you can," Victor said.

"I will. It'll be hard to spend time with them, knowing they're going to die," Alek said.

"Alek is something wrong?"Albus askd. "You look upset."

"No, everything is fine,"Alek said. "Just told I'm going to fail one of my classes."

"Awe, but we're working so hard," Albus said.

"It's just history of magic, so it's no big deal," Alek said, switching back to English.

"Oh. Well I guess that's okay," Albus said. "it's still sad that you're going to fail your class. Can't we study really hard and change what is going it is going to be?"

"Hyo is never wrong. He's been having these dreams since he was a baby. He's never been wrong. I wish it could be changed, but it can't be. What Hyo sees comes true, no matter how much you fight it," Victor said.

"Hyo hates it, but it's not like you can change it," David said. "He hates seeing horrible things happen, knowing there's nothing that he can do about it. He's scared a lot. All I can do is comfort him the best I can."

"It must be so hard on him," Albus said.

"He's strong. He's a lot better now than he was before. He would cry so much about his nightmares. It took a little while, but we ended up noticing his nightmares were things that actually was happening. It was worse when we tried to stop his dreams. There was always a way they found to make it happen. That's when we learned can't be changed. They always happen no matter how much you try to fight it. It's hard on him. He's just a little kid," David said.

"So even if Alek studied his brains out he'll still fail that class?"Albus asked.

"I'm afraid so," Victor said.

"It just doesn't seem right," Albus said. "I don't believe life is predetermined like that. There's always a way out of something. Just because it hasn't been done doesn't mean it can't be."

"That's wishful thinking," Alek said. "I wish it were true."

"We're going to make you Ace and you'll break that curse," Albus said.

"Albus it wasn't me failing a test. Hyo saw my parents killed in front of me, and an Auero was there and was killed as well. I live, but I don't know how that's going to happen," Alek said.

"T-that's horrible! There has to be someway to stop it," Albus said.

"There isn't. I know that. I-I just have to try and stop it. If I tell the right someone about it then maybe we can stop it," Alek said, but he didn't sound hopeful.

"I can spend the summer with you and-"

"You will do no such thing. There was only one left alive in the blood bath. I'm not letting you die in this. You will stay with your family. I need to know you're safe and sound," Alek cut in. Alek hugged Albus. "I'll need you to be strong for me if this actually happens. I'm going to come to you. I'll need you.''

"O-okay. I hope it doesn't happen, but it if does happen, you're free to come to my grandparents' house. That's where we spend most of the summer, at least everyone will be there for the wedding," Albus said. "Unless it happens afterword, but I'll sill be there. Luis will probably be gone working with Dragons again. Most of us kids stay with our grandparents over the summer. I mean, we spend time with our parents and-" Albus was quiet a moment. "None of that really matters. You can come to us if something horrible does happen. You'd be safe there for sure."

Alek held onto Albus. "You're so innocent. You know that? If something bad does happen, don't blame yourself. Things will be okay. Even if my family is killed, I won't be all alone. I'll have you. So you have to be strong for me, okay?"

"Of course. I-I'll work hard on being there for you. I hope that your summer is uneventful. I-I'm glad you at least make it out alive," Albus said softly "I don't want your parents to die, but I'm happy you at least live. I know that it's selfish, but I don't know what I'd do with you."

Alek held onto Albus tightly. "I know. It's not selfish. I'd want the same thing. There's no reason to be up and arms about it. There's nothing wrong with wanting the person you love to stay alive."

"I guess."

Alek leand in and kissed Albus. "No matter what happens, you'll always have me. I promise."

Albus nodded. "Good. You better keep that promise. I don't know what would happen if I lost you."

Alek just held onto Albus tighter. "Well I can't go and let you down now can I?"

Victor smiled. "You two are so cute. I know the feeling though. I'd do anything for David and David's brothers. It's good you two are so close. Hyo sees a war coming. He can't tell anything other than it's a war. You'll need each other in that."

"A war huh? I take it the attack on the ministry was the part of that." Alek said.

"That's what we're thinking," Victor said. "I'd leave it for the professional to deal with though. I plan on being a auror so I might see some stuff, and David wants to be a doctor. We both want to help each other. Well, enough talk about depressing things. Let's eat."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

School was soon over. All the exams were done. People were saying their good byes.

"We have to get together over the summer,'' Molly said, her arm around Micheal "You're graduating. How can I deal with that? I don't want to sleep with anyone but you and-"

"I'll make sure to come visit every trip to Hogsmied. I won't leave you alone. I know how you get. We can have as much sex as you want during the visit. I wish I could do more, but I can't."

"I understand. I'll do my best to keep control of my hormones. I only want to be with you," Molly said, looking down.

"I know you can do it. You love me right?"

"Of course I love you."

"Then you'll have no problems with sleeping around. You're not that girl anymore."

''Yeah. That's true. Since I started dating you, I haven't sleept with anyone else. I only want to sleep with you. You're coming as my date to the wedding right?"

"Of course I am. It'll be a nice wedding I think. Two of your cousins right?"

"Yep James and Victori are both getting married together. I think it'll be great,"Molly said. "I'm even a bridesmaid. It'll be fun."

"I'm glad you're so excited. I'll be sure to visit you over the summer. I wouldn't leave you suffering because you want sex. How soon is the wedding?"

"Three weeks after school gets out. There's so much planning to do. Chloe hasn't even picked out the dresses yet. She's a bit over whelmed with all of this. I think she's a little young, but if it makes her happy I guess that's all that matters," Molly said with a small sigh.

"I'm sure they'll be happy together. It will be hard to be married but be so far away from each other."

"We'll be togheter and a part at the same time," Molly pointed out.

"But you're older and can keep yourself together. I'm not sure how Chloe wil handle it," Micheal said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Oh! So what do you think James' new job is? He isn't telling anyone, not even Chloe. It must be something big."

"I figured he wanted to do profession qudditch or an auror or something like that." Micheal asked.

"Yeah I know right? Why would he keep it a secrete?"Molly asked.

"Who knows. We'll figure it out soon," Micheal said. "Well, let's get on the train and head home."

XXXXXXXXX

"I don't want to be with you over whole summer," Rosa complained to Axel.

He leaned in and kissed her. "I'll visit you a lot during the summer. And you're going to that wedding right? I'll be your date for it."

"I'm excited about the wedding. I'm sure it's going to be beautiful. I'm glad you'll be my date. I'd be upset if you brought someone else. Besides, I'm your plus one. I wasn't actually invited."

"Really? Well, I'm still glad you're coming with me."

"Like I said, I'll visit you a lot during the summer," Axel reminded her.

"I know. You better. You're graduating though. I know you're going to be working for the Daily Prophet. You'll be busty a lot."

'"I know I will, but I'll make sure to make time for you." Axel kissed her again. "You taste so good."

"Creepy," Rosa said with a laugh. "But I guess that's a good thing."

Axel laughed too. "I guess it is a little creepy."

"Well we should catch the train back home."

"I'll miss you. I probably won't see you again until the wedding," Axel said. "But I'll send letters."

"You better, or I'll send you letters."

XXXXXXXXX

Dominique was crying. "But you'll be so far away."

"I know We can keep in touch through letters. I'll come and visits through floo power to come and see you. I know we're far away, but we'll keep in touch. Maybe you can come visit me in Russia one of theses days. It's really nice there and I can translate everything for you. A lot of people speak English. I can show you around and everything," Jonathan said.

"That sounds like a lot of fun,"Dominique said. "I've never been outside of England." She frowned. "But I'm really going to miss you."

"I''ll be there for the wedding. I mean, I take it I'm your plus one right?" Joanthan asked.

"Yep. I want to slow dance with you and have all the fun that comes with a wedding. I'm even in the wedding. All of us cousins are bridesmaids, and Rosa is one too. I can't wait to see the dresses," Dominique said. "I'm sure they'll pretty. The colors are crimson and gold. James wanted Gryffindor colors. Teddy was in Gryffindor colors and Victorie is okay with that. It'll be so pretty."

"I'm sure it will be. Crimson and Gold are pretty colors," Jonathan said. "I'm sure it will be wonderful."

"Yeah I hope so,"Dominique said.

"Jonathan! We're going back now," Victor called.

Jonathan gave Dominique a kiss. "I'll hopefuly see you too. Bye."

"Bye."

XXXXXXXXX

Rose wasn't happy. "Dad won't be there when I get home."

"I know it's hard, but you're strong,"Copper said. "You'll be there, Your mom and brother will be there. You wont be alone. I'll come and visit as much as possible. I really like you Rose. I wouldn't want to date anything else besides you. I hate to see you so sad and not be able to do anything for you."

Rose gave a small smile. "I really like with you too. I don't know if I could have gotten through as much as I did was because you were there for me. I dont know what I would have done without you."

Cooper hugged Rose. "It'll be okay. You can always write me. I'll always write back."

"I'll send a lot of letters then," Rose said. "And you better respond to all of them.''

"I will. I will. Don't worry. I'll write back as soon as I get the letters,"Cooper said.

"Good. You better," Rose said.

"Well, let's catch the train ride back home.'''

"Yeah I don't want to miss the train."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going home with you," Chloe said. "We have to finish up the decor and the get the dresses fitted and make sure everything's ready. I'm so excited. I can't wait to be Chloe Potter."

"Yeah you have to work with Victorie have to work on everything to for a nice wedding," James kissed her. "And I can't wait to make you a Potter. My dad's out of St. Mungos and he's really happy about this. My whole family is happy about this double marriage. I think I'm the happeist though." He kissd her. "I love you more than anything else in the world."

"I love you too James. I've loved you since the moment we met," Chloe said.

James pulled her into a hug. "I have a surprise for you, but you have to wait for it. I promise you'l love it, but I want it to be a secret until after the wedding."

"Awe. Are you going to make me guess?" Chloe said.

"No. Don't bother guessing. I want it to be a surprise for everyone,"James said. He just held onto Chleo .

"But you'll like it, trust me."

"Well okay. I'll wait to find out. It better be worth the wait," Cleo said.

"I promise it will be," James said with a grin. "Well we should get on the train. I can't wait see everything Vicorie has put together already. Our wedding is going to be perfect."

XXXXXXXXX

"I don't want to leave you," Albus said.

"I know. You don't need to worry about it though. Everything is going to be okay," Alek said.

"No. It's not going to be okay. Your parents are going to be killed along with an auror.

Hyo's always right, right? I don't want that to happen to yo u."

"Everything will be fine. They say I'll live, so I'll just come to you after it happeend," Alek said.

"Don't you even care?"

"Of course I can damn it. If there's nothing I can do for them then why worry? I mean, I don't want them to die. I want a happy family that everything always goes well, but that just isn't the cards. I've accepted that they'll die." Alek hugged Albus. "And I have you. No matter what happens, I have you." He kissed Albus on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," Albus said. "And I'll always be here for you."

"I'll come for the wedding. I'm not really into the crowds but I'll be there for you," Alek said.

"Thanks. I don't like crowds much either, but this is my family so I can handle it," Albus said.

"It's time to go. I don't want to leave you. Be safe okay" Alek said.

"You stay safe too."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was in all of the papers. A slaughter in Russia. The parents killed as well as the aurors Victor and Jean who were there a tip something was going to happen. The lone survivor was their son, Alek. They weren't sure why they left him alive. Alek was found knocked out under his dead mother. No word on who did this horrendous act. Alek couldn't remember anything. The memory was taken form him. They couldn't even prob his mind to see what happened. Whoever was doing this knew what they were doing.

"Is there anyone you can stay with?" Harry asked, coming to see the carnage himself.

"With you if that's possible. I want to be close to Albus," Alek said, clearly upset. He was holding back tears. "Please, I just want to be with Albus."

"I understand. I'll take you back to where Albus is," Harry said.

XXX

Alek ran over and hugged Albus. "It happened. Just like Hyo said it would, b-but Victor died too. He had to know that going there he'd die because of what Hyo said, but he did he anyway. Why did he go?"

Albus hugged Alek. He didn't know what to say, so he just held him for a little while. "I don't know why he went. Maybe he thought he could change what was suppose to happen? Hyo was wrong though. Two aurors died, not one. That means it can be changed. I know that doesn't make things better, but it you've proven that Hyo can be wrong sometimes. Maybe that's why he went. He wanted to prove that Hyo isn't always right."

"I guess that makes sense,"Alek said. "I guess it's good knowing that the future isn't set in stone. It still doesn't change the fact everyone is dead."

"I know, but I'm here for you," Albus said, still just holding onto Alek. "It'll be okay, you just need time."

"Does it really get better with time?" Alek asked.

"Yes. It will always hurt, like with my uncle, but it does dull more as time goes on,"Albus said. "But you can live here with us from now on. We can be together all the time. You'll never have to be alone again, unless you want to or something."

"I know, and I've very thankful for that. I mean, I thought I could get myself ready for their deaths, but I couldn't. How can you prepare for the death of your family? I guess I wasn't strong enough. I just wish I could help catch the person who did it. I was with my family, and the next thing I remember is all this blood and your father over me. I don't remember anything that happened. They said the memories of it were taken away from me."

"They were good at what they did," Albus said. "You're lucky to be alive."

"Yeah I don't know why they left me alive, unless they thought they killed me," Albus said.

"Whatever it was, I'm glad you're still alive," Albus said.

"Me too," Alek said.

"The weeding is in a few days, so it might be chaotic. If you want, we can go to one of my aunts and uncles until the wedding. We don't even need to go to the wedding."

"I'll okay. The chaos might help me not think about everything," Alek sad.

"Well okay. You can share a room with me," Albus said. "We don't really have any spare rooms. I hope that's okay."

"I'd still wan to room with you, even if there was an open room," Alek said. "You're all I have left. I can't lose you. I won't lose you too."

"I won't let you lose me. I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Albus said.

"I feel the same way," Alek said.

XXXXX

The Wedding was a week after Alek showed up. Everyone was happy, even Alek seemed to get into it even if only a little. Chloe's dress was a white, princess cut, gown. Victorie work a silver, mermaid dress. There was crimson and gold everywhere. It just sparkled everywhere. The Gyfindor lion as up as well. All of their cousins' and Rosa were bridesmaids and Albus and some of James' friends were groomsmen. It was a traditional wizard wedding.

Once the ceremony was done, people started dancing. "I don't dance" Alek said.

"Come on, let's have some fun,"Albus took Alek's hand and went onto the dance floor.

"W-wait-" Alek tried to protest.

Albus soon had the two of them dancing. A slow song came on and Albus let Alek lead. Alek smiled. "I guess this isn't so bad."

"Hey Albus, they're letting us drink. Let's have some fun!" James said, a glass in his hand.

"James, there you are. You're supposed to be with me,"Chloe said. "And you're too young to drink."

"Oh come on Chloe! We're supposed to be having fun!" James protested.

"Not with you getting drunk," Chloe said. "Just because they're letting you drink doesn't mean you can get drunk. This is supposed to be the happiest day of our lives," Chloe said. She pulled James onto the dance floor.

"A drink sounds nice,"Alek said. "How about it? Should we get ourselves a drink?"

"If you want to then sure," Albus said. They made their way over to the alcohol was. They got some and started drinking.

"Aren't you drinking a little much?" Ablus asked.

"Shut up," Alek's words were slurs, "I don't have to think about my family this way. Everything just seems nice. I love you Albus, you know that right?" Alek draped himself over Albus. "I'll protect you from anything and anyone that would want to hurt you. I love you so much."

Albus felt bad. Alek was drinking to forget his pain. "You'll become and alcoholic if you keep drinking to make yourself feel better. Now, you've have enough. Let's go sit down, we're about to be given dinner. We should probably eat with everyone else."

"Alright fine,"Alek said, setting his glass down. He went with Albus to sit down and get food. They were sitting next to Lily and Scorpius.

"Alek you look flushed," Lily said.

"Don't worry about it Lily."Abus said.

"But-"

"I said don't worry about it," Ablus said harsher than he wanted to.

"Okay. Okay. Man," Lily said.

Alek leaned over and started to try and make out with Albus. "Alek we're trying to eat.

Alek pulled Albus closer to himself. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes I know that," Albus said. "But we're eating right now."

"Sit on my lap and eat," Alek said. "I need to have touch on you. I need you."

Albus frowned, but moved onto Alek's lap. Alek held him closely. "I'm right here Alek. I'm not going anywhere." He listened to people around them talking about their seating situation. Albus blushed, but he let Alek do this. Alek was going through so much that if he wanted him to be like then Albus would let it be. He cared more about Alek than almost anyone here. They were mostly Vicotie's and Teddy's or James' and Chloe's friends and family. He cared about what his family felt about his current position on top of Alek.

As dinner ended, more people went dancing again. "Don't go. Just stay here with me,"Alek said. "Don't go."

"Alright I'll stay here," Albus said. He wanted to keep Alek happy.

Alek started to kiss Albus. "I love you." His breath smelled like booze.

"Alek, you're drunk," Albus said.

"Who cares? I feel great. I'm not even thinking about my parents," Alek said. "I don't need anything but you."

"You shouldn't drink to get drunk. Don't drink so much next time," Albus said.

"Look I'm happy right now. Who cares about anything else? I just want you here with me. Don't make me alone. I'm scared about being alone.''

Albus kissed Alek. "I love you. I'll never leave you alone. So, just stay calm okay? Everything is going to be okay."

XXXXX

Lily was dancing with Scorpius. She could tell that a lot of her family wasn't too happy that she was dating Scorpius. She really liked her boyfriend and didn't care what her family said about it. They weren't quiet about how they felt.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come," Scorpius said.

"No. You're my date. I don't care what my family says, I like you. You like me, so what's the problem?" Lily asked.

"I guess that's true," Scorpius said.

"What's a Malfoy doing here?" James asked. "I know you're dating him, but why bring him here? You know his family is bad news. You shouldn't have brought him to my wedding."

"He's not like the rest of his family," Lily protested. "He's kind and gentle and loves me."

"L-love? I really like your sister, more than I've never liked someone before," Scorpius said.

"Well I don't like you. I don't like you dating my sister either. Why don't you crawl back into whatever whole you came out of?"

"James stop it!" Lily yelled, having everyone else stop and looked at them.

"James, calm down," Chloe said, coming over and hugging him. "This is our wedding. Don't ruin it. Just leave them alone."

"Fine, but only because you want me to,"James said, walking away from Lily and Scorpius.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come,"Scorpius said.

"Forget about James. He's had some to drink and isn't himself. It's fine you're here. A-and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said I love you. I mean, I do love you. I just, just shouldn't have said that for the first time right then."

"It's okay. I-I love you too," Scorpius said, blushing some. "You're my world."

Lily smiled. "Then saying I love you wasn't such a bad thing," Lily said.

Scorpius nodded. "Let's go back dancing."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"You're what?" Chloe nearly screamed, causing everyone in the burrow to come and see what was going on.

"I told you it was a surprise. Now I have to tell everyone. I got a job teaching DATDAs at Hogwarts. I'm going to be a teacher!"James said, sounding excited. "And Chloe, I've gotten permission and you can stay in my room at the castle. We'll be together all the time."

"Don't go getting her pregnant now," Ginny said. "but I'm so proud of you."

"Great," Albus said with a sigh. He couldn't really be away from James not could he?

"I think that's great,"Dominique said. "Going to go easy on us in class right."

James laughed. "You wish. I'll push you nice and hard. Got to be make sure you're ready in case something happens and you need to be ready. I'm going to work everyone as hard as I can."

"Awe, not cool," Roxanne said.

"You want to be ready in case something bad happens right?"James asked.

"Well yeah I guess,' Dominique said wish a sigh.

"I can't believe they're letting someone as young you be a teacher," Alek said.

"I guess they found out about my army I was making. They thought that I did well at that so they gave me the job when I applied for it," James explained.

"Aren't you worried that someone found out about the army?" Alek asked.

"No. Why does it matter?" James asked. "It got me this job so it's okay."

Alek shook his he head, but didn't say anything else. He just went back to his room.

"Well I'm proud of you," Harry said. "I'm sure you'll make a great teacher."

"Thanks," James said.

XXXXX

Alek turned to Albus. "I don't like this."

"You mean James being a teacher at Hogwarts now?" Albus asked.

"He's going to be extra mean to me because he doesn't like me dating you. He's going to be hard on Slytherins in general. He'll not be a good teacher. Maybe Gyfindor, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff, but not Slytherins. I don't think that's a good idea. A teacher should keep all of their students the same. I mean, I can see him not pushing Chloe as hard as everyone else, but she's his wife. It makes sense. He already said he wouldn't let family off easy. I doubt he'll play favorite, except you, Lily, and Chloe Like I said, I think he'll make it extremely hard for me and the other Slytherins, minus your cousins, to pass the class. I still think he's too young to teach.''

"I agree, but it's not like there's anything we can do about it," Albus said. "He hasn't even taken any teaching classes. He'll teaching himself the spells right before he trains people in them. I don't think it'll work that well."

"Do you think it's because of the dark wizard that attacked the ministry? They might want the students to be ill prepared for war," Alek said. "It make sense. If they students can't fight back, or not fight back o the best of their ability. It would make sense. "

"Do you really think they'd put that much effort into it?" Albus asked, unsure.

"Depends on how organized this dark lord is," Alek said.

"I don't like thinking there's one out there planning this much. I don't like this," Albus said. "What if that is what is going on?"

"Like I said before, I'll always protect you," Alek said, pulling Albus into a hug. "No matter what happens I''ll protect you."

"I know. I know you'll protect me," Albus said.

"Everything will be okay. I'm sure we can get through this. Just put your trust in my hands," Alek said.

"You know I will. I'm depending on you,"Albus said, leaning into Alek. "I love you."

"I love you too," Alek said. He leaned in and kissed Albus. "Everything will be okay."

XXXX

"Dom, you miss Luis?" Roxanne asked.

"A little bit, but he's back working with dragons with Uncle Charlie," Dominique said. "He's happy. That's all the matters."

"Are you worried about him?"Roxanne asked.

"A little bit," Dominique said. "I mean, he got hurt last year, so I can't help but worry that he'll work again. I was worried he'd be afraid too afraid to go with dragons again. I'm glad him getting hurt hasn't made him afraid of working with Dragons. Nope. If anything he wanted to go more than he ever has."

"Well it's good to find out what you love,"Roxanne said. "Do you know what you want to do?"

Dominique thought a moment. "I'd like to play pro quidditch, but if that doesn't work then I'd like to work in a flower shop in France."

"I want to work for my dad in his game store," Roxanne said. "I love that place, and I know it makes dad sad sometimes, but I know he loves it too." She wished she could have met her Uncle Fred. He sounded so funny. Her father her happier too, before Fred died. It wasn't something they ever talked about, but Roxanne knew and Fred, well Fred seemed to know everything about everything, so I figured that he knew it too. I love my father dearly, but sometimes he just breaks down at the loss of his brother." Roxanne started to cry.

"Sometimes, it's like we're not even there. He just stays alone and stays lost in his thoughts. He's still in so much pain after losing his brother, even after so many years. It hurts to see him like that, but what I can do? I can't really do anything to make him happy again. But he's always happy again after he's done locking himself away. But he shouldn't lock himself away. He has mom and me and Fred. He's not all alone anymore. He has a huge family, but he still feels alone sometimes. I hope I never feel such a loss that it never goes away."

Roxanne gave a sad smile. "My dad was so happy at the wedding. It was great I'm sure he's happy about James working at Hogwarts. I just wish he could be that happy all the time. He fakes it sometimes you know, when he's working. No matter how he feels he acts happy when he's in joke shop. I'm sorry I shouldn't say all of this to you.'

Dominique hugged her cousin. "I'm the love of your life right? You can rant at me however long you want about whatever you want."

"I'm so happy I have you Dominique,"Roxanne said, letting Dominique hold her. "I just want my family to be happy."

"Most of us are,"Dominique pointed out. "I know things are bad with your dad sometimes, but remember that you have a huge family that cares about you. If you need help, you can go to anyone of us if you need help."

"I know, but I'm just happy I have you. You never over react or try to hide what's really going on. I know we both have boyfriends, but you're the closest person to me. I love you more than anything," Roxanne said. She held her cousin closer.

"And you're the closet person to me," Dominique said.

"We're cousins in love," Roxanne said with a smile.

"Maybe I'll have to work at the joke shop to stay close to you," Dominique said.

Roxanne laughed and let go of Dominique. "That would be nice. I don't know what I'd do if you were all the way in France and I'll be here, without you. I don't think I can take it."

"Well then I'll have to stay here once we graduate," Dominique said.

Roxanne smiled. "That's good. I'd be lost without you,"

"I love you," Dominique said.

"I love you too," Roxanne said.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was a few days later, Lily collapsed. "Lily!" Ginny cried. "Lily wake up!"

Harry was quickly over to them. "We should take her to St. Mungo;s."

They whole family was in the waiting room as they waited for word on how Lily was doing. A doctor came out, and everyone was on edge. "It looks like someone hexed her. She'll be okay, but she has some memory loss and is rather weak at the moment, so only her direct family can come and see her.

They went to see Lily." Hey Lily how are you doing?" James asked.

"I don't understand. What happened? Why and who would attack me?" Lily asked.

"I bet it was Alek. He's damn Slytherin. Of course he'd attack. Lily," James said harshly. "I knew it was a bad idea to let him stay with us."

"Alek would never do something like that," Albus said.

"And you're saying that one of us would have done it?" James said.

"I ate one of Uncle George's candies. I think that's what happened. I thought it was a normal candy, but I guess I was wrong," Lily said.

"See I told you it wasn't Alek,' Albus said.

"I still don't trust him. I just get a bad feeling about him,"James said.

"You just don't like him because he's a Slytherin. I'm in that house and so are Dominique and Roxanne.. Do you not trust us?" Albus asked.

"Of course I trust you all. You're family and I trust you all because you're family," James said. "And family is the most important. If you don't have your family, then you have nothing."

"Exactly why Alek needs to be here. I'm the only family he has. I'm all he has left." Albus said. James huffed but didn't say anymore on the subject.

"How long will Lily need to be here?" Ginny asked

"Only another day to make sure she's okay. It was a simple hex, no actual damage. She just needs some rest, and not eat candy she doesn't know where it came from," the doctor said.

"I'm so happy," Ginny said.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," Lily said.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're okay," Ginny said. Ginny hugged Lily. "I'm just so happy my baby girl is okay."

"Mom, you're embarrassing me."

"Oh you can't be embarrassed. It's just your family around here. Everyone understand what's going on,'' Ginny said.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Summer almost over and everyone was starting to get ready for school. Roxanne was said that Fred had graduated. She was supposed to take his place at knowing everything going on. It was hard, and Fred's replacement for Ellianna was nice. It was so much work though. How did her brother do all of this?

"Roxanne, you're like me, a seer. That's a big way I knew everything, but even with that being true, don't be mean or distant from your men who will give you everything. It's how I got most of my information and they know to go to you now. I really think you are a seer. I've seen you using your powers before. Let me train you." Fred said.

"A ?" Roxanne asked.

"You just have concentrate on the future. Think really hard," Fred said.

Roxanne thought really hard, "James is going to get into a fist fight with Alek,"she said.

There were soon yelling. James' voice could be heard yelling,. Roxanne blinked. "Did I just predict that?"

"Yep. See I know you can do it. Just work on it and you'll be fine. You'll be perfect for replacement at the school," Fred said with a smile. "But we should probably break up James and Alek fighting."

The two ran down the stairs and found James with his wand against Alek's neck. "I knew you were a bad person. I should kill you right now, but I won't. I'll wait until dad gets here,."

"I don't understand what you're talking about. I didn't do anything wrong," Aek said.

"James, stop it!" Albus said, getting in the middle of the two.

"He has dark magic books! He shouldn't have them!" James yelled.

"They were my parents. I look as much as I could. I didn't know I grabbed some dark magic books," Alek said, looking uneasy and cornered.

"I don't believe you,"James said, not moving the wand, even with Ablus trying to get him away.

"Please, stop this. Alek's not a dark wizard." Albus said, fear and panic in his vouce.

"What's going on here? Lily said you -"

"Dad, I found dark magic books in Aleks's stuff," James cut his father's off.

"Why did you go through his things?" Harry asked.

"I had to make sure he didn't have anything illegal," James said.

"You shouldn't have gone through his things. Now, what's this about dark magic?" Harry asked.

"There's dark magic books in his things," James protested.

"They were my parents. I just grabbed somethings that belonged to my parents and some of my stuff, but book were something I could just grab. I didn't know they were dark magic. I just know they belonged to my parents," Alek said. "Please don't take them away. I don't have much left from from them"

"It's alright Alek, you can keep the books. I'll write something up saying you cane have them,"Harry said. He turned to James. "Don't go through people's things anymore."

James huffed. "Fine. I still don't like this,"

"I'm sorry to cause trouble James," Alek said. James finally moved his wand away from Aleks' neck.

"Don't think I'm going to stop looking for your to slip up and then I'll prove you're a dark wizard.," James said.

"But I'm not a dark wizard so you won't find anything," Alek said, moving a way from Alek and over to Albus.

"That's right. How can you say Alek is a dark wizard when his family was murdered by dark wizards. It's horrible to say he's a dark wizard too," Albus said, his voice shaky. As he never talked back to James.

James looked shocked. "You talking back to me?"

"No-I-"

"Yes. Someone has to stand up to you. You're going to a teacher, but you have to trust your students you can't go around thinking they're all dark wizards," Alek said.

"I won't let that get in my way. I know. I know all my students aren't dark lords, I know not all Slyherins are bad," James said. "I can be an indifference with my student. I won't play favoritism. That includes my family. I won't treat them any better than the rest of the students. I know what I'm going as a teacher. I'm going to be a great teacher."

"If you say so," Alek said. "I'll believe it when I see it."

'"You're a really a prat you know that?" James said. "You're lucky I can't hit or hex students, or soon to be students."

"Like I'd let you do it. I'm good with a wand you know," Alek said.

"You want to have at it?" James asked. "No one will care if I fight you if you if you start the fight."

"I have no reason to fight a low life like you. I don't know why I'm wasting my breath on you," Alek said. "I should get back to Albus. I'll tell him how upset you've made me. I'm sure he'll like you even less that he does now."

"Are you trying to break us apart?" James asked. "I wont let that happen. I love Albus just as much as you do. I wont let you take him away from me."

"It's a little too late for that. He's already distrustful of you. You pick on him and give him grief. It's no wonder he comes to me for support. Why he comes to me for support and not you? Doesn't that upset you?"

"Albus knows he can come to me if he needs to,"James said.

"But he won't. He doesn't trust you like he trusts me. He would rather come to me rather than you." Alek said. "At least Lily still counts on you."

"Damn it. Why don't you go back to Albus if you care about him so much. I won't lose him to you. I'm family and family is most important,"James protested.

"If you say so," Alek said. "I will go back to Albus." Alek left.

"James, are you having problems with Alek?" Dominique said.,walking over to him with Roxanne.

"I just had a bad feeling about him,"James said. "He's trying to separate me and Albus. I don't like it at all. Keep an eye him. I don't know what he thinks he's doing, acting like we don't mater.''

"Why would he want to isolate him like that?" Roxanne asked.

"Isn't that a form of abuse?"Dominique asked."Isolationism

"You think that Alek is abusing Albus?" Jame asked. "I should stop them from dating right away. I won't let anyone abuse my brother.''

'"I wouldn't rush into things. Just because he wants to spend time with Alek doesn't mean there's anything wrong. Alek is s still having trouble dealing with the death of his family. It makes sense that Albus wants to be closer to Alek with everything going on with him, with his famiy being killed. He probably just doesn't want to lose Albus," Roxanne said.

"I guess that makes sense,"James said.

"I wouldn't worry about it,"Dominique said. "I'm sure Alek wouldn't abuse Albus."

"I hope you're right," James said.

XXXXX

"You weren't fighting with my brother were you?" Albus asked.

"No. We were just having a discussion that's all." Alek said.

"Ah okay,"Albus said. The two were laying in the bigger bed in the room, just cuddling. "I want you to get along with my family, especially James. I want everyone to get along. I love my family,"

"I know and I would never want to break you away from them,"Alek said, hugging Albus close. "I want you be with your family, even if someone of them are rather odd. Like what's witih Roxanne and Dominique?"

Albus laughed. "Those two have always been close. I don't know why they act like they're in love with each other. I don't understand it at all."

"Well that makes two of us," Alek said.

"What do you think about James teaching?" Albus asked. "I don't think it's a good idea. James can't know enough to teach that class, or any class."

"I don't know why they picked James as DATDA's teacher. I don't understand," Alek said. He shook his head. "I'm sure he'll be able to do stuff, but not as well as a more experience would be better."

"Did they know about James' little army?" Albus asked. "That's why he got the job right?"

"Yeah that make sense. If someone knew about that, then they know who was in it and could target them,'' Alek said.

"That would be bad," Albus said.

"I know it is. I really don't like this. There also hasn't been any attacks since the ministry attack. I don't think they just quiet. I think they're waiting for something to happen. You'd think they'd attack while your dad was still injured. It doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah it would make sense to attack while everyone was still recovering from the first attack,"Albus said.

"What could they be waiting for?"Alek asked.

"I don't know. It would be nice if it were just a one time attack, but I don't think that's the case. I guess all we can do is wait," Albus said. "I don't like that. I don't like waiting for an attack to happen. It's scary. I don't want anyone close to me to die."

"I know. Death is scary for everyone. No one likes death, but it's something that always happens sooner or later. I hope no one close to you die" Alek said, sadness in his voice.

"I'm so sorry. It still must be so hard with your family died,"Albus said."You can talk about it with me if you want to."

"There's nothing to talk about. They're dead. I don't want to talk about them,"Alek said.

"It still much hurt-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it," Alek cut in.

"Alright. Alright," Albus said. "I'm sorry I've said anything."

"No, it makes sense for someone to be upset over the death of their family. I just don't want to talk about it," Alek said.

"I understand," Albus said. "I love you."

"I love you too. I don't think I could handle things without you," Alek said.

"School starts soon. It'll be nice to see some friends. We'll have quiddich this year."

"Yeah quidditch should be fun. We're both good at it."

"We'll win this year right?" Albus asked.

"Of course we will" Alek said.

"Let's get some rest. It's getting late," Albus said.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 24

It was soon time to go back to school. Everyone was excited for a new year. There were rumors about the new DATDAs teacher. It seemed that most people knew it was going to be James Potter. A lot of people felt the same way about it. That James was too young to be teacher, but everyone knew there was nothing they could do about it.

"Alek are you sure you want to stay alone?" Albus asked as they sat down in a cart."

"Yes. I think I'd be over whelmed if there were so many people in here with us. I know I'm going to have to deal with being around a lot of people once we get to school, but I want it to be just us for a while."

"I understand. I like spending time with you," Albus said. "Is it still hard, I mean with your parents?"

"Yeah. I still don't want to talk about it, but if I ever feel like talking about it I'll come with you," Alek told him.

"Okay. You know I'm always here for you," Albus said.

"I know and I'm grateful for that," Alek said.

"But hey, you'll be able to see the Therstals." Albus said.

"Yeah. I hope you never seen them," Alek said.

"Yeah that would be nice," Albus agreed.

"I won't let it happen I lost my family. I refuse to lose you too," Alek said. "I'll protect you from everyhing and anyone that wishes you harm. You don't have to worry, about anything."

"Okay. I'll feel safe then. If I now you're going to be protecting me, why worry right/?" Albus asked with a smile.

"I'm not kidding. I'd kill or die for you."

"W-what? I don't want that. You can't just kill someone and I don't know what I'd do if you died because of me. Please don't do that," Albus said, almost in tears in his eyes. "Please, promise me you won't die for me unless there's no other option."

"Alright, I promise I'll do my best to keep you safe and sound and stay alive. I can't think of anything that would cause me to die for you, so cheer up,"

"Yeah that 's true. And I can fight too, since I got all of that training form the tournament I can fight it some thing happens. But we should be safe here. No one's attacked Hogwarts since the last war. I can't see them attacking it again," Albus said. "So we shouldn't have to deal with that. We're safe here."

"I hope you're right,' Alek said.

"I know I'm right," Albus said. "I mean, I hope I'm right too."

"Let's not dwell on such things. How well do you think James will do? I can't see him not showing some bias against Slytherins. It's clear that he doesn't like them," Alek said. "I mean I doubt he would be too bad, at least not against the first few years. I don't now what he'll do with people close to his own age that might even know more than he does."

"He was learning new magic with my dad over the summer so he can be a good at more spells so he can teach the older students. James is working really hard on being a good teacher," Albus said. "I mean, he's getting good at spells but I'm not sure how good he is at teaching. Well, in his army he was able to teach people well enough."

"I guess that's true," Alek said. "I just don't like your brother because I know he hates me," Alek said.

"Not anymore than he hates Scorpius. He just doesn't like his family dating Slyttherins." Albus said. "But that doesn't mean he won't be a good teacher to Slytherins. He might push them harder, but that'll just make them stronger, so maybe he won't try as hard to teach them? I know my brother will be a good teacher."

"That makes one of us," Alek said.

"Oh just give him a chance," Albus said.

"I'll give him a chance, but it's a small one," Alek said.

XXXXXXXXX

"it's so cool! You're married to a teacher!"Rosa said. "And the rest of you, you're cousin is a teacher!"

Chloe blushed some. "Y-yeah. It's nice to be able to see James everyday. I was worried I would only see him on breaks. He said he wanted to be an auror, so I thought he'd be out doing dangerous situations. I'm happy he's teaching and not in dangerous places."

"Yeah it'll be nice to not worry about him," Roses said.

"My boyfriend is working over seas in Russia. He won't tell me what he's doing, saying it's secret. He promises to write and come visit he can," Rosa said with a sigh. "I don't even know if I should be worried or not."

"I'm sure he just doesn't want to worry you,"Dominique said.

"But that's what worries me,"Rosa said with a sigh.

"Just because he can't tell you about it, doesn't mean that it's something dangerous. He might be a spy or something like that," Roxanne suggested.

Dominique laughed. "Yeah, something like that."

"See you don't need to worry at all,"Roxanne said.

"That's nice to say, but I can't help but worry about him," Rosa said.

"Well I'm sure he'll write you soon," Rose said.

"Well my boyfriend is off working with magical beasts, but he's going to visit me every time we have visits to Hogsmead," Molly said,

"Can you go that long without sex?" Roxanne laughed.

"Hey let's not talk about my sex life," Molly said. "But I lasted all summer without it."

"Must've been hard," Dominique said with a laugh.

"Shove it," Molly said. "Don't make me leave."

"Oh come on. It's just a joke," Roxanne said. "No one wants you to leave."

"You better not make me leave," Molly said. "I don't want to run into any guys that want to have sex. I'm against sex with random people anymore."

"I think that's good for you," Roxanne said."I never liked you sleeping around. I think it's better if you only slept with one person."

"There's nothing wrong with sleeping around," Molly pointed out.

"If you say so. I just think it's better to stay with one guy," Roxanne said.

"Just drop it," Molly said.

"Fine. Fine,"Roxanne said.

"What do you think about James being a teacher this year?" Dominique asked.

"I think it's crazy," Roxanne asked. "I mean, he's not much older than us and he's going to be a teacher."

"Yeah. It'll be so weird taking notes and working on spells and everything from James," Rose said.

"I'm not sure he'll be a fine teacher,"Rosa said.

"You say that, but you're not related to him,"Rose pointed out.

"You're right. I guess it would be odd for you if you're related to your teacher," Rosa said.

"Oh!" Roxanne said as the food tray came down here. Roxanne bought a bunch for everyone. "Thank you!" She handed out the candy for everyone.

"Thank you Roxanne," Rosa said, the others said the same.

"So about James, I'm worried he'll have too much work to do and get over whelmed. He's never done anything like the work of a teacher," Dominique said.

"Yeah there'll be lots of homework to grade, and lesson plans and all of that stuff," Roxanne said.

"He has us to help him! Or least Chloe can help him," Dominique said

"I don't know how much help I'll be able to do. I'll have my own work to do," Chloe said.

"And I'm sure James will get you pregnant," Rose said with a laugh.

"What? No way!" Chloe said. "I'm still too young to be a mother!" Everyone laughed. "Just because I'm married to James doesn't mean we'll have kids any time soon."

"But you'll be so close," Roxanne teased. "I'm sure you and James will-"

"Shut up Roxanne," Chloe protested. Again, everyone, minus Chloe, laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The train soon stopped and everyone was getting off the train. Soon everyone dispersed to their houses' table. Chloe thought it was odd to see James sitting with the teachers. He looked so young amongst the older teachers. She looked over all of the table. It looked like almost all the teachers were the same as last year. The DATDAs was obviously, but the potions, and charms teachers were different. She didn't think there was any problems, but they were all way over James' age.

She wondered how her husband felt being the youngest teacher. There was also the old curse that the DATDAs teacher, but that hadn't been the case in a long time. It just crossed her mind. James would be able to keep teaching for a long time.

It was fun to watch the little first years get sorted. Most of them seemed so happy to get into their house. There were a few that cried when they heard where they were sorted. One of them was little girl, who had been dead set to be in Slytherin but got put into Gryfindor.

"It's okay," Chloe told her. "Gryffindor is a great houses to be in."

"No isn't. My family has been in Slytherin for generations. They're going to be so angry with me." The girl started crying. "They're going to send me a howeler. It's going to be horrible."

"You need to stay brave. The hat thinks you're brave, so you must be brave," Chloe said with a smile. "Even if your parents don't understand, if they love you, they'll still love you.''

"But what if they disown me or something?" the girl cried.

"I'm sure they won't. And if they do, there's places for people have disowned them can go during the summer," Chloe explained. "There were a lot of people whose family doesn't like or understand things are. You just have to brave, like a lion."

"Are you sure? I'm scared people won't like me in Gryffindor because my family fought in the last big battle in the last and killed some people. They were put into Azaban, and they're still there. I was raised by my grandparents. Oh why am I telling you all of this?"

"You can tell me about anything. My name is Chloe. I can be your protector. If any one messes with you, just let be know and I'll take care of it. My husband is the DATDA teacher."

"My name is Kara Goyle," Kara said.

"Goyle? Are you friends with Scorpius?" Chloe asked.

"Not really. Our ages were just too far apart," Kara said. "It's worse that our parents want us to get married. I don't want to marry Scorpius. Besides he has a girlfriend already right?"

"Yeah. Scorpius is dating my sister-in-law, Lily. I think they're cute together."

"And Scorpius' family is okay with him dating Lily?"

"Not that I know of. You'd have to ask Scorpius about it. Still welcome to Gyrfffindor.

"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It was soon time for Quiddich tryouts. It was Gryffindor up first. Asher, now a seventh year, was captain. Lily and Chloe had no problems with the tryouts. They had knew kids trying out. A few first years, but they couldn't keep up. Asher was pushing him rather hard. Lily was the seeeker this time. She wanted to be better than her brother ever was, and better than Luis and better even than her mother. She wanted to be the best, and to do that she needed to be a seeer.

"You're doing great Lily,"Hooker said. He would be one of their chasers. The other chasers would be Alice and Walker. Both were good players. There were people falling off their booms, and Alice and Walker were good at grabbing the kids that fell.

The beaters on their team were Chloe and Emily. They were amazing on their brooms. Asher was the keeper, keeping the same spot he'd have for years. Lily figured he was he best keepers at the school. Maybe even better than Luis. Well, maybe close to Luis. Everyone knew that Luis was one of the best, if not the best, player in the school. At least, if he was up to it. She still worried about his injury, but if he was going to try that hard, then she would have to fight even harder to beat him.

"Wahh!" Kara yelled, falling off her broom. Chloe quickly moved and grabbed her. "See, I told you that you count on me" Once they were on the ground, "What are you doing? You're only a first year. You shouldn't be trying out until you're older."

"B-but I wanted to be like your dad and get in on my first year," Kara said. She had tears in her eyes. "I thought that if I could get on the team my parents wouldn't be so angry with me for getting into Gryffindor and not Slytherin. I just want my parents to be proud of me."

"I'm sorry. You're not good enough to on the team, but I'm sure Ashe will let you be a broom boy, or whatever they call it. Doing things like keeping the brooms in order, giving us water between matches, taking notes on the the game, all of that stuff. I'm sure Asher will let you do that.'

"Do what now?" Asher asked.

"Ah! Manager! You can be a manager and take care of everything," Chloe suggested.

"I don't know."

"Please?"

"Well since you're so sure. You better be up for the challenge."

"Y-yes sir," Kara said.

"Yay! See you can still be part of the quidditch team. You can tell your parents that. You might not be on the field, but you're on the team."

"Thank you so much Chloe! I'll work really hard and be the best manager that can be. I'll get on the team next year. I'm sure of it," Kara said with a smile, her eyes tried up.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright everyone, let's start. Let me see what you have," Anne said, the captain of the Slytherin team. "Don't think that just because you were on the team last year mean you will get on the team this year."

Albus wasn't worried about getting to be keeper. He was the best Slytherin had to offer, and Alek was a great Seeker. There would be Luis and Lily going against for seeker, and no one cared about the Ravenclaw seeker, or any of their team. He supposed they could make some dramatic come back, but everyone knew that the Ravenclaws were better at books than they are with Quiddtch.

Vlada seemed out to get him. She was trying out for beater. She was personally going right after him. She let him get hit all the time. Albus fell off his broom, and Alek quickly moved and grabbed him. "Valda what's your issue?" Alek asked, clearly unhappy. "Albus is trying out for keeper. There's no reason for him to get hurt, so knock if off."

"Alek's right. Vlada knock it off,"Anne said.

"But he's feaken Potter. He shouldn't be on the team," Vlada protested.

"He's a better player than you. If you don't knock it off you won't be on the team," Anne said.

"Fine. Fine," Vlada said.

Anne took the role of chaser, along with Vlad and Alek andDominique and Roxanne were the beaters. "I can't believe it! We're both beaters!" Roxanne said brightly.

"I know! We'll show everyone that we're the best!" Dominique said.

"Albus, aren't you happy? We all made the team this year!" Roxanne said.

"Yeah it's nice," Albus said. He was keeper again and Scorpius was their seeker. .

"Aren't you sad?" Dominique asked Scorpius. "I mean, you'll be going directly against Lily."

"We'll both do our best,"Scorpius said. "We know that each of us will do our best. I wouldn't be able ot deal with it if she let me win and I'm sure she feels the same way."

"What about Luis? He's the best seeker that anyone has ever seen," Dominique said.

"He was injured. Are you sure he'll be as good as he was before?" Scorpius asked.

"I know he's been working really hard at it. He'll be good, even if it's not as good as he was. He'll still be hard to beat," Roxanne said.

"I'll beat him," Scorpius said. "Just watch me.'"

"We''ll be counting on you," Roxanne said. "There's only so much we can do. We need you to catch the snich."

"I will, don't worry. I'll show everyone that I'm going to be the best seeker at the school. I'll show them that I can go professional. I'll make sure of it. I won't let anyone stop me,"Scorpius said/

"That's a lot to take in," Albus said.

"But I can do it," Scorpius said.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Alek said with a smile.

"Want to watch the Hufflepuff tryouts?" Scorpius asked.

"Might be fun," Alek said. The trio went to the stands to watch the Hufflepuff try outs.

XXXXXXXX

Molly was captain of the Hufflepuff team. Her tryouts weren't as hard as the other two's tryouts. She just let them show what they could do. No yelling, no letting people know if they were doing good or what to do better.

Luis winced and fell off his broom. Molly was quickly over and grabbed him. "Luis are you okay?"

"'I'm fine. Please don' cut my from the team. I can do this," Luis said.

"I wouldn't dream of cutting you. You're still the best seeker at this school," Molly said with a smile.

Mot of the people on their team were the same team as last year. Adam, Amanda, and Bobbie were the chancers,, Evan and Ewan were beaters, and Luis was seeker with Molly was the keeper.

"Alright everyone! We're going to have a great team this year!" Molly said with a bright smile.

"Are you sure Luis is up to this?" Adam asked. "If anyone else would have fallen during try outs they wouldn't have made the team."

"But Luis is still the best. No one will be able to beat him, right Luis?" Molly asked.

"Right. I'll work really hard and be the best you all deserve for a seeker," Luis smiled. "I love qudditch I would feel horrible if I couldn't play."

"Loving the game won't make you better,"Amanda pointed out.

"I plan on working really had before our first match so I'll be ready," Luis said.

On the stands, Alek looked at Scorpius. "I think you'll be able to beat him unless he suddenly get better or back to how he was before. Right now he can't even stay on the broom. If he doesn't pull it together then Hufflepuff won't win one game this year," Alek said.

"That would be sad. I know he could have gone pro if he could keep up with how well he did last year,"Albus said. "I mean, I want us to win, but not because Luis is injured I want us to win because we deserve it."

"Yeah," Scorpius said.

"Should we stay and watch the Ravenclaw tryouts?" Alek said.

"Sure," Albus said.

XXXXXXXXX

The Ravenclaw tryouts were mostly sad. Most of them weren't very good. Two people caught their eyes were Tyler, a young kid, and Charlie Le Fay. Charlie was one of the best seeker they had seen in a while. "Wow I didn't think a Ravenclaw would be so good," Alek said.

"Yeah it's crazy. They're really good. Who's that seeker?" Albus asked.

"Charlie Le Fay. I didn't think she would be any good at this," Scorpius said.

"You know her? The Le Fay family is rather famous. They're a direct descendents of the great witch Morgan Le Fay," Scorpius said. "My family was never too close to them, so I really don't know anything about her, well, I know she has an older brother, but that's about it."

"She's really good," Allbus said.

"Not as good as me," Scorpius huffed.

"Of course not," Alek said, rolling his eyes. "No one is as good as you. That's why we won the cup last year." Of course Huffepuff had one the cup the year before.

"Shut up," Scorpius said.

Alek and Albus laughed.

The Ravenclaw team was: chasers Caption Zeke, chasers were Olan, Tyler(Rosa's younger brother), and Collin. The beaters were Bess and Zeke. Keeper was Ben and seeker was Charlie.

"They look like they won't be such a push over this year," Albus said.

"Like hell will I lose to a Raveclaw, "Scorpius spat.

"You really worried they're good enough to beast Slytherin?" Alek asked.

"I think they might have a chance," Albus said.

"I can't believe you think Ravenclaw can win a match," Scorpius said. "They're all bookish and stuff, not good at sports."

"There can be bookish people who are also good at sports," Albus pointed out.

"I don't buy it. I'm sure we'll beat them. We'll beat all of them," Scorpius said.

"It's good to be confident, but it's bad to be over confident," Albus said.

"It's not over confident if I'm right," Scorpius said.

"Well try outs are over, should we head off to eat?" Alek asked.

"Okay," Albus said,


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It wasn't long before the first Quddich match was happening. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Lily was sure she could win. It was Ravenclaw. She wouldn't lose to Charlie. She couldn't lose to her. She had to be the best and if she couldn't beat Charlie then what good was she?

They were soon off. Chloe and Alice were doing their best to keep the buggers away from her, but Tyler, Olan, and Collin were good with the balls. Asher has having trouble keeping them from scoring. As the game went on, Asher got into his grove and was stopping the Ravenclaw team form scoring.

There it was! The snich! As Lily went after it, before she could grab it a bugger hit her. She fell off her broom and was falling. Chloe rushed down and saved her from hitting the ground. "Are you okay?"

"The snich. I saw it!" Lily said. She looked up and saw Charlie with the snich. She had lost to the Ravenclaw team. Damn it!

The Ravenclaw team was celebrating When as the last time they had won a match anyway?

Lily was placed on the ground with her. "It's okay Lily. We'll get them next time," Chloe said.

"Everyone, over here now," Asher said harshly. Everyone went over to Asher. "That was not your best. You need to give it your all in each and every game. They shouldn't have beaten us. I'm pushing you harder on practices. We won't lose again. Understand?"

Everyone moaned a yes or yeah. Everyone was tired and walked off the field. "Lily!" James said, coming over to them. "You were great. I know you can win next time, but you were great! You almost won! I had to come down to congratulate you."

"But we lost, badly," Asher said.

"Nah. Everyone loses sometimes. Just work hard and win next time," James said. He hugged Lily. "I think you were great. If you hadn't fallen off your broom you would have won. Trust your beaters more. They have your back. Just trust them and you'll be able to do more. The chases could use some work, but over all the game was good. I'm proud of you Lily." James stretched. "Whelp, I should get back to work. It was nice watching you though."

"You really think I did well?" Lily asked.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have said so if I didn't," James said with a smile. "It's good to see all the teams are good this year. Everyone is going to have to work even harder that way. Now I really need to go."

"Alright, thanks for coming,"Asher said.

"Well, we should go and congratulate the other team,"Chloe suggested..

The team went over to the other team. "You guys were really good," Chloe said with a smile. "It was a close one."

"Thanks," Charlie said. "I didn't think we'd actually win. It's amazing."

"Yeah you were great. We'll beat you next time," Lily said with a smile. "So don't get cocky or anything. If you want to be seen as one of the best, you need to beat Luis."

"Yeah I hear he's the best seeker out there and they already want him to go pro as soon as he graduates," Charlie said.

"You're going against Slytherin next right?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. I'm hoping to beat Scorpius," Charlie said.

Lily laughed. "Don't blame me for rooting for Slytherin. I want me boyfriend to win."

Charlie smiled. "Well I'll say I'm sorry for beating him."

"You have to beat him first,"Lily said with a smile.

"Come one, let's celebrate! We might have loss, but you guys won so let's party!"Alice said. Everyone laughed. "I know a class room not being used, and I have some fun drinks."

"You mean like liquor?"Chloe asked. "I can't sorry. I don't want James to get in trouble because of me. You guys have fun. Oh Lily, Tyler you're both far too young for a party like this so do back to your rooms."

Lily whined, "Do I have to?"

"Yes you have to," Chloe said.

"Fine. I'll go hang out with Scorpius," Lily said leaving.

"And I should go see Rosa,"Tyler said, leaving as well.

"Well you go have your party and I'm going to go study," Chloe said.

XXXXXXX

Chloe wasn't surprised that a lot of the members of the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor quiddich team got minus 20 points, per person, and got detention on top of that. "I'm glad you weren't a part of that chaos," James told Chloe. They were both getting ready for school.

"Well I didn't wan to get you in trouble. Besides, I don't see the point in getting drunk after a game," Chloe said. "how has your work going? If you ever need help grading or something let me know. I'd love to help."

"Thank you for that, but I have things under control. I really like teaching. I like seeing the kids' eyes when they get a spell right for the first time. It's amazing," James said with a smile.

"I'm glad you've been so happy," Chloe said, kissing James. "I know you're good at teaching me at least."

"Thanks," James said He pulled her into a hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you. When things get hard, I have you to help calm me down. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Chloe said. She let herself just take in James' body heat. "I wanted t be with you from the moment I saw you. I knew you were the one. It was love at first sight. When I found you who you were, I didn't think I had a chance. You were the Great James Potter who could probably get any girl you wanted, but you choose me. It was a dream come true."

"Well I never thought I' find a girl like you. You never goodly around me. You acted like I was on some pedestal, out of reach. You were a friend and not some fan girl. I fell in love with you, but I was afraid you only wanted to be friends. I'm so happy that you liked me too. I never thought about getting married until I met you. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

Chloe smiled. "Well I'm glad you feel that way. You're the perfect husband."

"I should hope so," James said with a laugh. "But what happened last night?

"Someone said they knew an empty class room, and they would have alcohol with them, They wanted to celebrate the match. I told Lily and Tyler go to bed, so they shouldn't have gone there."

"Yeah, Lily wasn't involved. Who's Tyler?"

""He's the young chaser of the Ravenclaw team," Lily explained "I know, or at least now of, all of the members of all of the teams. I think it's a good idea to know everyone. It helps to know who's good at what and what to expect from them. It was Asher's idea. He wants us to know what to know what to expect when going against teach team. I think it's a good idea, but Asher just pounds it into us. I think you were a better captain."

"Of course I was the better captain. I'm the Great James Potter after all," James said with a grin.

Chloe laughed. "That's true. No one is better than you," She pulled away from James. "We should get ready for class."

"Awe, I rather stay in bed a little longer," James said, still grinning.

"We'll it would be bad if we were late," Chloe said, getting dressed.

"Fine. Fine," James said, getting dressed as well.

"I'll see you when classes are done," Chloe said, leaving the room and rushing off to class.

XXXXXXXX

"Wah, James is such a hard teacher!" Dominique complained.

"Not any harder than the potions teacher," Roxanne pointed out.

"I guess that's true. I guess we're older so everything has to be harder."Dominique said. "How goes it with taking Fred's job at knowing everything?"

Roxanne sighed. "The hardest part is not doing anything about what I see. He made me promise to only answer questions and never act on what I see."

"See? Like are you a seer?"

"I think so," Roxanne said.

"Wow!" Dominique said. "That's so cool!"

"And I have to send a letter, but I can get anything anyone asks for," Roxanne said.

"That's amazing!" Dominique said brightly.

"Yeah but I get questions like 'am I going to pass this test' or 'doe so and so like me? Nothing important . Well one of them scared me. Someone asked if there was going to be another attack and I had to tell them there would be. I don't know all of the details, but something bad is going to happen."

"Who asked that?" Dominique asked.

"James."

"That could be why he's working students so hard in his classes. He wants them ready if the school it attacked. I don't like this. Do you think he told his dad?" Dominique asked.

"I don't know. Our Uncle might not believe me. I mean. Why would be believe me?" Roxanne asked.

"He'd trust Fred wouldn't he?" Dominique asked.

"Yeah but Fred is working for the aurors already because he knows so much and seems to know everything. If Fred tells them, then they'd believe him, so there's nothing we can do on that front."

"You don't think there's going to be a war do you?" Dominique asked.

Roxanne paused. "I think they'll be a war."

Dominique looked sacred. "But-but are we safe here?"

"They'll attack the ministry again before attacking Hogwarts," Roxanne said.

"So they'll take over the ministry? Then come after Hogswords?"

"Stop it. It hurts me head to deal with such serious thing,"Roxanne complained.

"I'm sorry, but I'm scared. What if the dark wizard really takes over?" Dominique asked.

"I don't think that'll happen. James is pushing everyone so they're ready for an attack," Roxanne pointed out.

"I guess. I still don't like this," Dominique said.

"No one likes war, but it doesn't seem to be avoidable. I wish I'm wrong. I really don't want to go to war,"Roxanne said. "But if it is going to be a war, know that I'll never leave you. We'll fight together and have each other's back. And we have our boyfriends too."

"Oh but no one will love you the way I do," Dominique said.

"Let's just go to get some food. I'm rather hungry and talking about all of this negative thinking is wearing me out."

"Okay. Food sounds good."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

It was the year's first time to Hogsmeid. Everyone was so excited, but Molly could hardly contain herself. She had been a good girl and not slept with anyone and it was driving her up the wall. She ran past all of the little kids so excited to go their first time. She looked around. Where was Micheal? "Micheal!" She nearly screamed, running up to her boyfriend and practically jumping on him, She was soon making out with him.

"Wait until we get to the hotel room alright?" Micheal said.

"Hotel. Right, let's go. Let's go right now," Molly said.

"Well someone missed me," Micheal said with a laugh.

"It's not funny. I haven't cheated on you at all and no sex for that long!" Molly complained. She let Micheal take her back to his hotel

….

Molly woke up, nude and next to her boyfriend."I love you, you know that? You're the only person I will not sleep around with. I've never had a boyfriend like that. It was hard, but I kept telling myself that I love you and need to stay away from sex with men. Let me tell you, there were plenty of guys who tried to sleep with me. It was hard, but I want to be with you, mind, soul and especially body. I really love you."

Micheal smiled, kissing her. "I love you too. I've never met a girl so proud and filled with so much confidence. You weren't like those girls who only cared about dating me because I was popular. You liked me for me. It sucks that we have to be so far apart." Micheal was quiet a moment. "I want you to come work with me when you graduate."

"What? Really? I'd love that," Molly said brightly. "Then we can be together all the time! And I like magical creatures. I'll work to get high grades in Care of Magical Creature class! I promise I'll work really hard in it."

Micheal smiled. "I know you will. You cousin, Luis, works with magical creatures too right?"

"Yeah, but only dagons," Molly said.

"I come across dragons sometimes, but we normally call someone in," Micheal said. He pinned her to the bed. "Ready for round two?

XXXXX

Dominique sighed. "My boyfriend is all he was in Russia!"

"So you're jealous of me and Cooper huh?" Rose said with a laugh.

"Well my boyfriend is off working too," Rosa said.

Roxanne jumped on Dominique. "You have me! Who cares about boyfriends?"

"I'm right here,"Jimmy, Roxanne's boyfriend said.

"Awe, I love you too huh, but what me and Dom have is something no one can compare to!" Roxanne said.

Jimmy sighed. "Fine. Fine. Whatever."

"You're just jealous, but that's okay. I like you a lot too," Roxanne said with a smile. "So we're good right?"

"Yeah we're good,"Jimmy said.

"Come on, let's go shopping!" Dominique said with a smile.

The girls soon were shopping, dragging the boys along, making them carry everything.

"I miss Chloe coming out with us," Roxanne said.

"Yeah but she married now. She wants to spend this time her husband," Dominique said.

"Yeah that's true. It must be nice to be married,"Roxanne said. "Dominique, we should get married!"

Dominique laughed. "I don't think that's legal."

"Well with hell with the legal system. I love you, you love me, why can't we get married?"

"Um, what about me?" Jimmy asked. "And Dominique don't you have a boyfriend in Russia?"

"I knew it, you are jealous!" Roxanne said. "We can still be a couple, but I'll never love someone as much I love Dominique."

"Well then I want out of his relationship," Jimmy said.

"You're breaking up with me?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes. I don't want to date someone who loves a family member as much as you love Dominique." Jimmy said, leaving the group.

"I can't believe he just dumped me! I really liked him,"Roxanne said with a sigh. "but if they don't understand our love I guess it's good to leave now before things go too serious."

"Yeah, you've only been dating for about a week," Dominique said.

"Yeah so it's no big loss,"Roxanne said.

"Why isn't Lily with us?" Dominique asked.

"She's off with Scorpius," Roxanne said.

"Well I hope they're having fun,"Dominique said with a sigh.

"Rose, are your cousins always like this?" Cooper said.

"Yeah. It's best to just ignore them."Rose said.

"Yeah they're always like that," Rosa said.

"Your family is odd," Cooper said.

"I know right?" Rose said. "But I love them all greatly."

"Family is good," Cooper said. "I have an older brothers so I kind of get it. Your family is huge though. It must nice to know you have someone to help you if things are bad. Nothing is stronger than family."

Rose smiled. "Yeah. I love them all and you're right, there is always someone there to help me if I need it."

"You have me now too," Cooper said, kissing Roses. "And I'll always be here for you."

Rose blushed. "A-and you'll always have me too."

Cooper laughed, "You're cute when you blush."

"S-stop it," Rose said, blushing more.

"Ew get a room you two," Roxanne said with a laugh.

"But-I-" Rose looked down.

"Come on, we're kidding," Dominique said.

"Yeah if anyone needs to get a room it's you two," Cooper said with a smirk.

"Maybe, but right now we're having fun with you guys1" Roxanne said. "I'm still sad that Jimmy dumped me. Me! I mean, I'm a good catch aren't I?"

"I think you're perfect," Dominique said, hugging her sister. "Though no one will love you like I love you."

""I suppose. You have a boyfriend though," Roxanne said.

"Yeah but he's all away in Russia," Dominique complained. "Besides, he can never love me the way you do"

"Guy's left's just go eat or something. I've had enough of you love fest," Rosa said.

"Fine. Fine," Roxanne said.

"Food does sound good," Dominique agreed.

XXXXXXXX

"It's nice, just the two of us," Lily said. She was siting with Scorpius just outside of two. Lily leaned against her boyfriend. "No one telling us that we shouldn't be together. No talk about qudditch or anything like that. It's just you and me."

Scorpius pulled Lily closer. "I love you Lily." He then kissed her.

"L-love?" Lily' was suddenly bright red.

"I'm sorry. Do you not feel that way? I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything," Scorpius said.

"No that's not it. I love you too. It's juts that no guy had ever said that to me before," Lily explained. "I'm so happy to hear you so that. I didn't think I'd ever you say that. I guess I was worried that you'd leave me for some pure blood Slytherin girl and leave me alone."

"I can't stand a lot of the pure blood Slyhern. They care too much about being perfect and only dating other pure bloods. It's sickening. There a first year, Kara Goyle, that my parents want me to worry. She's only a first year. She's in Gyffindor. I heard there was a howler sent to her by her by her parents for ending up in Gryffinndor. I head Chloe is looking after her. I don't want to think what would have happened if I was was in Gryffindor. It's bad enough in my parents' eyes that I'm dating you, someone who is not just a Gyrffindor but a Potter as well. They really want us to break up, but I'd risk being disowned to be with you."

"I'm hope you don't get disowned because of me," Lily said.

"I'm their only child. They wouldn't disown me," Scorpius said. "They need an heir. Unless they suddenly have another child, what I don't see happening, I'm all they got."

"I guess that makes sense," Lily said. "But it's so sad. I wish your parents can see that we're going to stay together no matter what they want. I mean, my dad doesn't like me dating yo u, bu ht doesn't to stop it. Oh was my late Uncle Rom against us being together." Lily started to cry. "I miss my Uncle Ron so much. Why did he have to die? He left Hugo and Rose and Hermione behind. What if it had been my dad that died? I don't think I could handle ti dad died."

"You're dad won't die. He's probably the strongest wizard in the world No one will be able to kill him," Scorpius said.

"I hope you're right. I mean, the dark wizard is doing something. I don't know if it's connected, but Alek's family was killed., along with two aurors. It would have to be a strong wizard to do that. I don't know why they left Alek alive, but I'm glad he lived through it. As far as I know, they don't know who did it. Alek was too traumatized to be able to say much about the attack. I hope they find who did it. It's scary to know that someone with that much power is still out there, possibly killing more people."

"I wouldn't worry too much. Your dad and the other aurors will find who did this, They're good at their job. So don't worry so much. Besides, I'm here and I'll always protect you from everything that could harm you," Scorpius said.

Lily, who was still crying, "Thank you. I'm counting on you then."

"No one would be stupid enough to attack Hogwarts so we're safe here," Scorpius said.

"Hogwarts has been attacked before. What if it's attacked again? Lily said. "It's scary."

"I know, but," Scorpius wasn't sure what to say. "I'll protect you. You're technically pureblood, so they have no reason to kick you out of school if it's taken over.'

"But I'm a Potter. That's enough of reason for them to hurt or kill me" Lily said. "If the school is taken over, I'm going on the run. We'll figure out who the dark lord is and we'll stop them. Like what happened before. The final attack could be at Hogwarts."

"I don't know. James has a DATDA's club he's teaching powerful spells so they can he ready if Hogwarts is ever attacked,"Scorpius said. "I'm thinking of joining it. Anything I can learn to protect you I want to know."

"James doesn't want me to join. He said he'd protect me if something, and he's afraid I'll hurt myself on the spells," Lily said.

"He's letting his family bias is stopping him from seeing how it would help you learn this stuff. It could really help you if you knew these spells," Scorpius said.

"I know, but I'm paying close attention to DATDAs class, so that helps," Lily explained. "Scorpius what do you want to do after school?"

"What? I always thought I'd work for the ministry."

"I want work with animals. Like, cat and dogs, not magical creatures, just creatures. I like magical creatures too, but I'd want to work with normal animals," Lily explained. "Maybe a vet or something like that."

"That sounds wonderful. I'm sure you'll be great with animals," Scorpius said with a smile. "And you can work any where you want to."

"Well I'll have to stay close to you won't I?" Lily asked.

Scorpius smiled. "That would be nice. "

"Everything is going to be okay right?" Lily asked, looking down.

"Everything is going to be okay."

XXXXXXXXX

"What should we do?" Albusa saked Alek.

"Let's go out in the country side where it can be just us,"Ale asked.

"You don't want to see any of my cousins?" Albus asked, "or other people on the quiddich team?"

"I like it wen it's just us." Alek said.

"Well okay."

They left the small city and saw Lily and Scorpius. "Let's avoid them," Alek said.

Albus nodded. They were soon off in another corner. "How are you doing? I mean, with your parents' death. Y-you don't have to answer if you don't wan to. I just don't want to feel you have to deal with it all alone."

"They weren't my parents. They told me they took me in as an infant, but they weren't my biological family." Alek shook his head. "but still miss them. They were the only family I knew. It doesn't matter they weren't my real parents." He shook his head. "At least they got that out before they were killed."

"I'm sorry," Albus said.

"It was awful. They just killed, like they were noting but cattle. I don't know why they didn't kill be too, but I'm happy they didn't," Alek said. "Once they killed Victor and Leon, and my parents, I really thought I was going to die too. But they didn't kill me, they just left. They were waring all black with a silver mask, so I couldn't tell who they were."

"Dark cloths and silver masks? That sounds a lot like Voldimort's old men. It might have been Neo-Deatheaters. I over head my dad talking about them. He thinks the followers of Voldimort were banding together under a knew dark wizard is as strong, if not stronger, than Voldimort."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Alek said.

"Why not?"

"Because you're safe. I can't explain but you're safe."

"Do you know more than you're telling me?" Albus asked.

"Don't worry about it. Just trust me. Nothing bad is going to happen to you," Alek said. Before Albus could protest, Aek kissed him, making him stop talking.

When they pulled away, "I love you," Albus said. "You sure I"ll be okay no matter what?"

"Yes. Just trust me."

"I trust you," Albus said.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

"Aren't you excited?" Lily said. "They're having a Halloween dance!"

"That sounds wonderful. Dominique, you're going to be my date right?" Roxanne asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Dominique said with a smile.

"We have to pick out dresses. Make Lily come with us," Rose said.

"But my boyfriend is in working. He won't be able to come back to Hogwarts for a silly dance," Rosa sighed.

"Get dressed up anyway. You can dance with us," Roxanne said. "No matter what happens, you need to get dressed up and come anyway."

"Alright." Rosa sighed again.

XXXX

"I like this one!" Lily said. It was emerald green. "Scorpius is wearing silver. I know they're Slytherin colors, but he put up with dressing like a Gyrffindor colors. It's only fair we dress in his house colors this time."

"It's really pretty," Rose said. "Like this on for me?" She asked, in a gold color dress.

Soon everyone but Rosa has a dress. "I don' see the point in dressing up and going alone."

"Oh just come one, this one's nice," Rose said, giving her a purple gown.

"It is nice. I guess I can wear it,"Rosa said, giving up.

"You'll look beautiful,"Rose said with a smile. "I promise you'll have a good time. Trust me okay?"

"Fine. I'll trust you, but you better be right. I'm going to hold you responsible "Rosa said.

'Rose laughed. "I understand. Like I sad, just trust me," Rose said.

"Yeah trust us!" Roxanne said brightly.

"Yeah. Yeah. It's going to be great!" Dominique added. "It's a dance and we don't get those very often. You have to come and at last try to have fun."

"I'll try and have fun," Rosa said. "No promises."

"Well our boys are waiting for us for lunch, we shouldn't keep them waiting. Molly is even going to be there with Micheal,"Rose said.

"Oooh, Molly and Micheal. I would think they wouldn't leave the bed the whole time we have at Hogsmeid,," Roxanne said.

"Nope they want to spend time time with us," Rose sad.

XXXX

"Man how long does it take to pick out a dress?" Cooper asked.

"It's a girl thing. I'm sure they'll be here soon," Molly said.

"What about your dress?"Micheal asked.

"I ordered it. It should be here by tomorrow. It's going to be beautiful,"Molly said with a smile. "and you'll be able to come to the dance right?" Molly asked.

"I wouldn't miss if for the world. I got permission from the school to let me come back for the dance," Micheal said. "There's a few others like us that, one of the pair isn't in school anymore but want to be at the dance with their partner. It's nice,"Micheal said.

"I guess that's a nice thing," Cooper said.

That's when the girls came in. "it's good to see you Molly," Roxanne said.

"Well we're family. Family should hang out sometimes. Besides, you really haven't met Micheal have you?" Molly asked. "He's only the greatest guy ever! He works with magical creatures." She was next to him, leaning against him "I'm so happy he's able to come to the dance with me."

Micheal laughed a little. "I don't think I'm as amazing as Molly thinks I am, but it is good to see you all."

"Well you can never be better than Roxanne and me," Dominique said."But you two are awfully cute together. I'm impressed too. You tamed Molly. She's not a slut anymore. She actually away from other guys and didn't sleep around. She must really love you,"

Molly was flushed. "H-hey!I was never a slut! I just like sex. I can be celibate if I want to be."

"Don't get so offensive. I think it's a good thing," Roxanne said. "No one else could make you wait for sex. I'm just impressed you found someone that you want to be with more than anyone else. I like it."

"If you say so," Molly said.

"Come on, let's not gang up on Molly,"Rose said.

"Yeah we should just be fine,"Rosa said.

"Yeah! We should have some fun!" Rose said.

"Let's eat, I'm starving," Roxanne sad.

After a few hours of sitting and talking, "I don't want to go back to school,"Roxanne complained.

"Well I don't want to leave Micheal either, but we don't have a choice," Molly said, kissing Micheal.

"Geez. No one wants to see you make out," Dominique said.

"Shut up.," Molly said. "You should be thankful I even came out here to spend the day with you guys," Molly said.

"You mean we should be happy you chose us over sex with Micheal?" Dominique asked.

Molly's face went red. "S-shut up. What is my sex life any of your business?"

"The fact you flash it about makes it my business," Dominique said.

"That was the old me. I'm better now. I don't flaunt my sex life anymore. I'm only with Micheal now," Molly stated, stubbornly.

"Well no matter what we need to go back," Roxanne said.

XXXX

Luis sat with Ciel in the Three Broomsticks. There were a lot of people, almost all men looking at them. It made Luis uncomfortable. It wasn't like it was anything new though. There were always guys after him because of his Veela blood, but he didn't get used to it. It was always something he didn't like.

"Don't worry about them," Ciel said. "They don't matter. It's not like they care about you. Since I'm with you they wouldn't dare try anything against you. If you do, then I'll make them stop."

"I'm worried about Albus. We used to hang out sometimes, but he spends all his time with Alek now. I think it's the same way with his other friends. I honestly think Alek is abusing Albus. He's isolating him form people. He refers as Albus as 'His Albus'. I really think he's abusing Albus, but I don't know what to do about it"

"I would be wary about doing anything. Aleks' still dealing with the death of his family. He might be possessive of Albus because he's all he has left," Ciel pointed out.

"I guess that makes sense. I just worry about Albus because he doesn't deal with pressure well. I don't think he should even be on the quiddich team, but he seems to like it. I know James is worried about Albus too. James doesn't like Alek,I know that much. He says he get a bad feeling around him and it's not because he's a Slytherin. I don't know," Luis shook his head. "Another group of guys hit on me. They weren't happy when I turned them down. I froze them and ran away. I wish people would just leave me alone. People can keep in their pants around someone like Molly used to be. Why is it so hard for them to do that with me? I don't understand."

"Because most men are pricks," Ciel said. "They can't control the feelings you give them and they don't know how to act. Liking you makes them question their sexuality and that scares them so they want to take it out on you."

"I guess that makes sense. I hate it though. I hate being part Veela, but I love my family and I wouldn't have them if I wasn't veela, so I guess I shouldn't complain too much. I just wish I could deal better with all of the men"

"I can't say I understand, but I can try and help protect you from those men," Ciel said. "I mean, if you want that."

"That would be wonderful. I get so scared, but if you're around then maybe they wouldn't try anything," Luis said.

"I hope that's the case. If they hit on you while I'm here, then I'll scare them off,"Ciel siad.

"I'm glad I have you," Luis said.

"And I'm glad to have you for a boyfriend," Ciel said.

Luis smiled. "Yeah you're the best too.'''

"I think we should study together. I know you're falling behind some of your work. I should be able able to help you catch up," Ciel said.

"Thank you. That would be nice. Some of my classes are so hard," Luis said. "I just don't understand some of charm or potions. I always add too much or too little in my potions. And charms is just above my head."

"Well I should be able to teach those two you without a problem. I'm not the best teacher, but I should be good enough to help you."

"I'm glad. I don't want to fail a class," Luis said. "My parents would freak if I failed a class."

"Well we'll have to make sure that you don't fail,"Ciel said with a smile.

"Are you going to the dance?" Luis asked.

"I wasn't planning on it," Ciel said.

"I was hoping you'd come with me," Luis said.

"Is it important to you ?"

"Kinda. I want to go but I don't want to go alone."

Ciel sighed. "Then I better get a suit to wear."

"I don't want to force you to come if you don't wan to."

"Get get so passive aggressive. You want me to come so just say that."

"I want you to come with me," Luis said.

"Alright good. Now," Ciel got up. "I should pick out a suit. Want to come with me?" Ciel asked.

"Sounds good,"

XXXXXXX

"Are you going to the dance with me?" Albus asked.

"You want to go to the dance?" Alek asked.

"I do and I want you to come with me," Albus said.

"Well I suppose I should go. I don't want you to go without me," Alek said.

"All my cousins will be there, well all the ones still in school and James," Albus said.

"Yeah you do have a lot of cousins," Alek said ,shaking his head. "But family is a good thing."

Albus frowned. "You're thinking about your family again aren't you?"

"Yeah" Alek said. "I wish I had siblings, or cousins or any kind of family. I guess all I have left is you." Alek hugged Albus. "I'm sad about my family, but it's getting better. I'll be alright, so don't worry about me."

"How can I not worry about you? You're my boyfriend and I love you,"Albus said. "If I don't worry about you, who would?"

"I rather no one worry about me, but someone has to worry about me, I want it to be you," Alek said. "Let's go get us some suits."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

It was the day of the dance and everyone was excited, even Rosa. They went into the great hall. Rosa's eyes soon grew wide. "Axel!" She screamed, running over to her boyfriend. She hugged him, tears in her eyes. "I never thought I'd see you until summer!"

"Dominique told me about the dance and talked to the Headmaster, so I was able to come," Axel said.

"I'm so happy!" Rosa said. She just let him hug her close. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. Did you get my letters?"

"I always wrote back didn't I? I was afraid it would be summer until I saw you, maybe during winter break," Rosa said.

"About that, if you're okay with it, and your parents are okay with it, I want you to spend winter break with me," Axel said.

"Really! That would be amazing!" Rosa said. "I would love that."

"I'll talk to your parents about it, so there's nothing you need to worry about that. I'll take care of everything. Just trust me," Axel said.

"Okay. I will," Rosa said, on cloud nine. "Come on, let's dance." She pulled him along to the dance floor.

"Yeah let's dance!" Dominique said, pulling Roxanne to the dance floor.

"Should we go out there too?" Cooper asked Rose.

"Sounds good," Rose said.

XXXXXXX

"There's so many people here," Albus said, staying close to Alek. "I don't like it."

"Do you want to leave?" Alek asked.

"N-no. I want to be here. There's just so many people," Albus said. "Can we stay in a corner or something? Not so many people."

"I think we should leave if you're having trouble," Alek said. "We can go back to my room and just hang out the rest of the nigh if you want."

"But we paid so much money on the suits," Albus pointed out. "I don't want that money to go nothing."

"Who cares about money? I have plenty of money if that's a problem,"Alek said.

"Let's try dancing?" Albus said.

The two were on the dance floor. Everyone else was slow dancing. Albus still felt uncomfortable, so he leaned against Alek as they danced. "I love being close to you like this,"Albus said softly.

"I love you too. You're my everything," Alek said, leaning in and kissing him. "I'll keep you safe, no matter what happens."

"Do you think something bad is going to happen?" Albus asked.

"No. But there's always a chance that something will happen. If anything does happen, then I'll protect you form it," Alek said.

"Okay. I'll depend on you then. It makes me feel safer knowing you'll protect me if something happens," Albus said.

Alek just held Albus close as they danced. It was nice.

The rest of the dance was nice. Everyone had fun, even Albus came around after a little while. The dance went on until midnight. Albus was almost asleep as he was carried back to bed by Alek.

"Alek! Wait up!" Roxanne said, coming over to them. "I know something bad is going happen and I see you in the middle of it. Don't hurt my cousin. Albus loves you, don't break his heart."

"I would never break his heart. I love too much. Since my family's dead, Albus is all I have. I don't know why you see darkness around me, but I've done nothing wrong and have no evil intentions. You must be confused. Now, let me get Albus to bed. He's clearly tired."

"Fine, bit I'm watching you ," Roxanne said.

"Fine. You won't find anything," Alek said. "I thought, when Fred was in control, that you didn't work on what you know. Just give information."

"I'm not Fred. I don't want to see darkness come true. Something bad is going to happen and you're in the middle of it, or at least a part of it,"Roxanne stated/

"What's going on" Albus asked, yawning, barely awake.

"Nothing you need to worry about. I was just talking to Roxanne. We're going to bed." Alek said, leaving with Albus.

Roxanne went over to Chloe and James. "James can I talk to you?"

"Yeah what's the problem?" James asked.

"I-I see into the future. I only recently found out I could do it, so it's not the best or most perfect or anything like that, but that darkness I told you about that's coming, it's centered around Alek.,"Roxanne said.

"But I can' see Alek doing anything wrong," Chloe said. "He seems like such a nice guy."

"Yeah, and he's so good with Albus. My brother doesn't have a lot of friends, so I think Alek's good for him, unless you're completely sure that he's bad news. He might just be someone that helps fight the darkness for all you know," James said.

"I think Alek killed his family and the two aurors," Roxanne said.

"That's something big that to say. Do you have any proof?"James asked.

"N-No. I just saw it in a dream," Roxanne explained.

"Then leave it s a dream. Alek was devastated at the loss of his family," James said.

"Do you just not like Alek?" Chloe asked.

"No it's no that's not it. I just, I'm worried about Albus. If Alek does something, Albus will be right there with him, if he wants to or not," Roxanne explained.

"Roxanne!" Dominique called, running over to them. "Why are you talking about just negative things? This is a dance. Worry about your worries tomorrow."

"Okay fine, but it doesn't change my option," Roxanne said.

"Oh stop it. Let's just go back to bed," Dominique said. "I'm tired and I'm not leaving here without you."

"Alright, but I still don't like this," Roxanne said.

"Since when were you a seeker anyway?" James asked.

"Fred showed me how to do it," Roxanne said. "He says it runs in the family, but our parents did have it, just me and Fred. But Dominique right, we should get some rest."

XXXXXXX

James started walking back to his room with Chloe. "Do you really think that Alek could be bad?" he asked her. "I don't like him, but, I admit, it's because he's dating Albus.. but I can't see him doing something like killing his parents. I don't think he's strong enough to kill the aurors either. Roxanne must just be crazy, just a bad dream. I don't see Alek doing anything bad to Albus, or anyone else,"James said.

"I don't think Alek is a bad person either. It's clear that Alek had a lot of problems when his parents died. I Doubt he killed them," Chloe said. "Alek is so good for Albus. I think it's good for both of them to have each other. Alek would never do something to hurt Albus, so there's no way he'd do something evil."

"I agree," James said. Once they were back in their room, James pushed her onto he bed. "How about some fun before we go to bed."

"You're such a dog," Chloe said with a smirk. "You know I'm always ready to go with you are."

XXXXXXX

"So what were you taking to James about?" Dominique asked.

"I see Darkness around Alek, but James doesn't think there's a problem."

"Darkness around him? That sounds scary. He always did creep me out. I never thought he'd do something stupid. Besides, he's still too young do too much damage on his own" Dominique said.

"I know, but something is going to happen around him that's showing darkness. I mean, he seems nice enough to Albus."

"And Axel, but really no one else. Even on the quidditch team he doesn't really talk to anyone but Albus and Anne, and I think he only talks to Anne because she's the couch.," Dominique pointed out. "I think him and Albus are a little too close. I mean, I don't think Alek has any other friend. I hear he's not letting Albus see his other friends and ties to keep him away from us, his family. We should make Albus come hang out with us."

"That's a good idea!" Roxanne said. "We don't spend enough time with him as it is. We'll force him to come with us, even if Alek tries to stop us."

"Yeah that's a good idea. Make Albus hang out with someone other than Alek,"Dominique said brightly.

"We should probably get some sleep. We do s till have classes together tomorrow," Roxanne pointed out.

XXXXX

"Do you really have to leave?" Rosa asked. Looking down. "I'm going to miss you,"

"I know you will. I'll miss you too," Axel said. "I'll keep writing you, and, hopefully, we'll be able spend winter break with me."

"I'd love that." Rosa said with a smile.

"I'll talk to your parents for you, so you don't need to deal with any of that," Axel said. He kissed Rosa. "I won't be gone long. I got a little leave to see you at Hogsmeid next time you're there."

"Really? That's great! " Rosa said. "You just know how to make everything perfect."

"I promise you a winter break you'll never forget," Axel said. "I promise it'll be will be amazing, something you deserve."

"Yay!" Rosa said brightly. "I can hardly wait. I just hope my parents are okay with me coming with you."

"Trust me. They'll go along with it," Axel said.

"If you're right then I wish I could go now, but I still have classes."

"Speaking of classes,, how is James teaching?"

"He's a hard teacher. He works so hard to get us ready for some kind of fight, like he's getting us ready for something," Rosa said.

"I see. That's good to know," Axel said. "I doubt anything will happen, so don't worry about that."

"Okay. I won't worry," Rosa said.

XXXXXXXX

"One more time?" Molly asked. Micheal and Her were using an empty class room, just finishing having sex.

"I do have to get back to work," Micheal said.

"B-but I don't want you to go," Molly said, pressing her nude body against his.

"I think we can spend winter break together. I mean, if it's okay wit you and your family, I would love you to spend winter break with me."Micheal said

Molly sighed. "My family is big on family. They wouldn't let me go. I'm sorry."

"it's okay. I'll come and visit you then. I won't leave you alone all winter break," Micheal got up and started to get dressed. Molly got up and got dressed .

""Alright. I suppose you can go."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

"Come on Albus, it'll be fun!" Roxanne said, pulling him along.

"I was going to study with Alek, " Albus protested.

"You're always with Alek, I"m sure he'll understand you hanging out with us today,"Dominique said.

"Alright. Alright," Albus said. "Since you're not giving me a choice."

"Nope. No choice," Roxanne said.

"I mean, don't you want to spend time with your favorite cousins?" Dominique said. The two girls pulled Albus into Hogsmied. "Where should be go to first?"

"Let's go to my dad's joke shop. I'm sure my dad would love to see us," Roxanne suggested.

"That's a grad idea!" Dominique said.

They pulled Albus into the joke shop. "Dad! We're here to visits!"

George came down with a smile. "It's good to see all of you," he said with a smile. "How is school going Roxanne?"

"Good. I'm passing everything. Dominique I helping a lot. She's so smart," Roxanne said.

"Oh you're really smart too, just in different classes. You should see her in potions. She's amazing at it," Dominique said.

"I guess I'm not that bad at potions," Roxanne said.

"Oh don't be modest! You're at the top of the class!" Dominique said.

"And look, Albus is here with you. How are you doing? I haven't seen you for a while," George said.

"I've been spending my time with Alek and he doesn't like the kind of things sold here," Albus said. "I'll try to stop by more to see you."

"That's great! I'd like to see you more, you and all of your cousins," George said.

"I'll try my best," Albus said.

"Good."

"I'm going to get some every flavor beams," Dominique said.

"You remember last time you did and you got snot?" Roxanne asked.

"Well the second times the charm,"Dominique said. She bought some and ate one of them. "EW, I think I got gym shorts."

"I told you not to eat them,' Roxanne said.

"You take one. Tell me what you get,'' Dominique said.

"Only if Albus has one too."

"Me?" Albus asked. "Sure I'll try one."

Roxanne smiled. "Grape. It's really good," she said.

Albus pulled out a bean and ate it. "Raspberry," he said with a smile. "It's good."

"See only you have bad luck,"Dominique said.

"No fair,"Roxanne complained.

"You don't have to eat them if you don't want to," Dominique said.

"If I eat enough of them I'll get a good one. It's just the way things are. I'm going to get one that's good," Roxanne said. "It's how random works. You have to, sooner or later, end up with a good one."

"You just keep eating those beans and see how if you get a good one," Dominique said with a laugh.  
"Aren't you having fun Albus?"

"I actually am. I've missed hanging out with my cousins," Albus said with a smile.

"Good because we're spending the whole day together," Roxanne said.

The next few hours the three of them went to different store and just enjoyed being together. It was soon getting dark. "I guess it's time to go back," Dominique said with a sigh. "I want to hang out here more."

"Yeah, but we'll go back in two weeks," Roxanne said. "It's getting close to winter break. We'll get to spend all he time together. Albus too, we'll make sure you spend a lot of us too."

"Of course I will," Albus said. "We're family and family is important."

"Albus!" Alek called, running over to them. "I missed you. I thought we were going to study together. I was worried."

"Sorry, I was kidnapped buy my cousins," Albus said. "I''m sorry. I should have fond you and told you what was going on. I should have told you."

"It's our fault. We didn't give him time to tell you anything. We just grabbed him and pulled him along," Roxanne said.

"Yeah it's out fault," Dominique said.

Alek grabbed Albus.. "Don't do something like this again."

"Hey, chill out,'' Roxanne said. "It's not like you own him. He can go off without you. Yeah it's bad he didn't tell you, but you don't have to be so harsh with him."

"Don't tell me what to do. What I do with with or to Albus is none of your business," Alek said harshly.

"It is my business. Albus isn't your property. He can hang out with his cousins. He can hang out with whoever he wants to. He doesn't have to be with you all the time," Dominique stated.

"You could have at least told me," Alek said.

"I'm sorry. They took me so fast I didn't have time to tell you," Albus said.

"I guess I'm sorry for that, but I thought that you would be against Albus coming with use. You'd say something like 'he needs to study; or some bull shirt," Dominique said.

"Albus does need to study," Alek said.

"See that's my point," Dominique said.

"Did you at least have fun/?" He asked Albus.

"Yeah it was nice,' Albus said. "I had fun."

"Well then I guess its' okay. Just let me know next time," Alek said.

"Okay," Albus said."I feel bad for making you worry about me. I didn't want that."

"I believe you. I'm not mad at you," Alek said. "I could never stay mad at you."

"Awe of cute So we're the bad guys now?" Roxanne asked.

"I don't want to be the bad guy," Dominique complied.

"Well then don't kidnap Albus when he has other plans," Alek said.

"But he's always with you. He need time with his family too," Dominique said.

"It's not like I'm keeping him from his family," Alek said. "He just happened to like to be with me over the rest of you. Hell he sees his brother almost everyday."

"Well, we're going to take him out more. Maybe with Molly too and Rose and Rosa. It'll be a lot of fun," Roxanne said.

"Why would he want to be around a much of girls? "Alek asked.

"I suppose that's true,''Dominique said. "We'll still have to hang out more,"

"Right, we do. Alek maybe you can come with us too,"Roxanne said."If that makes you feel better."

"Maybe," Alek said. "if Albus goes then I'll want to go."

"Let's go. We can still get some studying done before bed,"Alek said, grabbing Albus' harm and pulling him away.

"Okay. Okay. You don't have to pull so hard," Albus said.

"Sorry." Alek said, but he didn't let go until they were in the Slytherin study. "What the hell was that?" he demand. Who gives them the right to kidnap you? It's not right. If they want to hang out with you, they need to make plans, not just assume you'd be okay going with them."

"Just chill out. I'm sorry you worried about me. I wanted to tell you, but they wouldn't listen," Albus said.

Alek hugged Albus. "I was so worried about you, I thought some Gryffindor decided to hurt you, or you messed up a spell and hurt yourself and were alone, hurt, and I wasn't there to protect you. I never want you to be somewhere and need me and not be there for you. I can't lose you. You're all I have left. Please don't do this again."

Albus frowned. "I'm sorry. I should have made them made them let you know what's going on." Albus leaned against Alek. "I love you. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you. You're my everything," Alek said. "So don't ever think I hate you."

"I don't know what I could do without you," Albus said.

"I feel the same way," Alek said.

XXXXXXXX

Molly laid in the bed of the apartment Micheal stayed in while he owned in Daigon Alley. "Molly, it's time to get up," Micheal said, nudging her. "You need to go back to school."

"Mmm, can't I stay a little longer?" Molly asked, partly awake.

"I'm sorry but it's time for you to go back to Hogwarts. I'll be here in two weeks when you can come next time," Micheal said.

Molly sat up. "Alright fine. If you're sure I need to go." Molly started to get dressed."You sure you'll be here next time?"

"I wouldn't miss seeing you for the world," Micheal said.

Molly was soon dressed. "Want to walk me back to school?"

"Sure," Micheal said.

The two left the apartment and walked back to where the others were getting ready to go back to school. Molly kissed him. "I'll miss you.'

"And I'll miss you. You'll graduate soon so we can spend a lot more time together," Micheal said.

"I can't wait," Molly said brightly. "I mean, it'll be awesome to see you whenever we want to."

Micheal kissed Molly again. "I'll see you again soon."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 28

"Come on Albus, it'll be fun!" Roxanne said, pulling him along.

"I was going to study with Alek, " Albus protested.

"You're always with Alek, I"m sure he'll understand you hanging out with us today,"Dominique said.

"Alright. Alright," Albus said. "Since you're not giving me a choice."

"Nope. No choice," Roxanne said.

"I mean, don't you want to spend time with your favorite cousins?" Dominique said. The two girls pulled Albus into Hogsmied. "Where should be go to first?"

"Let's go to my dad's joke shop. I'm sure my dad would love to see us," Roxanne suggested.

"That's a grad idea!" Dominique said.

They pulled Albus into the joke shop. "Dad! We're here to visits!"

George came down with a smile. "It's good to see all of you," he said with a smile. "How is school going Roxanne?"

"Good. I'm passing everything. Dominique I helping a lot. She's so smart," Roxanne said.

"Oh you're really smart too, just in different classes. You should see her in potions. She's amazing at it," Dominique said.

"I guess I'm not that bad at potions," Roxanne said.

"Oh don't be modest! You're at the top of the class!" Dominique said.

"And look, Albus is here with you. How are you doing? I haven't seen you for a while," George said.

"I've been spending my time with Alek and he doesn't like the kind of things sold here," Albus said. "I'll try to stop by more to see you."

"That's great! I'd like to see you more, you and all of your cousins," George said.

"I'll try my best," Albus said.

"Good."

"I'm going to get some every flavor beams," Dominique said.

"You remember last time you did and you got snot?" Roxanne asked.

"Well the second times the charm,"Dominique said. She bought some and ate one of them. "EW, I think I got gym shorts."

"I told you not to eat them,' Roxanne said.

"You take one. Tell me what you get,'' Dominique said.

"Only if Albus has one too."

"Me?" Albus asked. "Sure I'll try one."

Roxanne smiled. "Grape. It's really good," she said.

Albus pulled out a bean and ate it. "Raspberry," he said with a smile. "It's good."

"See only you have bad luck,"Dominique said.

"No fair,"Roxanne complained.

"You don't have to eat them if you don't want to," Dominique said.

"If I eat enough of them I'll get a good one. It's just the way things are. I'm going to get one that's good," Roxanne said. "It's how random works. You have to, sooner or later, end up with a good one."

"You just keep eating those beans and see how if you get a good one," Dominique said with a laugh.  
"Aren't you having fun Albus?"

"I actually am. I've missed hanging out with my cousins," Albus said with a smile.

"Good because we're spending the whole day together," Roxanne said.

The next few hours the three of them went to different store and just enjoyed being together. It was soon getting dark. "I guess it's time to go back," Dominique said with a sigh. "I want to hang out here more."

"Yeah, but we'll go back in two weeks," Roxanne said. "It's getting close to winter break. We'll get to spend all he time together. Albus too, we'll make sure you spend a lot of us too."

"Of course I will," Albus said. "We're family and family is important."

"Albus!" Alek called, running over to them. "I missed you. I thought we were going to study together. I was worried."

"Sorry, I was kidnapped buy my cousins," Albus said. "I''m sorry. I should have fond you and told you what was going on. I should have told you."

"It's our fault. We didn't give him time to tell you anything. We just grabbed him and pulled him along," Roxanne said.

"Yeah it's out fault," Dominique said.

Alek grabbed Albus.. "Don't do something like this again."

"Hey, chill out,'' Roxanne said. "It's not like you own him. He can go off without you. Yeah it's bad he didn't tell you, but you don't have to be so harsh with him."

"Don't tell me what to do. What I do with with or to Albus is none of your business," Alek said harshly.

"It is my business. Albus isn't your property. He can hang out with his cousins. He can hang out with whoever he wants to. He doesn't have to be with you all the time," Dominique stated.

"You could have at least told me," Alek said.

"I'm sorry. They took me so fast I didn't have time to tell you," Albus said.

"I guess I'm sorry for that, but I thought that you would be against Albus coming with use. You'd say something like 'he needs to study; or some bull shirt," Dominique said.

"Albus does need to study," Alek said.

"See that's my point," Dominique said.

"Did you at least have fun/?" He asked Albus.

"Yeah it was nice,' Albus said. "I had fun."

"Well then I guess its' okay. Just let me know next time," Alek said.

"Okay," Albus said."I feel bad for making you worry about me. I didn't want that."

"I believe you. I'm not mad at you," Alek said. "I could never stay mad at you."

"Awe of cute So we're the bad guys now?" Roxanne asked.

"I don't want to be the bad guy," Dominique complied.

"Well then don't kidnap Albus when he has other plans," Alek said.

"But he's always with you. He need time with his family too," Dominique said.

"It's not like I'm keeping him from his family," Alek said. "He just happened to like to be with me over the rest of you. Hell he sees his brother almost everyday."

"Well, we're going to take him out more. Maybe with Molly too and Rose and Rosa. It'll be a lot of fun," Roxanne said.

"Why would he want to be around a much of girls? "Alek asked.

"I suppose that's true,''Dominique said. "We'll still have to hang out more,"

"Right, we do. Alek maybe you can come with us too,"Roxanne said."If that makes you feel better."

"Maybe," Alek said. "if Albus goes then I'll want to go."

"Let's go. We can still get some studying done before bed,"Alek said, grabbing Albus' harm and pulling him away.

"Okay. Okay. You don't have to pull so hard," Albus said.

"Sorry." Alek said, but he didn't let go until they were in the Slytherin study. "What the hell was that?" he demand. Who gives them the right to kidnap you? It's not right. If they want to hang out with you, they need to make plans, not just assume you'd be okay going with them."

"Just chill out. I'm sorry you worried about me. I wanted to tell you, but they wouldn't listen," Albus said.

Alek hugged Albus. "I was so worried about you, I thought some Gryffindor decided to hurt you, or you messed up a spell and hurt yourself and were alone, hurt, and I wasn't there to protect you. I never want you to be somewhere and need me and not be there for you. I can't lose you. You're all I have left. Please don't do this again."

Albus frowned. "I'm sorry. I should have made them made them let you know what's going on." Albus leaned against Alek. "I love you. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you. You're my everything," Alek said. "So don't ever think I hate you."

"I don't know what I could do without you," Albus said.

"I feel the same way," Alek said.

XXXXXXXX

Molly laid in the bed of the apartment Micheal stayed in while he owned in Daigon Alley. "Molly, it's time to get up," Micheal said, nudging her. "You need to go back to school."

"Mmm, can't I stay a little longer?" Molly asked, partly awake.

"I'm sorry but it's time for you to go back to Hogwarts. I'll be here in two weeks when you can come next time," Micheal said.

Molly sat up. "Alright fine. If you're sure I need to go." Molly started to get dressed."You sure you'll be here next time?"

"I wouldn't miss seeing you for the world," Micheal said.

Molly was soon dressed. "Want to walk me back to school?"

"Sure," Micheal said.

The two left the apartment and walked back to where the others were getting ready to go back to school. Molly kissed him. "I'll miss you.'

"And I'll miss you. You'll graduate soon so we can spend a lot more time together," Micheal said.

"I can't wait," Molly said brightly. "I mean, it'll be awesome to see you whenever we want to."

Micheal kissed Molly again. "I'll see you again soon."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

There were small battles going on all the time. A lot of people were dying. They couldn't get past the lines to get to the ministry. If they could take the ministry then they'd have a good foot hold to take out the rest to the evil wizard. Their next stop would be taking back Hogwarts. They were working on finding the head corners of where the evil wizard were housed. They'd find Harry and Albus there.

"Alek has a castle. His family lived them. At least, it's where his parents were murdered. I bet that's where they are," James said. "I think we should send a team there. It would have to be the best. It would be get in and get out as fast as possible. I want to go."

"You can't come with. Its too dangerous. You said so yourself. Let us take care of it,"

"I'm good enough to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. I good enough for this mission," James said.

"Fine, but be careful. I don't want to lose you. You're brother and father are both captured. I can'' let them get you too," Ginny said.

"You don't need to worry. I won't let them get me," James said. "We're going to save dad and Albus."

"Okay get a team ready. We're going to raid Alek's castle," Ginny said.

XXXX

It was a few days later that the team was ready. It as mostly people who lived through the last war. James stood out on that front. He could do this. "Okay let's do this," James said.

The group used the floo power to get into Alek's castle. They would end up in the basement. Once hey were there, "Dad!" James yelled, running over to Harry' cell.

"What are you doing here? You're going to get hurt or killed," Harry said. James used a spell to undo the lock.

"James, take your father and leave. We;'l take care of everything else," Ginny said.

"But, what about Albus?" James asked.

"We'll get Albus, you just get out of here with your father," Ginny wasn't taking no for an answerer.

"Fine," James grabbed Harry and used a portky back to the brorrow.

"Dad!" Lily cried, running into her father's arms, crying. "Where's mom and Albus?"

"Mom and the others are still working on that," James said. "She'll get Albus back, don't worry."

XXXXXXXXX

It was several hours later that Hermione came back, holding onto Albus. "E-everyone else is dead," she said, panting.

"My mom's dead? James asked, gong white.

"No! Mom can't be dead!" Lily screamed.

Harry quickly went over and hugged Lily. "Shh, it's going be okay. We'll get the people who killed your mother. They won't go unpunished. Your mom saved your brother. She died protecting her kids. She would have done the same for you or James. I'm here for you. You're not alone."

"Mom!" Rose yelled, running over and hugging her. "I'm so happy you're safe. I don't know what I'd do if I lose you too. Losing dad as hard enough, but losing you would be too much for me."

"Mommy!" Hugo yelled, running over and squeezing himself into a hug with her mother. "I was so scared! I thought you were going to die like dad did."

"I'm here., safe and sound." Hermione said. The sadness was clear in her voice. I need to talk to Harry. Will you two be okay if I talk to him and Jame?"

"Y-yeah, just, don't go anywhere for a while," Rose said.

XXXXXXXX

"The castle is their strong hold. Alek himself was attacking us. He was much better wizard than I thought he'd be. Once we got Albus, Alek stopped attacking us. I think he was afraid of hurting Albus.

But we saved Albus." Hermione paused. "He has the dark mark on him-

"No. There's no way Albus would turn to the dark side. It must have been forced on him. There's no way he'd turn against his family," James spat out. "Let me talk to him. He might know more about Alek's plans. I'll ask him about the mark.

"I'm not sure you are the right person talk to him," Harry said. "You night need to cause some pain to make him-

"You're going to torture him for information? You can't do that! He's always been weak torturing would only make things worse," James said.

"And that's why you can't go in there and talk to him He's so close to Alek that he has to know something, and right now we need something. I'm sending in Teddy to talk to him. He'll do anything he has to get information out of Albus," Harry said.

"We just saved him and you're going to hurt him? What the hell is wrong with you?" James asked. "He's not going to trust us. Alek as probably feeding him lies about us and you're going to make those lies true if you hurt him right away."

"But he has the dark mark. He knew this was going to happen if he was even taken. He's a prisoner of war right now," Harry explained.

"No he's not. He's my brother, your son. Mom died to save him and you're just going to ruin everything," James protested.

"Look James, I don't like this anymore than you do, but we need information. Anything he knows can help us win this war," Harry said.

"Damn it. You don't understand anything. I doubt he knows anything that's going on, I doubt Alek would want Albus in on what's going on. Alek would want to protect Albus. He wouldn't tell him anything that was going on," James pointed out. "And think about mom. She didn't save his life for us to hurt him as soon as he gets back. That's not what she would have wanted. Let me talk to him. I'm sure I can get out of everything he knows, without hurting him.''

"Fine. You can try but if you don't work we'll be trying something different," Harry sad.

XXXXXXXXXXX

James went into the room that Albus was being kept in. "James, it's good to see you. I-I saw mom get killed." James noticed that Albus was crying.

James went over to Albus and hugged him."I'm sorry you had to see that. I have some questions for you, if you're ready for them."

"What kind of questions?"

James pulled up the sleeve of the shirt Albus was wearing, showing the dark mark. "What about this? You know what this is right?"

"Alek said it was a friendship mark. That it would link the two of the together. Why?"

"It's the new dark mark."

"N-no. Only evil wizards get those and I'm not an evil wizard, and Alek isn't one either. It has to be some kind of trick. I-is is really a dark mark?" Albus asked.

"It is. Albus, do you know what Alek is planning?"

"Alek's not evil!"

"Fine, do you know what's going on with the people who held you there?"

"I wasn't aloud to leave the room I was in. I saw Alek sometimes, but I don't know anything that happened outside that room. Please believe me. I don't know anything about dark wizards or what Alek may or may not have been doing. All I know was I was locked in a room and given meals and anything I asked for. I never really asked for anything because I didn't know what to ask for. T-there had to be dark wizards there because they killed mom and the others."

"I'm glad we were able to save you," James said, hugging his brother. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise. You're safe now."

"Alek has to be being forced to be evil too," Albus said.

"I don't think that's the truth. We have seer. They say that Albus is evil," James told his brother, holding him close. "if he's being controlled then we'll stop him, but I don't think he's a good guy. He'll probably come after you. We won't let him get you again,'' James said.

"B-but I love Alek," Albus said, looking down. "He can't be evil."

"He was attacking the people trying to save you, the people trying to save dad. You're gong to have to learn that he's a a monster, but I have not doubt he loves you. That's what makes this hard. We'll try to save Alek if we can, but if he's evil he belongs in Askaban," James said.

"Alek he-he," Albus looked down. He buried his head in James' chest. "Is Alek really evil? I mean, he was always so nice to me. He promised he'd always protect me. I believed him. I thought everything would be okay because it was him and me. I thought Alek would always protect me. He loves me."

"I know he loves you. I have no doubt of that. That's why this is complicated. Love is a powerful thing. Maybe you could talk to Allek and make him give up his dark ways and come over to us."

"I don't think he- it makes sense that he'd be in control. No one would talk to me, but there were a lot of people. I-I heard Alek screaming any someone. I couldn't make out what they were talking about, but Alek was clearly dominating the conversation."

"I'm sorry," James said. "But everything will be okay. You'll be able to see him in Askaban, or St. Mungo's if he's being controlled."

"B-but I just lost mom, several family friends, and now I've lost Alek," Albus started to sob. "Everything is falling a part."

"Shh, I'm here for you. We still have dad and some family friends are still alive,'' James said."We'll win this war and then things will settle don. You haven't lost everything. We lost a to get you, you have to be to strong. Lily is depending on us to be strong. No. You don't have to be strong with everything going on. I'll be strong enough for all of us. Just rest in here for now. Everything will be okay."

XXXXXXXX

"He doesn't know anything," James said. "Hurting him won't do anything. He was kept in a room by himself the whole time. He's just upset right now, what makes sense, but I'm sure he doesn't know anything."

"You're positive?" Harry asked.

"I am. I think he'd be happy if you went in there and spent some time with him," James said.

"I suppose you're right," Harry said, leaving.

"And you're sure he doesn't know anything else? He has to know something. I mean, he has a dark mark on him,"Teddy said.

"He though it was a friendship mark. He had never seen the new dark mark so he had no problem letting Alek putting the mark on him," James said. "We should be able to remove the mark form him without much problems."

"I still don't like this. What if Albus is just playing dumb?" Teddy asked.

"I know my brother. He wasn't lying to me. Albus isn't very good at lying. He's really upset by what happened. I'm sure he's nott playing dumb."

"James!" Chloe screamed when she him He hugged her when she got over to him. "No one would tell me anything but a lot of people died. I was so afraid that you died."

"I'm alive," James said. "I love you." He kissed her. "I wouldn't let myself get killed. Not with you and a baby on he way."

"I've been on bed rest because of stress. They'll put me back in bed as soon as they find I left, but I had to see you were safe."

"Come on, I'll walk you back to bed. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby," James said. "I won't do anything stupid again. I love you." He kissed her. "And our child," he rubbed her stomach. He smiled. "I felt I kick. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?

"A boy. I'm having a boy," Chloe said with a smile.

"I'm going to have a son," James grinned. "I can't believe it. It'll be great! I'm going to be a farther."

"That's why you need to stay safe. Our son needs you in his life," Chloe said. "Let the others take care of everything. I know you want to help fight this war, but think about our child. He needs a father to take care of him and if you die in this war he won't have one."

"But they need me-"

"We need you," Chloe cut in. "Please don't go out again. I'm begging you not to go off and fight in this war. I can't lose you."

"Fine. I'll stay and protect you from here," James said. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

There were fights happening all over the place. Fred, Roxanne and Hyo were giving them the right spots to hit. People who could help the injured were working at a makeshift hospital in the Weasey's home. People kept dying. The fighting was even, no one had a direct victory. There were just so many people who were injured, but it was better that it wasn't the dead that kept piling up. Most people were able to get away with their life. Chloe was put on bed rest because she was so stressed and they were worried about the baby.

"How are you feeling?" James asked.

"Alright," Chloe said. "I can feel the baby moving and kicking me. I'm sure he's going to be a strong baby." She smiled. "I'm sure we'll be great parents. What had you been doing?"

"I've been helping with the hospital. I do what I can, even though I can't do too much. I don't know many healing spells. I just do what I can, and its' safe," James said.

"Is it bad?" Chloe asked

"You shouldn't worry about I. All you need to worry about it is getting rest. All you need to worry about is our son."

"I know. I just want to do something to help," Chloe said.

"I know that, but you you're on bed rest. That means you have to stay here until you have the baby," James said. "I don't want you to lose the baby."

"Yeah that's true. I want to protect our child."

"Everyone's excited about the baby. I just wish my mom would be here to see the baby," James said.

"James, I know you're hurting about your mother. You don't have to be strong around me. You can tell me how you feel and no one else will see you break down,"Chloe said.

James started crying. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, and put his head into Chloe's lap. "I can't believe she's really gone. She'll never see Albus and Lily grow up. She'll never see her grandson. I miss her so much." James was crying.

Chloe stroked James' head. "Cry as much as you need to. You can be strong out there, but you need to let yourself feel your emotions."

After about a half hour, James pulled away from Chloe. "I should get back to work." James got up. "I love you. I don't think I could keep it together if not for you."

"I love you too. I'll be okay. Go back to work. There's people out there that need you more than I do right now. "

James kissed her again, before leaving.

XXXXXX

"Lily how are you doing?" Scorpius asked.

"I-I lost my uncle and now I've lost my mom. I sick of losing people. People are dying every day, on both sides. I can't handle this. I just want to disappear for while and not deal with all of this," Lily said. "But no where is safer than here right now."

"Yeah, safely it a good thing," Scorpius said. "I'll protect you if it comes down to it."

"What about your parents?"

"I don't know. They haven't tried to contact me since this war started. I wish I knew what was happening to them. I've sent letters, but they keep come back, unsent. So they either not wanting to talk to me, or can't contact me. Either way, I don't know what's going on with them."

"That's so sad. I'm sure you'll find them sooner or later. I hope they're okay," Lily said.

"I rather have them die then have them attack me or you. I love my family, but they never seemed to really love me," Scorpius said.

"I can't even imagine what it would be like if I didn't have my family,"Lily said. "But you have me now. You won't be all alone anymore." Lily hugged Scorpius.

"You're upset over your moms death. You don't have to be strong for me," Scorpius said.

Lily started to cry. "I miss her so much." She was soon sobbing. "Why did have to die?"

"She died saving your bother. She would have done the same thing for you," Scorpius said.

"That doesn't make it any better! It doesn't matter why she died and-"

"It is important why she died. She died to save Albus. She had a noble death. Your mom died knowing she was saving her son. She died doing what she thought was right."

"I guess that makes sense. I miss her so much," Lily cried. "We won't even have a body to bury. I don't even want to know what they're doing to her body."

"Just try not to think about that," Scorpius said.

"I just, it's not just my mom. Almost everyone that went there are dead too. All those family members who lost loved ones, it's just so sad."

"They knew they could be killed when they went. It's sad fact of war, people die," Scorpius said. "I wish that wasn't the case, but it is."

"It's not fair," Lily cried.

"I know it's not, but we're safe here and we just need to wait it out until the war is over." Scorpius said.

"I don't like this. Maybe I can help the nurses take care of the injured. My brother's doing that. I should be able to help too right? I can't just sit here and no do nothing."

"I'll come with. You're right. We shouldn't just sit around doing nothing," Scorpius said.

The two went to the medical tents. "We'd like to help," Lily said.

"Good we can use as much help we can get. Lily go help Maria over there and Scorpius go help Asha over there."

The two were soon working hard with the medical unit.

XXXXXXX

"Are you going to go out and fight?" Molly asked Micheal.

"I think I should do something,"Micheal said.

"No, you don't. Stay here with me," Molly said. Molly rolled over on the bed they were using. "I don't want you to fight and die. I can't live without you. What am I supposed to do if you go out fighting and die? I-I'd kill myself, so we can still be together."

"You will no such thing. If I die, you have to live, for both of us." Micheal said.

"I wasn't going to say anything, because Chloe just said it, but I'm pregnant too. I thought we were using all the protection we could, but this still happened. I didn't want a baby, but now, now I want to be a mother. And my baby needs a father." Molly laughed a little. "I'm sure Chloe said the same thing to James. Help in anyway you can, but don't die. You just can't die."

"I understand. You should have told me sooner. That's something that you should tell someone right away," Micheal said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just didn't want to take away from Chloe's baby news," Molly said.

"Well I'm happy that I'm going to be a father,"Micheal said with a smile. "I promise I won't die. I'll do what I can, but I won't die. I know you need me, and our baby needs me too. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"A girl," Molly said with a smile.

"I'm going to have a baby girl,"Micheal said with a smile. "We'll have to find a good name for her."

"I was thinking on Ginevra, after my aunt who died," Molly said.

"I like that name. That's it. We'll name her Ginny."

"I'm sure they'll like that," Molly said with a smile.

XXXX

"So Molly's pregnant too?" Luis asked.

"It sounds like it," Ciel said.

"First Chloe's pregnant and now Molly is too. It's going to be a little chaotic, with two babies at a time like this. Molly has so much sex it makes sense, and I suppose that it make sense with Chloe because she shared bedroom with James," Luis said.

"That's true," Ciel said. He looked outside. "My brother's fighting right now. I don't have much detail I hope he's doing okay."

"I'm sure he's doing fine. He's your brother after all," Luis said with a smile. He then frowned. "fist my uncle and now my aunt. I don't want to lose anyone else. It's war and people die in wars, but I- I don't want to lose anyone else." Luis looked down.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting those close to you to stay alive," Ciel said.

"I know, but so many people are dying on both sides," Luis said. "It's so sad to think that for every person who dies there's family out there missing them."

"That's how war works,"Ciel said.

"Well, then I hate war."

"No one likes war."

"Well, it's stupid."

XXXXXXXXX

"Are you really going?" Rose asked.

"I have to. They need as many good wizards as they can get to fight this war. I'm going to fight," Cooper said.

"I understand. I wish you could stay here. I don't want you to die."

Cooper laughed. "I should hope you don't want me to die." He leaned in and kissed Rose. "You're not going to throw out that you're pregnant too are you?"

"Oh no. I'm not pregnant. I would tell you if I were. No. I don't want to have a baby right now. I think Molly and Chloe are too young to be mothers. At least they have boyfriends, or husband, to take care of them. There's no way they could raise them alone," Rose said.

"I agree. I think they are far too young to have a baby," Cooper said. "Molly is going to name the baby after Ginevra. I think that's cute."

"And here I thought men didn't say stuff was cute," Rose teased.

"What do you want me to say? That I think it's a good idea?" Cooper said."I don't know. I just think it's nice they named him after Ginny," Cooper said. "You can't stop me from going."

"Fine. At least be careful," Rose said.

"I'll come back alive. I promise."

"I'll blame you forever if you die in this war. I'll never forgive you."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"I think we can take back Hogwarts," Harry said. It doesn't have much defensive magic on it anymore. They don't seem to care too much about keeping Hogwarts, but it would be good it we take it. It'll b a good strong hold. We can also save the students who are still there. I hear that there's not many people left at the school. If we could start teaching kids again, it would be great."

"If we start training students again, Alek would just attack the school again," Teddy said.

"That's true, but it would still be a good strong hold and like I said, helping those students who are still there," Harry said.

"But what if the students want to be there?"another person chimed in.

"When we take over Hogwarts ,they'll either leave or stay at the school under us," Harry said. "I hope they will understand we're here to help and don't help fight us off."

"Could you really kill students if they attack?

"I don't want to, but if we have to, we'll kill them," Harry said. "We'' try to just knock them out if possible."

"Are you sure we're ready to take back Hogwarts?"

"I think we are. Having a second strong hold would be nice," Harry said.

" I know how much you care about Hogwarts, but is that really the best idea?"

"I think it is," Harry said.

"Fine. I'll rally the men."

xxxxxxxxxx

"So you're going to try and take back Hogwarts?" Rose asked.

"I am. I think we can do it," Cooper said. "Like your uncle said, Hogwarts doesn't have that much defensive magic on it. It should only be teachers and some students that are here. I doubt they don't have anything else protecting it."

"So you won't be in much danger?" Rose asked.

"I didn't say that. We don't know everything that's going on there. It could be bad, but hopefully it won't be much danger. We don't think Alek cares too much about Hogwarts. It was just something for him to take because he knows how much it matters to us."

"If he know how much it means to us then wouldn't he defend it?" Rose asked.

"It could be. We might all die, but we have to get the school back. It's where the final battle of the last war happened. It would be fitting if we could take out a lot of them out. I mean, we'll see what happens. If we lose, well we won't lose," Cooper said.

"If you lose we might gt another chance, is that it?"Rose said. "They're sending that many people that if we lose we won't have enough people to keep fighting?"

"I don't know. I just know we can't lose this battle. We need to win," Cooper said.

"Then I want to come too," Rose said.

"But-"

"But if you can go then I can do too," Rose stated. "I'm going if you want me to or not."

"Fine,"Cooper said. "We're leaving in the morning."

"I'll be ready by then," Rose said. "I'll get some sleep."

XXXXXXX

It was two days before they got back, having taken control of Hogwarts. Everyone as tired and sore, or dead. They won, but there was much death on both sides, but the new Order or the Phoenix took less losses. Everyone was tried when they got back, but they got good news.

"Rose! Cooper!" Lily said with a smile, running over to them when they got back. "More and more people are joining our cause. Wizards from all walks of life are coming to help fight. We're getting more and more people on our side."

Rose smiled weakly. She was exhausted, as was Cooper, they were just coming from a battle. "Yeah. That sounds wonderful," Rose said.

"See. See. We're going to win because we have so many people willing to fight. James and Micheal are training new comers that might not remember enough of how to fight, and some of them are working with the injured. We have a working army now," Lily said.

"That's wonderful," Cooper said. "We'll need people to stay at Hogwarts to make sure it's not taken back."

"We're having small fights all over the place. I'm not sure we're winning."

"Of course we're winning. We have to win," Lily said. "They'll only win if they kill us all."

"Don't think like that. We'll win for sure," Rose said. "Look Lily, we'd love to stay and talk, but we need to lay down."

"Oh! Right, sorry, go lay down," Lily said.

XXXXXXXX

Luis spent most of his time in his room. He didn't want to be around so many men that were round. He didn't want anyone trying something. There was enough going on that he didn't want to be in the way, or someone trying to rape him. It scared him to be out in public. Dominique was bring him food every day.

"How are you feeling?" Ciel asked, coming in the room. "We've taken back Hogwarts. "No one in your family died."

"That's good," Luis. He was sitting in the corner of the room. "I don't want any of my family to die."

Ciel went over to Luis and sat down next to Ciel. Ciel hugged Luis. "Everything is going to be okay. Our army is doing well. You can come out of this room if you want to. I won't let anyone touch you."

"But I'm scared. There's so many men out there. Not all of them will be able to haves self controlled around me. They'll try something and I'm just scared."

"But I'll protect you. I promise it's okay to leave this room," Ciel said.

"No. I don't want to. There will more men than you can handle," Luis said, looking down."I rather just sit in here, where I know I'm safe."

"It's not good for you to stay in here alone," Ciel said. "How about I stay in here with you? You trust me right?"

Luis nodded. "Of course I trust you. You're one of the only person, outside my family, that I can really trust."

"I'm glad." Ciel said, just staying holding Luis. "I'll protect you. I'll protect you from anything that might hurt you. Just depend on me."

XXXXXXXX

"How are you doing?" Harry asked Albus. Like Luis, Albus wouldn't leave his room.

"Fine I guess," Albus said, not really looking at his father.

"The war's going well," Harry said. "It won' be long before we attack Alek directly."

"But Alek's not evil! He's being controlled by someone or something. He's not evil. He loves me. Evil people don't date people, don't love people. He's not evil. He's not in control."

"His home base is his castle. Why would they be there if not for Alek being in charge? I'm sorry Albus, but Ale is evil-"

"No he's not! He's not evil! I-I refuse to accept it. Alek loves me," Albus said, shaking his head.

"He'll be killed or sent to Askaban when we get him," Harry said. "I'm sorry, but no one else believes Alek is good."

"But, you don't understand. Alek can't be evil. He has to be possessed but something. He wouldn't do this on his own. Something has to be forcing him to do it. It's probably traumatizing him. He should go to St. Mungo's and not killed or put in Askaban. He shouldn't be locked away like an animal. He needs help. Can't you at least talk to him before you though him in a cell and lock away the key?"

"He'll just act like he was being controlled. He'll lie if he thinks it would help him get away from getting justice done to him," Harry said.

"But-"

"Enough buts. I know how much you care about him, but you have to face the facts: Alek is an evil wizard that is plotting on taking over everything. He'll enslave muggles and muggle born wizards. Do you want that?"

"N-no of course I don't want that to happen. I just don't think Alek is like how you say he is," Albus said. "I love him."

"And that love for him is clouded your vision. You'll see thethe truth sometime. You just have to trust me."

"How can I trust you? You want to kill my boyfriend! How can I trust you?"

"He probably got close to you just to use you ageist us. He probably didn't love you at all."

"Stop it! I-I can't take it. Please, just leave me alone,"Albus was sobbing by this point.

"Alright. I'll be back later," Harry said, leaving.

XXXXXXXX

Dominique sighed as she sat next to Roxanne. "I hate this war. I can't even do anything to help. You have seer in you. You can help, at least help with that."

Roxanne hugged her cousin. "You keep my sane. I would be so lost if all I did was see battles and death. I hate it. I don't want to see the future. I don't want to see death. I-"

"Shh, it's okay. No one would be mad at you if you refused to look into the future for them. They have Fred and Hyo. They don't need you too," Dominique said softly.

Roxanne started to cry and bury her head into Dominique's chest. "I hate it. I don't want to see any of this war. I blame Fred for awaking this part of me. I could have gone my whole life not knowing I was a seer, and I would have liked that. But this, this is just awful. Can you make it stop? Please Dominique. Make it stop."

Dominique pulled Roxanne into a tighter hug. "I don't know. We should be able to do something. We'll talk to Uncle Harry. I'm sure he can fix things. I'm so sorry you're going though all of this. I just want to take a way all your pain. I want to make you feel better." Dominique leaned in and kissed her cousin. "I love you. I don't care that you're my cousin. I love you."

Roxanne was quiet. After a long pause, "I love you too, but we're relative."

"We won't be having any babies so here's no reason why we can't be lovers,"Dominique said. "If it matters to you, we can always act like we're not together in already act like were together. Just nothing like kissing, but everything else is the same."

"I guess. I do love you,"Roxanne said.

"Well we need to get rid of your sight of all that war. Then we can deal with our relationship." Dominique said.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 25

There had been people captured during the last battle. Everyone was trying to figure out what to do. That's when they got an owl. The release of all of the people captured in exchanged for Albus.

"We can't just give him Albus," Harry said.

"But we need to think of the big picture. I think we should give up Albus to get the rest of the hostages back. I know you don' want to protect your son, but think of all the hostages."

"I'm not letting you trade my son to that monster," Harry said.

"What if we don't give you a choice in the matter?"

"I won' let-"

"It doesn't matter what you want."

"You can't just send Albus to them," James piped in.

"Again, we're not giving you a choice."

"But, don't you care about Albus? Mom died getting him out of the hands of him. If you just give him back her death will be in vane," James complained.

"I know, but we have to save the hostages. Think of the big picture. Giving up one to save several. I think it works to save several. I don't know what to give up Albus, but my hands are tied."

"No. We can't just give in. I'll fight you if you try to take my brother," James stated harshly.

"You can't stop it. We're trading Albus for the hostages. It's done. We already told Alek we'll do it.''

"You can't! Albus is already weak and fragile. You're going to break him if he goes back to Alek," James said.

"I want to go back to Alek," Albus said. He had been standing in the door way. "I want to go back, and if it helps save people that's even more reason to send me back to Alek. I- I don't like the idea that mom died to get me out, but I wan to go back to Alek."

"See, everyone's on bored."

"Albus isn't stable enough to make this choice. We can't trade. We don't negotiate with terrorism," James said

"That's a muggle American thing. We're not bound to that. We'll do what's best for everyone."

"I'm in charge here. We're not doing it," Harry said.

"You're not in charge. You're too bias. You can't see the big picture. We need to give Albus to to Alek to get the hostages back. That's final. Now we're suppose to meet Alek in an hour. Albus come over here."

Albus went over to other members of the New Order. "I'm sorry dad, James, but I have to go back to Alek, but don't worry he's not really evil."

With that they left with Albus, leaving a pissed up James and Harry.

XXXXXXXXXX

They were standing on one side with Albus, and Axel was on the other side with the hostages.  
"We'll send them over at the same side. Don't try not anything, or I'll kill everyone here." Axel said.

"I understand."

Albus walked over to Axel and the hostages went over to the others. "Good doing business with you." The two were soon gone.

XXXXXXXX

Albus ran over and hugged Alek as soon as he saw him. "I- they're saying you're evil. That you're doing horrible things. You're not evil or a bad person or any of that right?"

"Of course I'm not. All I'm doing is making the world where everyone can live happily. I'm not doing anything bad," Alek sad, kissing Albus. "I missed you so much. I was so worried about what they might be doing to you over there. I can tell they've been telling lies about me. I'm not hurting people."

"But there's a war going on. I can tell that much and they say it's against you," Albus said.

"We are at war, but it's because they don't understand. I want everyone to be happy, but they think we're evil. I admit, some of the men attack them, but it's in self-defense." Alek paused. "Maybe some of our people are evil. I don't know what the head guy wants, but I'd like to think we're doing good."

"I knew you weren't in charge. If you do anything bad it's because you were forced or under some kind of spell. I knew you couldn't be doing all of his because you wanted to. We should run away."

"We can't run away. We'd never make it out," Alek said. "With everything going on right now, this is the safest place to be. I can protect you here. I don't know if I can protect you out there. Just stay here with me."

"Okay. I trust you more any anyone," Albus said.

There was knock on the door and Rosa came in with dinner. "Oh, I hope I'm not getting into anything. I have dinner for you two."

"Rosa? You're here too? You're one of Dominique and Roxanne's friends right?" Albus asked.

"Yeah. I'm here because my boyfriend, Axel, is here," Rosa explained.

"Well thank you for the food. You can leave now," Alek said.

"Yes sir," Rose said, leaving.

"I'm sure you remember how good the food is here," Alek said with a smile, taking a bite of food.

"Yeah the food is good," Albus said with a smile. "Are there lots of students here?"

"We have a good number of them, more than I thought would join us,"Alek said. "We're going to bring forth a new world order. Everyone will be happy."

"Alek, you're sounding like you want to take over everything,"Albus said.

"Don't worry about things like that," Alek said, kissing Albus. "All you need to worry about is being here with me. I'll keep you safe. I should have done more so that you weren't take away this last time, but I won't let it happen again."

"I'd like that," Albus said. "I don't want to go back there. I can't believe how much people think you're evil. I'm sick of hearing them talk about how evil you are."

"I can tell that would be bad. You won't have to worry about anything anymore. Just let me take care of everything. Just stay in this room and everything will be okay."

"Why do I have to stay in this room?" Albus asked.

"Because there's a war going on and we have a lot going on out there. I don't think it would be good if you got into it. I don't want any pressure on you. It's best if you stay in here. Like before, I'll be here as often as I can. Is Rosa your friend? Or Axel? They can come and visit with you if you'd like," Alek said.

"I'm friends with Axel. It might be nice to hang out with him," Albus said.

"Come to think about it, the whole Slytherin Qudditch team is here. I'll have them stop by sometimes too. I'll make sure you're not alone a lot," Alek said. "I don't want you to be alone and afraid or bored."

"Thanks. That will be nice,"Albus said. "I don't like being alone for too long. I want to help anyway I can."

"You can help me by helping me calm down when I'm stressed. I know that I can depend on you to help calm me down," Alek said, kissing Albus.

When they finished eating Alek took their dishes and put it outside their room. "I'm going to go back to work, but I'll be here tonight before you go to bed, promise."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't see what you see in him," Rosa said.

"I love him, why does it matter?" Alek asked. "And what concern do you have about my love life?"

"I just don't understand. I suppose it's the same thing with me and Axel. Albus is just so weak. Do you like to control him? Does is keep you happy that he's so dependent on you? Do you like to control your biggest enemy? Do you-"

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Alek yelled. "I love Albus because I love him. I don't like controlling him. If he were stronger I'd have him helping me with all of this. I admit, he is weak, but that's not the reason that I love him."

"If you say so,"Rosa said. "Did you hear that Molly and Chloe are pregnant?"

"Is that true? That's interesting. It make sense I mean, they were together." Alek said

"I won't be getting pregnant with Axel. I'm sure you don't need to get all the details, but we still have fun. You have sex with Albus?

Alek looked flustered by the question. "T-that doesn't concern you."

"You haven't have you? That's cute," Rosa said. "Are you worried you'll hurt him?"

"I said it doesn't concern you," Alek said harshly.

Rose laughed. "it's cute is all."

"Shut up."

"Shouldn't you go back giving orders? The enemy is gaining on us. We need to make a move," Rosa said. "They have people form Russian and France helping them," Rosa pointed out.

"We have a lot of people from Russia are helping us too," Alek said. "And I don't care about the French. We still have the upper hand. We'll win this war. We'll enslave the muggles and muggle borns and have a world were pureblood and halfbloods can live together."

"I'm a muggle born," Rosa pointed out.

"That's because you killed your parents. If a muggleborn kills their parents to show they are for the purebloods then they will be honorary halfbloods," Alek said. "I don't want to kill all of the muggleborns, so they have a chance to live in the new world."

"How nice of you," Rosa said.

"Your brother became a honorary halfblood when you killed your parents too," Alek said. "So be happy about that. Everyone, except pure muggles, will be happy in this new world. Everything will be okay, once I take over."

"So you're better than Volidmort because you give muggleborns a chance at living in this new world," Rosa said. "I think that's great."

"I'm glad you approve." Alek said, but he didn't even care what she thought.

"Everyone will understand the new world order. You should be lucky to be so close to me. Most people will ever meet me, just follow me like sheep," Alek said.

"Well then I'll consider myself lucky,"Rose said, shaking her head. "It's only because of Axel isn't it?" Rosa asked. "No. I don't care. I like it here. I get whatever I want and get to help plan out attacks, though Axel does much more of that than I do, same with you I guess."

"I've been thinking. You're Lily's friend right? What if I sent you into their camp, claiming to have gotten away form me. You can be my informant. How does that sound?"Alek asked.

"I rather stay here, but if that is what you want my lord, then I will do it," Rosa said.

"Good. I'll send you there without being seen. You just need to not get caught."

"I won't get caught. I promise," Rosa said.

"Good. I'm counting on you."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Rosa!" Lily cried, running over to her friend. "I was so worried when no one could find you ."

"I was captured by Alek, but Axel helped me get out. Axel knew he couldn't get both of us out, so he-he stayed behind." Rosa started to cry. "You don't think they'll kill Axel for helping me do you?"

"Axel was always friends with Alek. I doubt he'd kill him," Lily said, hugging Rosa. "I know it's scary to think about Axel, but you're safe now. Everything is going to be okay now."

"Thanks. It was awful. They kept me in a cell underground. They didn't give me much to eat or drink. I don't know why they even wanted me. As far as I know I wasn't even ransomable. Oh! Alek told me he killed my parents,"Rosa said. "Did he actually kill them?"

"I-yes. We got word that your parents were killed," Lily said. "Tyler is taking it hard. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

"Yeah, can I see my brother?" Rosa asked.

"Right," Lily pulled away from Rosa.

Lily lead Rose into the room Tyler, among other young students, and showed him Rosa. Tyler got up and ran over to Rosa, hugging her and crying. "I-I thought you were dead! A-and mom and dad are dead too! I thought I was all alone."

Rosa held onto Tyler. "It's okay. I'm here now. There's no reason to cry."

"But- but I thought you were dead! It must have been hard, being trapped there,"Tyler said.

"Rose, I'd like to have a talk with you when you get a chance," Harry said.

"Of course. If it's okay with Tyler then we can talk now," Rosa said.

"I-I guess it's okay. Just don't leave the area. I don't want anything to happen to you," Tyler said.

"I won't be going anywhere," Rosa said with a smile.

Rose went with Harry into a private room. "What can you tell me about your time there?"

"They kept me locked in a cell. Axel would come and bring me food and water. I think I was locked in the basement. I was so afraid, but Axel kept people away from me. I would hear screams at night. It was horrible. I think because I was Axel's girlfriend they didn't do anything to me. They offered me a job to work with them, but I refused. I'm not evil. I don't want to fight my friends. Axel helped me get out, but he couldn't get out himself.''

"That sounds awful, but you didn't see or hear anything about what they're planning or anything that can help?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help you, but I can't remember seeing or saying anything. I wish I had so I could be more help, but I don't know anything," Rosa said. "I couldn't even tell you where I was."

"It's okay. You can just calm down here and be safe," Harry said. "You can go back to you see the others. Don't worry about anything. You're safe now."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Scorpius! Rosa's back!" Lily said brightly, hugging her boyfriend. "I was so worried she was dead! But she's not! She's alive!"

"That's great. I have to admit that I thought she turned to the dark side because of Axel," Scorpius said.

"Rosa would never be evil! Not even for Axel," Lily said. "Didn't you here what she went through?"

"Yeah but she's well kept. And what did they plan on doing with her? We didn't get a ransom or anything like that. They had no reason to keep her there. I just can't help but think there's more going on than people think."

"How can you say that?" Lily asked. "Rosa is on our side. Why would you think otherwise?"

"I'm just saying, it's odd. And why now? When we're actually making headway in the war?"

"I don't understand how you can think stuff like that," Lily said.

Scorpius sighed. "You're probably right. I just don't like it.''

"I think you're just paranoid," Lily said.

"Maybe. I probably would think the same thing of anyone who says they got away from Alek," Scorpius said. "I didn't say anything about it before because I didn't want to worry you, but they think Rosa killed her parents."

"What? Why would she do that? It doesn't make any sense. If she was captured by Alek, how could she get to her parents to kill them? Why would she even kill her parents?" Lily asked.

"I know it's hard to believe, but I really don't think we can trust her," Scorpius said.

"But, she's our friend," Lily said, looking down.

"She's working for Alek. I'm sure of it," Scorpius said.

"But," Lily looked down.

"Your dad believes the same thing,"Scorpius said.

"He does?"

"Yes. Most people here don't believe her. I mean, things don't add up. I'm sorry Lily, but she's not on our side."

"That's not true! Rosa would never do something bad or evil or anything wrong," Lily started to cry.

Scorpius hugged her. "I know it's hard to believe." He felt like he was saying the same thing over and over again. He'd say them until Lily understood everyone else already saw. "But she's not a good person."

"I just, I've always been friends with Rosa," Lily said, looking down. "It's hard to believe she's evil, or at least, working with evil."

"I know, but it's the truth. You have to understand that," Scorpius said.

Lily looked down. "I'll believe you. I don't want to, but I will. I guess. If she really killed her parents then that does mean she's evil."

"She's working for Alek," Scorpius said.

"Then how do I act around her?" Lily asked.

"Act like nothing wrong. We'll give her wrong information to send back to Alek. She'll run back to Alek sooner or later."

"It's just a lot to believe," Lily said. "I don't know if I can act the same way around her."

"It will help everyone if you act like nothing's wrong," Scorpius told her.

"I'll do my best," Lily said. "But it'll be hard, Can't Dominique and Roxanne take care of spending time with her?"

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind," Scorpius said.

"That's good," Lily said. "I still have trouble believing that Rosa is evil."

They stopped when they heard screaming. The two got up and ran to where the screaming. Rose was screaming at Rosa. "You! We all know you're working for Alek! You're part of the group that killed my dad! I-I'm going to kill you!"

"I- I don't know what you're talking about," Rosa said, taking a few steps back. "I had nothing to do with your father's murder!"

"Lair! Rose screamed.

Hermione came up and held Rose back. "Shh, it's okay. Rosa didn't kill your dad. She was with you when he was killed right? There was nothing to say she's working with Alek either. We don't know anything right now. You need to just calm down."

Rose started to sob. "But-but," She sank to he floor, her mother's arms still around her.

"It's okay Rose. Let's go back to your room so you can clam down," Hermione said, leading Rose away.

"But I'm not evil," Rosa said.

"Yo were dating Axel and no one is debating that he's evil," Scorpius said.

"Axel is., well, so what? That doesn't make me evil," Rosa said.

"We have proof that you killed your parents," Scorpius said.

"Butt that's, you don't understand! Alek is going to make a world were everyone will be happy! I do follow Alek, and I love Axel." She took out a portykey. "I wish I could stay longer, but it's time to go." With a flash of light she was gone.

"Damn it. We could have used her,"Harry said, having run over when he heard the screams.

"But at least we're sure Rosa is evil, or at last on Alek's side," Harry said.

"I-I-"Lily looked down. "I didn't want to believe it, but I can't deny what just happened. I-why would she do this?"

Scorpius hugged Lily. "I told you this was the case. But it'll be okay." Scorpius just held Lily for a little while. "It was probably Axel. He got her into this. I don't think she would have gotten involved in all of this."

"So, we might be able to save her?" Lily asked

"Lily, she killed her parents. When we catch her she's going to Askaban," Scorpius said.

Lily looked down, "Why would she kill her parents?"

"I have an answer for that. He's giving all magic users a way to become honorary haftbloods. They kill their muggle parents and they're seen as halfbloods and not as muggle borns," Harry explained.

"So she killed he parents so she could live in Alek's new world?"Lily asked. "That's so horrible: telling kids they can only live as humans is if they kill their ties to the muggle world. It's just horrible."

"I know. This is an evil wizard we're working with. He wants control over everything. If he can get people to kill their family, then they would be his. They'd have nothing to go back to if they want to leave Alek, if they even can leave Alek without being killed," Harry said. He shook his head. "I know it's bad, but that's why we're fighting. We don't want Alek's world. We want to keep order and not live under a dictatorship. "

"That sounds horrible," Lily said. "Why is he doing this?"

"Some people just want the world to be theirs. Most the dark wizards ties to take over, but most of them fail horribly. Alek must have been planning this for a while. He's smart," Harry said.

"There's rumors that Alek is a part of Voldemort, that they're connected somehow." Roxanne said.

"But even if that's true, it doesn't help the case against him. He's still evil and will still end up in Askaban when we capture him, if we get hi alive at least," Harry said. "And there's no proof that he's connected to Voldemort. It doesn't matter, even if he is connected to Voldemort. He's still done plenty of evil stuff, and he's different enough that I doubt he has anything do with Voldemort."

"What about Albus?" Lily asked. "He's not evil too is he?"

"I don't think so. I think Alek has made Albus dependent on him. I don't think Alek would do anything to put into danger. He probably is just there. When I was captured,I saw Albus. It was clear he didn't understand what was going on."Harry explained. "I think Alek might want Albus because he thinks he loves him. Voldemort wasn't able to love. So he's better than Voldemort, it only for that one reason. It's not enough to save him though."

"That makes us giving him back to Alek so horrible. Alek is clearly emotionally abusing him. How is he going to react when we finally save him, again? You saw how he was when we had him here. Think about how much worse it will be this time," James said. "Mom died protecting Albus, and you just sent him back. Her death is meaningless."

Harry looked away. "We had to save those people. I wish there was another way, but we had to save the many and not the few. Don't you know I have to live with the fact that my wife, the love of my life, died saving my son and then we gave him back? It eats me alive. I want Alus to be safe, but there's nothing I can do."

"Damn it," James said. "I know there's nothing more I can do, but, he's my little brother. I'm supposed protect him. I've failed him as a brother. I couldn't protect him."

"Don't blame yourself with that happened. There was nothing you could do. There was nothing anyone could. Should have just let all of the hostage die?" Harry asked.

"No. I understand why it happened, but it doesn't mean I have to like it," James said. "At least you and Lily are okay. I don't think I could handle if anything happened to either of you two."

"Lily will be safe. She's staying here with Scorpius. They're not really doing anything dangerous," Harry said. "I can't promise my own safety. I can promise to try and stay alive. I don't plan on dying. It's getting late. You should head to bed."

"But I-"

"You won't help anyone if you're sleepy. " Harry said.

"Alright fine. Wake me up if something happens."James said, leaving to go back to his room.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"Are you going to fight?" Luis asked Ciel. "I mean, I know your brother is fighting, but-" Luis looked down. "I don't want you to go out and die. And we're too young, they'd never let us fight. We can't do much of anything."

"I don't know. If people didn't know me here, I would just fake papers and join the fight. With everyone here knowing who I am so it makes I hard to sneak out onto the field,"Luis said.

"My uncle said I'd be too distracting for the men fighting," Luis said. "I couldn't fight, even if I wanted to."

"I still would rather be out there doing something, anything to help." Ciel said.

"Yeah. I don't like just sitting here, waiting for things to happen. But what else can we do? Unless you think we'd be much help with the hospital tents," Luis offered

"I guess we could do that. Anything to help would be good," Ciel said.

"Ciel I love you."

"W-what?"

"I said I love you, but I'm scared. I'm scared that you only like me because of being part Veela. I want to believe that you like me for me but-"

"Trust me. I like you for you. I like you for more than your looks," Ciel said.

"Thank you. You don't know how happy that makes me," Luis said. "I've never had a boyfriend before. I was always afraid they only liked me because of my veela blood. I don't like girls as more than friends, but I think I, well, I wouldn't mind going out with you."

Ciel smiled. "I would like to be your boyfriend."

Luis' face lit up. "R-really. That's awesome!" He hugged Ciel. "Let's go see if we can help with medical. I hear they're under staffed. Everyone wants to run off and play war."

"But that's what you want to do," Luis pointed out. "But I'm glad you'll be staying here I don't want to lose you, not when we're finally together."

"Worrying doesn't do any good. Besides, we won't be in any danger. No need to fret," Ciel said.

"That's true."

"The war is getting close to an end. We're getting close to fighting Alek in his home base. We'll be winning the war soon," Ciel said. "Then everything will be okay. We'll go back to school and life should get back to normal."

"How can things go back to normal after all of this?" Luis asked. "So many horrible things happened. You can't just forget that and go back to the way things were."

"But that's all there is to do. It might take some time, but life does go on," Ciel said. "Because life has to go on."

Luis was quiet for a few long moments. "I guess that makes sense. Life can't stay in a state of war forever."

There were some yelling. Luis and Ceil ran to see what it was.

"They're attacking us here! Everyone that's not a fighter go back to the shelters," Harry yelled. There were people yelling everywhere, spells flinging back and forth. Ciel grabbed Luis and started to run to the shelters.

There were people dying everywhere. Luis never thought they would attack here.

XXXXXXXX

It was a few hours before the fighting stopped. The shelter door opened and Alek walked down a smile.

"No need for fear. We're going to make a new world now. You're all welcome to be a part of it, of die. Whatever you prefer. Right now, you'll all be coming with me. Resist and die."

XXXXXXXX

It was quiet as everyone sat in cells. They would take a few people at a time and none of them ever came back. "Ciel, I'm scared," Luis said.

"Just go with what they want. We can't fight back now. We just have to stay alive long enough to fight back,"Ciel told Luis. "Just do what they want. You're almost pureblooded. You should be okay."

"What about you?"

"My parents are dead, so I should be honorary halfblood," Ciel said. "You shouldn't worry."

Luis looked around. Most of his cousins were already gone. "Do you think he'll killing him, do you?"

"I doubt it. As long as they go along with Alek, what is the smart thing to do, then we can get together and have a fighting force to take on Alek. We have to live in order to do that," Ciel said.

XXXXXXXX

"Miss Molly and Miss Chloe we have a room for the two of you. We don't want you to lose your babies," Axel said. "I'm glad you decided to come to the side of the new order."

"I'd do anything for my baby," Chloe said. "Can I see James?"

"And I want to see Micheal," Molly said.

"They're busy at the moment, but I'll let the know you want to see them,"Axel said.

"How are my cousins?" Molly asked.

"Most of them have given into following lord, but a few refuse and I can't be held accountable for what happens to them," Axel said.

"There's no way James would give into Alek," Cleo said. "You're going to kill him aren't you?

"You shouldn't worry about it. You need to rest so your baby is healthy," Axel said.

"How can I not worry about James? He's my husband," Chloe said.

"I'll see what I can do about seeing him. You two just rest. We'll take good care of you.." With that Axel said.

"They're going to do horrible things to James because a there's no way he'd follow Alek. I-and there's nothing I can do to help him."Chloe looked down. "Maybe it's okay. Alek running everything. I mean, they're treating us well. They're only going after people who are against things. They even give muggleborns a way to be a pat of the new world order. He was good enough to take over everything."

"Don't even talk like that!" Molly yelled. "Don't you know how many lives he's taken?"

"And how much have we killed too? He's doing the same thing we'd do against a dark wizard. He seems to take care of everyone under him. I don't think he's evil. I think he honestly believes he's making the world a better place,"Chloe pointed out.

"At least England. I doubt he'll be going after another country."

"That would make sense. I'm sure he wouldn't go after another country. I think things are doing okay. We're being treated a lot better than if we were under Voldemort. I really do think Alek wants the best for everyone and he's trying his best to do that," Chloe said. "I think this might be okay."

"Do you hear yourself? Of course this is bad. Alek is evil remember?" Molly said.

"But what if he's not? I mean, he's done some horrible things, but bad things happen to people in war. He's letting at all the first though thirds years don't have to prove they're any blood type. They're all being honorarily halfbloods. He's being nice to the kids"

"Yeah but he's also killing their patents of those muggleborn in that group," Molly pointed out.

"We'll we're here and it doesn't matter who's right or who's wrong. We're here for the long run," Chloe said.

XXXXXXXX

James was chained to a wall in the dungeon. His wand was taken away. He was helpless. "I'll never join you."

"Don't you want to be with your family You're beautiful wife. It would be a shame if something happened to her wouldn't it?" Alek asked.

"Leave Chloe out of this! This is between you and me," James spat out. "If you touch her I'll kill you.."

"In your position? I wouldn't be making any threats. I'd be begging for mercy," Alek said. "You know the kinds of things I can do to make you listen to me."

"I'm not afraid of pain. I'm not afraid of you killing me. If Albs finds out you've killed me you'll lose him forever. And don't think he won't find out. He'll find out. He'll find about about this too if you're not careful. You don't want to lose Albus do you?"

Alek used a pain spell on James, causing the older boy to scream. "Do not think I will lose Albus. He'll never find out about this. If anyone tell Albus this happened, or anything about how muggleborns can be treated as halfblood in the new word or anything that might make him think less of me, I'll kill them."

"Because having a person who tells Albus the truth then suddenly disappears will work," James said. "Albus will start to figure things out. He's not stupid."

"No. He's not stupid. But he trusts me more than anyone else. I'll just lie to him and he'll believe every word I say," Alek said simply.

James pulled at his chains. "I shouldn't have let be friends with you in the first place. I had a bad feeling about you, but Albus was so sure you were fine that I let it go. I shouldn't have let him convince me you were a good person."

"But I am a good person. The ministry wasn't doing it's job well enough. There were too many evil wizards running around, attacking innocent people. I stopped all of that. I took care of every evil wizard I could find. I'm giving people a chance to not be considered muggleborns anymore. Everyone can be a part of the new world I'm making. If you just understood what I'm trying to do then he wouldn't be fighting me like this. James, I'm giving you a chance to be part of my upper crew of people. I want to work with you to make he world a better place. I might go too far sometimes. I need someone to remind me of that so I do something not necessary. I want you to be that person."

"And I refuse?" James asked.

"I'll hurt you again until you go insane or agree to work with me."

"Fine. I'll be in your cabinet, just let me off of these chains," James said.

"I'm going to have one of my men unchain you, in cause you planed on attacking me," Alek said. "And do remember we have your wife and unborn child in our side. We're doing everything we can to keep her safe and sound healthy. I have your brother, your wife, and oh did I mention we have Lily too. You can't win. You have to work with me other wise people love and care about will deal with the blame, not you."

James looked down. "Fine. I understand. I'll work with you, just don't hurt them." He was defeated. He couldn't kill Alek. If he did that his family would probably be killed. He's think of someway to get out of this and save everyone.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well this sucks," Dominique said.

"I know right? We're just supposed to fall in line in Alek's world?" Roxanne said.

"Well they haven't been mean to us or anything. We have this lovely bedroom to ourselves. We can do whatever we want in here,"Dominique said with a smirk.

"Oh but we're cousins what can we do?" Roxanne asked, smiling back.

"I've never had sex before. I don't even know what to do," Dominique said.

"We don't need to have sex. I'm happy just being here with you. I love your body against mine. I love you in my arms. I love that no one can match how happy we are when we're together. I love you so much and no one is going to take you away from me." Roxanne said.

"Is that why you joined Alek when I did?" Dominique asked.

"Yes. I'd follow you forever. You can't get into Heaven, I'll walk with you through Hell."

"Those are from a song."

Roxanne laughed. "Yea they are, but I mean it. I'll never be without you. We'll grow old together. We'll live together forever. Who needs boys anyway?"

"Yeah I agree. It's the two of us against the world! Being in love is something wonderful," Dominique said with a smile. "People don't judge us here. I like it. No one cares how close we are. I know people talked about it at Hogwarts, but they don't do that here. Hell, they gave us a room together. They have to know how close we are together."

Roxanne sight a little, "but aren't we prisoners of war?"

"The war's done. We lost,"Dominique said. "I'm not sure what we can do about it, so we might as well get used to this."

"I can't believe we lost. I thought t hat with Uncle Harry was with us that we'd win for sure. We had so many good wizards and witches that I thought it was impossible for us to lose," Roxanne said.

"Yeah. There must have planned a way to do it. Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. If we tried to fight back we'll be killed." Dominique said.

"We should just enjoy what we have here for now," Roxanne said.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"So James, want to see your dad?" Alek asked.

"You haven't killed him?" James asked.

"I don't like killing people just to kill them. He'll live as long as he wants to," Alek said. "I'm not worried about him doing anything without his wand."

James knew his father could use magic without a wand, but what good would that do now?" "Well I want to see him."

"Okay, follow me." Alek lead James into an unused part of the castle. Harry was hanging in chains, much like James had been, only Harry looked worse for wear. "Dad!" James yelled, going over to him. "Are you okay? Does it hurt. Those are stupid questions Of course you're not okay and of course it hurts."

"James, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"He joined my army," Alek said.

"I had to. He was going to kill Chloe and my unborn child and Lily. I couldn't let that happen," James protested.

"James sand back," Harry said. Jams nodded and moved away from Alek. As soon as James was away, Harry used a spell on Alek.

"Damn it!" Alek winced. James ran and grabbed onto Alek's wand and undid Harry's chains.` You'll never get out of here alive,"Alek winced.

"Come on James, we have to get everyone together and make last stand," Harry said. The two ran off, finding everyone they could. James found their wands so soon they were a fighting force again.

"Let's go. Knock out, or kill if you need to, everyone that works with Alek, "we need to take the castle," Harry said, rallying the troops. They got the kids out of the castle, so they wouldn't be hurt in the fight.

The fight lasted hours. There were heavy deaths on both sides. Once the smoke cleared, Harry and his men had taken the castle.

"Please, help me," Alek said. "You don't understand. There was a voice in my head telling me what to do. I didn't want to do any of it. It controlled me. Please, make it go away."

"You want us to take that you were being controlled? Why would we believe that?" Harry asked.

"Please, I'm begging for help. All I wanted was to be happy with Albus. That's all I wanted. I didn't want everyone else. I was forced. I understand if you put in me Askaban, but you have to get this thing out of my head. I can't take it. I'll keep doing and plotting things that I shouldn't. Can you please send me to St. Mungo? I need help."

"Well, as long as you're not in a position that you can hurt people, I guess it's okay. If I find out you're lying about this you'll go right to Asaban."

"Alek!" Albus cried, running over to Alek . Alek wrapped around Albus.

"Shh, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay," Alek held Albus tightly. "I'm sick. I'm going to St. Mungo's until I'm healthy again."

"B-but I need you. I-I can't do this without you," Albus said, starting to cry. "I need you."

"Shhh. You can come and visit me whenever you want to," Alek said.

"But I don't to be far away for you," Albus said.

Alek turned to Harry. "Can I stay with Albus tonight? Tomorrow I'll go to the hospital."

"No. You're not getting a chance to get away. I'm taking you now," Harry said.

Albus helped onto Alek. "Don't take Alek awy from me. I can't live without him."

"Maybe we need to send you there too. You have gotten dependent on Alek. I'll tell them to let you see each other," Harry said. "Albus, everything will be okay. We're going to help yo u."

"But you're going to take Alek away from me," Albus said. He was still in Alek's arms. "I want to stay with Alek."

"You can't right now. He won't be gone forever,"Harry said. "It'll just for a little while. While you get better."

"How can I get better if I'm not with Alek," Albus said.

"You just have to trust me," Harry said.

"What reason do I have to trust you?" Albus asked. "You don't even know Alek. And I'm plenty healthy."

"I didn't want to do this but," Harry pulled his shirt off, showing buries, scars,and burns. "All of these were caused by Alek. He wanted to cause me pain not for not following him. He hurt James too for the same reason. He threatened to kill Chloe and Lily if James didn't go along with him. Alek has been doing some horrible things."

"But-but-" Albus pulled away form Ale and screamed, sinking to the ground. Alek was good, but he was dong such horrible things. People who do stuff like that are evil and- Alek- Albus just sat on the floor, looking out of it. Nothing made sense. He ended up passed out on the floor.

Alek went over to Albs. "This is all your fault. If you hadn't shown him that he would still be okay."

"If you want to blame someone, blame yourself. You're the one who put Albus in this position. You were the one who hurt him by you actions,"Harry said.

"But I-" Alek looked down. "All I wanted was to make a world a better place, where me and Albus could live happy lives. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Everything just got out of control and all I could do was go with it. I'm not lying when I said there's something evil in me. Ablus was my one light in the chaos. Is it so bad that I love Albus and want him to be happy?"

"You went about it the wrong way. You two could have lived happily with each other without taking over everything,"Harry said, picking Albus up. "He'll be okay, sooner or later, probably later, we just need to give him some time."

"Will I be able to see him again, like you said I could or were you lying to make me feel better?" Alek asked.

"You'll be able to see Albus again. It just might take a while while before it's okay to to see him," Harry said. "We have to help him not be so dependent on you, and he'll need to be away from you in order to do that. Once he starts to see things for himself, then maybe he'll be able to see you again."

"I understand. I want Albus to be safe and happy," Alek said. "Even if it's not with me, but I do love him, with all my heart, So please don't take him away from me forever."

"We'll see what the nurses say about it. I'll say I think it would be a good idea if you two saw each other when they think it's okay," Harry said. "If we find out that you're lying about be possessed then I will make sure you never see the light of day"

"I understand. I promise I'm no lying about being possessed. Isn't there away to get it out of me?" Alek asked.

"We'll look into it. Right now you need to focus on staying better. We'll be keeping an eye on you so you don't do anything but get better from this. You're lucky Albus loves you , other wise you'd be locked in Askaban with the rest of your men."

"I understand and am thankful," Alek said.

XXXXX

"B-but I was only doing what Axel told me to do. I didn't understand it was wrong. Most of what I did was bring Albus his meals and keep him company. I didn't do anything wrong," Rosa protested. "I didn't know what was going on."

"You were a spy for Alek," Teddy said.

"I didn't think of it was spying. I thought he just wanted to know how his friends were doing and couldn't come see them himself," Rosa said.

"You know that's bullshit,"Teddy said. "You were clearly a spy, and a bad one at that. You should be sent to Askaban with everyone else."

"I-I'm pregnant," Rosa said. "Axel's the father. You wouldn't send a pregnant mother to prison would you?"

"If you're really pregnant, then we'll keep you somewhere safe until your baby is born. What happens then, well, we'll worry about that when the time comes. I'm sorry you're pregnant at such a young age."

XXXXXX

"I guess we're going home," Roxanne said.

"I think it's a good to go back home," Dominique said. "I mean, being around all of our cousins is nice."

"That's true. I like being around the family."

"We won't have as much time alone." Roxanne said.

"That's fine. We can still be us, Dominique said with a smile.

"That's true," Roxanne said.

"Well, let's get going."

"Right."

XXXXX

"Ciel!" Luis cried out, looking through all of the people who were moving around, trying to find family and what not. It was chaos right now, but he had to find Ciel. After nearly a half hour of looking, he found his boyfriend. "Ciel, are you okay?"

Ciel didn't say anything at first. "I resisted them. I told them I wouldn't follow them and- they didn't like it. They tried to force me to join them. I-" Ciel looked away. "I heard he was pimping you out."

Luis looked down. "Well it makes sense. I mean, people can't help but they just are attractive to me so it was a reword for people to sleep with me. It was awful. B-but it's done now."

Ciel hugged Luis. "Everything's okay now. We've both been through a lot, but we're together and we're safe now. No one is going to hurt us again."

"I hope so," Luis started to cry. "It was so horrible. I just wanted to die."

"Don't talk like that. We need you alive," Ciel said. He gently kissed Luis. "No on will ever hut you like that again. I'll protect you better."

Luis started to cry. "It was so horrible and they wouldn't stop. They wouldn't stop."

"Shh, everything will be okay." Ciel said, holding Luis close. "You're safe now. They've stopped hurting you. You're safe now."

"How can I be safe? They're still out there they're going to-to-"

"Be sent to Asakbam. They're going to be far away from you. I promise to keep them far away from you," Ciel said. "I love you."

Luis kept crying. "I-I love you."

"Everything will be okay," Ceil said. "Let's go back to the others."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

At the end of the day, Albus, Alek, and Luis were all put into St. Mungo's mental word. Today was open for people who came to see the patients here.

"Albus, how are you feeling okay? Harry asked. James was there with him.

Albus didn't say anything He just leaned against the wall, much like he was most of the time they were here. The doctors said they were doing everything they could to help him, but it was hard to get through to him.

"Do you want to see Alek?" James asked. They didn't think it was a good idea to put the two together yet, but they thought it might get Albus more responsive. They were getting desperate to get Albus to respond to anything. He ate and took showers and all of that, but he never spoke or even seem to notice what was going on around him.

Albus' lit up. "Can I see him?" he asked softly. "I miss Alek."

They nodded and let Alek came into the room. Alek went over to Albus and hugged him. "I'm so sorry. I never met you hurt you. I love you more than the world."

"B-but you did those horrible things," Albus said, his voice soft and gentle.

"I was being controlled by something. That wasn't me. You know me. You know I'd never do something like that," Alek said.

Albus buried his head into Alek. "I-I knew you could never do those horrible things. I've missed you so much. Where are we?"

"You don't know where you are?" Alek asked.

"No I don't. Am I at the hospital? Why am I at the hospital?" Albus asked, clearly confused.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Alek asked.

"Being told you were evil, and see the bruises, cuts and burns on my dad. I knew you couldn't have done such horrible things if you weren't being forced. You're a good person." Albus started to cry. "I've been so lonely. I thought I might never see you again. I love you so much." Albus was soon sobbing. "I don't know what was going around me. Everything is kind of a blur. But you're here now so everything will be okay right?"

Alek held Albus close. "Yeah everything is going to be okay now." He kissed Albus. "You need to get better though. You're sick. I'm sick too. This is the best place for us for right now. Promise you'll do what the doctors want you to do, okay? If you do that we can see each other more often."

"Why can't we share a room or something? I don't like being away from you for long periods of time. I love you and I want to be with you." Albus said "I love you and I want to be with you."

"We're still sick. Once we're better, we can hang out as much as you'd like, but we need to get better. Okay?" Alek asked.

"I guess. I'll do what the doctors want if it means I can spend more time with you," Albus said.

"Good. Good. I want you to get better," Alek said.

"How am I sick? I feel fine," Albus said.

"You've just been through a lot. You just need sometime to calm back down,"Alek said.

"Like what happened at the end of last year?" Albus asked.

"Yeah. So you know how this works. We're working on the same kind of thing. You got through it once, so you know you can do it again. I believe in you."

"Okay. I understand, I think. I'll work hard to get better," Albus said. "I don't want to be sick, even if I don't understand what's going on."

"That's all anyone can expect you to do," Alek said.

"Alek I think you should head back to your room. We want to talk to Albus too," Harry said.

"No! Please don't take Alek a way," Albus said.

"Its okay. I'll see you soon. Remember you said you'd do what you can to get better? I have to go, so we both can get better." Alek pulled back. He kissed Albus. "You'll see be again soon."

Albus turned a way. "I guess it's okay. As long as you promise we'll see each other again soon."

"I promise," Alek sad. He then left the room with a doctor.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Okay. I'm still confused why I'm here," Albus said.

"I'm glad you're talking again. You wouldn't even notice us before," James said.

"I don't remember coming here and I everything is hazy since I got here," Albus explained.

James went over and sat down next to Albus. "You're strong. You'll get though this. I know you can do this."

"I still don't know what 'this' is, but I'll do my best,"Albus said.

"That's all anyone is asking for. We just want you to get better," James said. "And we'll be here for you the whole way. You won't have to deal with things all alone. Everyone is with you on this. I mean, you're just not alone. Dad and I will be here as often as we can. Maybe, after a little while, Lily can come when things down here too. We all want you better."

Harry went over and hugged his youngest son. "James is right. Everything is okay. You're so strong. Your mother would be so proud of you for dealing with all of this."

Albus started to cry again. "W-wait mom's dead?"

"You didn't know?" James asked.

"N-no one told me," Albus said, starting to sob. "How did she die?"

There was a silence. "Alek had her killed when we tried to save you from us," James said.

"No-no." Albus shook his head. "Alek's men had be have been confused. He would never do something that killed mom." He went into Harry's arms and just sobbed. "She's really dead?" 

"I'm sorry. I thought you knew,"James said. "Mom saving you. She loved you so much she was willing to die for you. Just remember how proud she would be of you for getting the help you need. I'm sure she's looking down on you, helping you, praying for you." Albus didn't answer, just cried

Harry held onto Albus for a good half hour before Albus did anything else. "Have anyone else died?"

"No one close to you," James said. "But yes, a lot of people died."

"All because of Alek?"Albus said.

"Yes. All because your boyfriend wanted to take over the world,"James said.

Albus started to sob more. "James, stop it," Harry said. "He can't handle all of this at once."

"He needs to know the truth," James spat out. "How will cuddling him help him get better?"

"He's still mentally weak. You might end up breaking him completely. Now be quiet," Harry said, anger in his voice.

"S-stop fighting!" Albus cried. "Please." He burred his head into his father's chest. He just wanted the comfort of his father holding him right now. Everything was so much to take in. Albus was still crying.

"Shh, we're okay. You're okay. We're not fighting. Everything is good. We're only here for you," Harry said.

"Alek really didn't do those things right? He-he was under a spell or something right? Alek- he's not evil right?" Albus said.

"We don't know," James said.

"James-"

"He deserves the truth. We have no proof one way or another. Right now we're going with that he was under a spell. We're trying to help him. If he can be helped, we'll help him. If he can't be helped, well, we'll worry about if and when that happens," Harry said.

"But Alek is a good person inside. I'm sure he'll get better too," Albus said. "He was also so nice and sweet and -and protecting me. I can't see him doing anything wrong on purpose. Are you sure Alek was in charge? I mean, the fighting is over right?"

"Sadly, no. We thought the war was over when we took out Alek and the people in his castle, but there were other strong holds more evil working against us. We're still fighting. There was some peace and everyone thought things were good, but then another attack," Harry said.

"See I told you Alek could never do all of this," Albus said.

"We're worried that they'll break him out. We have upped security around the hospital and Askaban. We don't need the ones we already have go back to fighting us. No matter what happens, you need to stay here. Even if Alek tries to take you away from here, you can't go."

"B-but it's Alek. He'd only be taking me a way if it wasn't safe here. He wouldn't take me from here if he didn't have to. Remember he said he wanted me to get better too. If I need to be here to get better then this is where he'll leave me," Albus said.

"If Alek breaks you out of here it'll be because he wants you near him. It'd be all about him. He doesn't care about you getting better. He just wants you. You're like a trophy to him. Look I got a Potter to do whatever I want. I'm sorry to be harsh, but," James shook his head. "I have no doubt that he loves you, but here has to be some tactful thing about it too. He wants you as like a pet."

"You're lying!" Albus screamed. He then went limp in his father's arms.

"Damn it James. I told you this would happen if you weren't careful. We finally get him to talk and you put him right back to how he was before. He couldn't handle all of that at once. Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll recover enough to talk again soon, but who knows if and when that will happen," Harry said.

"If? You really think he might be like this forever?"

"And it would be all your fault," Harry bit back harshly. "I'm sorry. I know you didn't mean harm, but Albus is weak right now. He can't handle everything that happened. He needs to learn these things slowly. I'm hoping he wakes up, or at least gets over this state he's in now. He's completely shut down. Even if he does wake up, he might not talk or something like that. Who knows what damage you did to him right now."

"I thought he needed the truth. Lying to him won't do him any good either," James said. "What was I suppose to say? The wars done, mom's alive and we're sure Alek's really a good guy?

"There were better ways to say it. Look, fighting over this won't do any good." Harry lifted Albus up and onto the bed. "We should go. There's nothing more we can do here anymore. We can come back soon. The nurses will keep us informed of how he's doing."

XXXXX

"I like that they gave us a shared room," Luis said.

"Well we're both here for some trauma. They also know how close we are to each other. I think it was done to help us deal with what is going on. Are you doing okay?" Ciel asked.

Luis looked down. "I freak out every time I see a man I don't know. I'm only working with female doctors and nurses. I'm just so afraid that something horrible will happen if I'm with a man. It scares me so much. I screamed and cried the first time they tried to put me with a male doctor."

"I don't trust anyone but you. I do what the doctors want so I can leave here, but I really don't trust any of them. Alek had people everywhere. What if they too out and took out the hospital?"

"Do you really think Alek would do something like that?"

"I think getting captured was part of his plan. I think he's going to kill my uncle this time, maybe Jaems too," Ciel said. "And then go back to taking everything over. Maybe, some sick, idea of giving us some hope before destroying us completely. That would be horrible,"Ciel said.

"Alek is in the hospital. If he were giving orders though the nurse he could still be running everything," Luis said.

"Do you think that's what's going on?" Luis asked. "Y-you don't think he'd take me back and- and-"

"No. I won't let them take you. I'll do anything to stop them," Ciel said. He hugged Luis. "Even if that does happen again, you need to stay strong. You were saved once; you can be saved again."

"I don't know if I could handle it happening again," Luis said.

"Like I said, I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you from that, but if I can't you have be strong for me. You have to promise not to do something stupid," Ciel said.

Luis looked down, "OK. I promise I won't do something stupid if it happens again."

"I love you Luis," Ciel said.

"I love you too Ciel." Luis leaned against Ciel. "Can we put the beds together and sleep together? I don't want sex, just to sleep in your arms will make me feel better."

"I think we can do that."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"Damn it," Harry said. "I didn't think there were so many people would keep fighting once we got Alek away from them. I thought they'd fall apart once we took back Alek's castle, but it seems like they're still going without him. They're actually passing laws against muggleborns. They're taking over everything."

"Maybe Albus was right. Since they're still movements aren't chaotic, Alek couldn't have been in charge," James said. "But it could be there were just more people in charge, like people in different sections being in control by different people."

"That's a good idea. It makes winning this war all the harder to win," Harry said.

"At least we took out Alek. That has to be something," James said. "have you seen Albus recently?"

"No. After the last time we were there, they don't want us there making things worse. They'll tell us when it's okay to see him again," Harry said."But he's not doing any better. He's really sick form everything that Alek did to him, and what you did only made things worse."

"Are you saying it's my fault Albus is like this now?" James asked.

"I think part of the reason is you. If you didn't harass him about everything going on then maybe he would still be up and talking. We finally got him to do something and you ruin it," Harry said.

"It wasn't my fault! I wasn't going to lie to him!" James yelled.

"You were sure harsh with him though. Your brother is weak right now. I'm not sure if he'll get better," Harry said.

"What do you mean? Of course he'll get better," James said.

"I hope so. Maybe if we let him see Alek again, but I don't know if that'll help him. That might just make things worse for him, Harry said. "Right now all we can do is work on fighting the rest of these dark wizards. We need to make a safe world to bring Albus back into."

"Right." James said. "What's the plan?"

"We're going to try and take back over the ministry back. As long as they're making these laws there's not much we can do," Harry said. "I want you to stay back with Lily and Scorpius. We have word that Scorpius' family is involved in all of this and I don't want him freaking out if his parents are killed or captured and sent to Askaban."

"But I want to fight," James said. "Not baby sit."

"Your sister and her boyfriend need you. Family is important right?" Harry askeed.

"I guess," James said.

"We're sending a team out to Scorpius' castle later today. You're the one that is going to tell them that it's happening."

"Wait, I have to tell them that you're attacking the Malfoy house?"

"Wait you're going to attack my mom and dad?" Scorpius asked, standing in the door way. "Why would you do that?"

Harry sighed. "We believe they're not only holding onto Muggleborns in their dungeon and are housing criminals. We have to stop them from helping the dark wizards."

"B-but they turned away from Voldemort. They stopped all of that," Scorpius said.

"Maybe they're being forced, but no matter what the reason we need to go after them," James said."I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do."

"You're lying," Scorpius yelled. "You can't go after my parents!"

"Scorpius, what's wrong?" Lily asked, walking into the room after she heard the yelling.

"They're going after my parents,"Scorpius said.

"I didn't think your parents were part of Alek's army. A-and I thought we won the war when we took out Alek," Scorpios said.

"There's still fighting going on. A lot more fighting. It seems Alek might not have been the leader of all of them since there's still fighting with him in St. Mungo's. Until we can take out their leader I think they'll stop fighting. We just have to find the leader," Harry explained.

"That's easier said than done. No one has come foreword saying they're in charge. Whoever is in charge is keeping quiet. It's not normal. Voldemort made sure everyone knew who was in charge." James said.

"Well, my parents wouldn't be a part of this. They have to be being forced into it," Scorpios said.

"If that's true then there's nothing to worry about," Harry said. "I know Draco. I believe that he wouldn't just follow a dark wizard after what happened during the last war. I won't hold it against him if they were forced into it."

"Okay good," Scorpios said. "As long as you understand that they're being forced it's okay."

"Yeah Scorpios' parents are nice. I met them a few times," Lily said. "if they were evil they wouldn't want me and Scorpios to be together, but they were happy for us."

"I hope you're right," Harry said.

"I am right," Scorpios stated.

"We're still going to attack your castle," James said. "I'm sorry."

Scorpios looked down. "I understand. Try not to kill my parents," Scorpios nearly begged.

"We'll try not to," Harry said. "I don't want to hurt innocent people."

"Good because my parents are good people. They wouldn't be helping Alek's army if they had a choice," Scorpios said.

"We don't think it's Alek'sa army. We're not sure who's running the evil powers out there right now, but it's not Alek. Alek's in St. Mungo's." Harry said.

"That's true. I mean, it's not like Alek could be in control as long as he's in St. Mungo's," Scorpius said.

Harry paused a moment, but shook his head. "Yeah If they were controlling Alek then he was just a figure head. They can easily get another one."

Rose ran into the room. "They're attacking Askaban.. They're getting everyone out and-and they've killed most of the guards."

Harry cured, "Damn it. Get as many people together together as we can. We have to try and stop this as fast as possible."

"I think it's too late. It's been an hour since it happened," Rose said."I doubt there's anything more we can do."

"Damn it. Why did it take so long to figure out this was happening?" Harry asked.

"We don't know. We think people who work for the prison helped them out," Rose said.

"Great. We still have Alek here though, so they can't rally behind him again," James said.

"And Alek's getting help. He won't be the leader they want anymore," Harry said.

"That's true, but it doesn't stop the war. All the work we did is ruined. They're back on the streets. If this keeps happening we'll never win, but we can't stop fighting until we win. That's all we can do,"James said. "We'll win this war, no matter how long it takes."

"Yeah. I'm sure we'll win because we have to," Rose said.

XXX

"I can't believe that the war isn't over yet," Dominique said. "I thought it would end for sure if we got Alek. Why are we still fighting?"

"I guess there's more people willing to fight on, even if Alek isn't there to control thing.," Roxanne said.

"I know right? I thought we were going to be safe and left alone for the most part," Dominique said.

"But I like it better to be back under the good guy's control." Roxanne said.

"Me too. As long as we're together I'm happy," Dominique said.

"I agree,"Roxanne said. "I love you so much. I couldn't handle it if you were gone or not with me."

"I don't plan on ever leaving you," Dominique said.

"Good because I wouldn't let you," Roxanne said.

Dominique laughed. "That's good to know."

"What if, it might be crazy, but what if Alek is controlling everything from the hospital? I mean, a nurse or a doctor could be giving Alek's orders to his followers. It would make Alek seem innocent while he's acting like he's getting help," Roxanne said.

"Do you really think that might be it? We should tell Uncle Harry," Dominique said.

"It's just a theory. I mean, I don't know," Roxanne said. She seemed cowed.

"Then I'll talk to Uncle Harry about this myself," Dominique said.

XXX

"That's an interesting theory. If that's true, it means we have to lock Alek up more. We have to look into this. If Alek is still in charge then it makes sense while the army didn't fall apart when we captured Alek. They're still fighting under their leader," Harry said. "Last time the dark wizard lost they crumbled without him. They were lost without him. If that's true, then it makes sense that Alek is still giving orders and we have him in here thinking we're helping him. Damn he's smart."

"It could be possible that Alek really is just getting better too," Rose said. "we can't just jump to contusions."

"I'll just set up some security around Alek to see if he's doing something," Harry said.

"I don't know if they'll let you do that. I mean, if Ale is scared about us doing something to him it would make it harder for him to recover. It was just a theory. We don't want to make things worse if he really is getting better,"Rose said.

"But we can't risk that he still is still in charge of things," Harry said. "We'll have the nurses pay more attention."

"But it would be a nurse that would be getting his messages out," Rose said.

"I'll ask to resign the nursing staff around Alek. I'm sure they'll understand,"Harry said.

"I hope so. It's a scary thought that he could be here while still here, acting like he's getting help," Rose sad. She looked down. "I want him dead. It's his fault that dad's dead, but I know that it doesn't work that way. I'd be no better than him. I am better than he'll ever be. I feel bad if he was indeed being controlled, but I don't think he was."

"It doesn't matter. He's here at least it's harder for him to get out," Harry said.

"They'll come for him after too long if he really is still in charge," Rose said.

"No he won't. He knows Albus needs help so he'll stay here to be near Albs, and he knows Alek needs help. Help he needs to be here for," Harry said. "As long as Albus is sick."

"How long will that be? Has he talked again?" Rose asked.

"No. He's cationic right now. They won't let us see him and I don't know if they'll try using Alek again or not. I'm worried about Albus, but all we can do now it make the world he'll come back to safe and sound."

"That make sense. They want you in the war room. We're planning our net move."

XXXXX

Luis screamed and cowered in a corner. Ciel hear this came running. "Luis! What's wrong?"

He saw a male doctor standing near Luis. "What the hell are you doing? Luis can't handle being around men right now."

"We're trying to break him of that-"

"He's clearly not ready. He's been thought a lot. He can't just get better over night. He needs to-

"We're doctors. I think we know more about what we're doing than you do," the doctor said. "He needs to get used to being around men in a controlled setting. He'll never get better by being isolated with only females."

"But he's clearly not ready," Ciel said. He went over and hugged Luis."Shh, it's okay. I'm here. No one is going to hurt you here. You're safe."

"Bu-bu that man. He's going to hurt me,"Luis cried. "They always hurt me."

"That's a doctor. He wants to help you, not hurt you," Ciel said.

"He's just saying that. He could just be pretending to be a doctor to get me alone with him," Luis cried. "Don't let them take me, please."

"I'll be right here for you. I won't let them hurt you,"Ciel said.

"Okay. I feel safe when I'm with you," Luis said. "Are you sure they won't hurt me?"

"I promise everything will be okay."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Even with the new nurses, nothing seemed to change. The only option was that Alek wasn't sending messages to the troops. Harry felt like Alek was really trying to get better. Harry wanted to see Albus. It had been a while weeks since he had seen him and the doctor let Harry, and only Harry, see Albus. There were a lot more battles, but Harry made sure he had time to see Albus if he was actually able to.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked. He was told to keep things calm. Nothing too serious or that would upset him.

"I'm alright," Albus said. He was sitting in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to visit you," Harry said.

"No one comes to visit me but doctors and you're not a doctor," Albus said.

"What? You know me."

"I know you're my dad. I'm just not sure why you're here,"Albus said. "I was with Alek and-he didn't mean to-but he hurt people. I was there. I've been told it wasn't my fault, but I couldn't stop him. People died. I still love Alek. I still love Alek, no matter what he's done."

"It doesn't matter anything about Alek. I'm here for you. I want to know how you're doing nothing about Alek," Harry said. "I only care about you. Have they been treating you well?"

"I guess that make sense. I don't like it here. We do group stuff and one on one stuff. We do art sometimes. I'm supposed to spend more time with people, but I prefer to be alone in my room. I don't know of I can trust any of them," Albus said.

"That sounds interesting. If the doctor wants you out more you should try to be out more. You can trust the people here. They only want to help," Harry said.

Albus got up and look out a painted griffin. "Here. I made this for you."

Harry smiled. "It looks great. Did you paint it yourself?"

"Yeah. We have to do art stuff every other day. I spent some time on that. I wanted to make you something special., "Albus said.

"Well I love it."

"That's good. I hoped you would. Griffin for Gryffondor." Albus said. "I wanted to be a gryffinor, but I'm glad I was placed in Slytherin. I got to meet Alek."

"I'm glad you were placed I the right house. The hat is normally right on things like that,'' Harry said. "It's okay. I told you it was okay for you to end up in Slyterin right?"

"Yeah," Albus said. "And I liked being Slytherin. I liked the people there. I had fun on the quidich. I had fun. I don't know what all went so wrong."

Harry went over and hugged Albus. "You didn't do anything wrong." He just held onto Albus for a little while longer. "You didn't do anything wrong." he repeated.

"But then why am I here?"

"Because you're sick. People get sick all the time. You just need to work on getting better," Harry said.

"But I don't feel sick," Albus said.

"I know, but you are and need to get better," Harry said. "This is the best place for you. You'll get better, just give it some time."

"Some of my classes I see Luis or his friend Ciel. It's nice to see people I know. I never have a class with Alek though. I see him sometimes, in the halls, but a nurse or someone take us away so we can't talk. I miss Alek," Albus said.

"I know you do. He's sick too. Once you're both better you'll be able to see him as much as you want," Harry said.

"So we're both sick?"

"Yes you're both very sick and need help," Harry said.

"I guess if I'm sick then I should be in here. I just," Albus looked down. "I miss everyone. Mom's dead. How many other people I'm close with have died. I just can't handle it."

"That's part of why you're in here: to help you deal, recovering." Harry said.

"I see," Albus said. "I guess that makes sense. We have groups on self esteem and stuff like that. Trying on giving up coping skills to deal with life. We always have to talk about how we're feeling and what we're thinking about. They have me on some pills, but I don't like them. I don't want to take them, but they say that I won't get better if I don't take them, so I take them. It makes be feel weird though. Like I'm numb or something."

"Well the doctors know what they're doing, so if they tell you to take your meds you should take them," Harry said. "If you're having problems with them, then talk to your doctors. I'm sure they can change them to work for you better. Everything is going to be okay."

"I don't think they listen to me. I tell them I feel fine but no one believes me,"Albus said.

"Because you aren't better," Harry said. "But you'll get better. I promise."

"But how long will that take?" Albus asked.

"I don't know, but you will get better," Harry said. "Just keep doing what you're doing and everything will be okay."

"Alek's not evil right?" Albus asked.

Harry was quiet for a moment. "I wouldn't worry about that right now. Just worry about getting better."

"But if Alek was evil and I-" Albus stopped and seemed to go limp in his father's arms.

"Albus? Albus can you hear me?" Harry said, shaking him a little.

A doctor came in. "This is what happens when he gets over worked," the doctor explained. "He just can't deal with certain things all that well. He's getting better, but we still need more work. I think it's best if you leave now."

"How soon until I can come back?" Harry asked.

"As soon as he's doing better again," the doctor said. "We'll be in touch."

"I understand,"Harry said. He hugged Albus one more time before leaving.

XXXXXX

"I hate taking these meds," Luis said. "I hate that they keep trying to get me around male doctors. All I can do is cry and cower in the corner of the room. Why can't I work with female staff?"

"I can understand that they want to get around men, but I don't think they're gong about it the right way," Ciel said. "I'll be here with you as much as they let me."

"I'm so glad you're here. I don't think I'd be able to handle any of this without you," Luis said. "I'm going to all of their groups and do all of their classes, or at least try to, but it's still so hard to be here. I keep thinking that they're going to come into the room and take me to get raped again."

"I won't let them touch you. I'll protect you," Ceil said. "That monster is never going to touch you again." He went over and hugged Luis. "I know it's hard here, but I'm here with you. No matter what happens, I'll be here for you."

Luis smiled. "Thank you. I feel better knowing that I have you to protect me."

"We're going to the same groups a lot of the time, so just stay with me. Even with they're a male doctor or nurse. I'll keep you safe from all of them, so there's no reason to be afraid."

"I'm not sure if I can do that, but I'll try to be with you instead of the corner of the room," Luis said. "Do they have you on drugs too?"

"Yeah. I see it a lot in the muggle world, giving out medications to help the mentally ill."

"But we're not mentally ill are we?" Luis asked.

"We've been hurt rather badly. I mean, if you left here now, freaking out every time you see a guy, that wouldn't do anyone any good."

"I guess that's true. I just don't like being called mentally ill," Luis said.

"No one is saying you are. We're just," Ciel tried to think of the right word, "sick. We're just sick and we're going to get better here."

"Sick? I guess that makes sense. I'm sick. That's a lot better than saying mentally ill. Do they give out meds in the muggle world?"

"Yeah. They give out lots of meds in the muggle world," Ceil said. "I don't know if the ones here work better here than the ones in the muggle world, but I think they're working some. I feel calmer than I did before they put me on them. Do you feel any different?"

"I don't know. I'm doing fine unless I'm around a guy. I'm fine with all of the female doctors and nurses. It's just when I'm around males. What if a doctor can't control themselves around me? What if they try to take me somewhere alone and-"

"I won't let them. I won't let anyone take you away from me."

"You're not in all my classes,."

"Doesn't matter. I'll find out something happened and I'll save you,"Celil said. "I won't let them hurt you again. I'll do anything to protect you."

"I love you," Luis said.

Ciel smiled. "I love you too. Everything is going to be better. It just is going to take some time."

"I'm sorry. You're hurting too and I'm not helping you at all,"Luis said.

"I'm doing okay. I mean, my problems aren't bad as yours,'Ciel said.

"I don't believe that," Luis said. "You were tortured right? That had to be horrible."

"But I wasn't raped many times a day, by all kinds of men. That had to be just horrible. I can't even fathom it. It wasn't a constant torture. I would be left alone for days at time. It was bad, but it wasn't consent like it was with you."

"I guess so," Luis said. "but if it wasn't bad then you wouldn't be in here with me."

"I didn't say I was better. I just mean, you're a lot worse than I am. We are both sick. We need help getting over what happened to us."

"I hear the war is still going on," Luis said. "more people fighting. More people dying. It's all sad. I thought when we stopped Alek we would stop he war."

"I don't know," Ciel said. "I'm sure there's someone else taking charge of what's going on. I don't now. There's no way to know."

"Yeah,"Luis said.

"I don't like it though. Until we can cut off the head of the snake it's going to keep strong," Ciel said.

"Makes sense. How are we supposed to find the head? Voldemort showed himself as in charge. Alek showed himself in charge. Why isn't this person flaunting himself out? It doesn't make sense," Luis said. "Do you think that maybe Alek is still in control? He would just need to get papers on what's going on and the nursing staff giving orders?"

"That would be smart of him," Ciel said. "No one would think he was still in control if he's here, getting help."

"I hear they charged his nursing staff. Maybe someone already had that idea," Luis said.

"I know Albus loves Alek. I really hope that Alek is getting better and not still controlling the army," Ciel asid.

"It would be so sad if Alek was doing all of that," Luis said. "Ciel, I'm scared that we might stay here forever."

"We won't be here forever. We'll get better and then you'll be a pro quidditch player," Ciel said. "Just keep telling yourself that. You're just sick. Sick people always get better. That's how sickness works."

"What about the people who die who are sick?" Luis asked.

"You're right. Some people die from being sick, but that's not you. You're mentally ill. Unless you try suicide here's nothing that a mental illness that can hurt you. It might be hard to deal with it, but you can get through this." Ciel paused. "and never think you have to kill yourself. I won't let you. You need to be strong. Just keep fighting and, when you get to go home, you'll be able to be around men without a problem."

"That sounds nice. Going back to when I wasn't afraid of men," Luis said.

"That's what they're trying to do here. Just don't fight the doctors. You just need to go along with what they want to do."

"Okay. It'll be hard with the male doctors, but I'll do my best. As long you're with me I should be okay."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"You're tired. You should rest,"Molly said to Micheal. "You're going to wear yourself out, or make yourself sick."

"But, I can't just do nothing. People are fighting and dying and I'm not there to help. I like helping the wounded, but I feel like I should be out there, fighting with everyone else."Micheal said.

"You can't. I'd do nothing but worry about you until you came back home. At least when you're working with the wounded I'd feel much better. I'd know you were safe. And think of the baby. Do you really want to leave her without a father?"

"I know. I don't want that either. I just feel like I should be doing more."

"You're doing so much," Molly said. "Just get some rest. I'm going to make you get rest if I have to You're doing enough."

"I suppose that's true. I just- so many of my friends are out there dying and I'm here-"

"You're helping the wounded. You're saving lives. Why isn't that enough?" Molly asked.

"Right. I should be happy just helping people. I am glad I'm saving lives. Okay. I try not to think about going on the front lines. I have to keep in mind that I have a baby coming."

"Want to feel him kick?" Molly asked, taking Micheal's hand and put it on her stomach.

"Wow. She's a strong kicker. She'll be nice and strong when she's born."Micheal said with a smile. "Have you been hanging out with Chloe? Since you're both pregnant."

"A little bit. She's on bed rest. The pregnancy is hard on her. Probably because she's so young."

"You're young too, but seem to be doing it a lot better," Micheal pointed out

"She's under more stress. James is still worried about Albus and that pain he's in is stressing Chloe out, so there's a lot more problems with her and her baby than mine. I know James feels horrible to upsetting Chloe so much that she has be on bed rest. James hasn't even been working with the medical unit. He's spending normally with Chloe, trying to keep her calm and relax."

"That's good. I has to be hard on James. I know he wants to fight like I do, but he has his brother's problems and his wife's problems. It just has to be hard," Micheal said.

"Yeah. I want to do more, but they don't want me to put strain on the baby," Molly said. "I'm sure he'll be beautiful."

"Wait she? We're having a baby bot?" Micheal asked.

"Oh, was going to find a way to tell you," Molly said. "And Chloe is having a baby girl"

"I'm having a little girl," Micheal repeated with a smile. "I was hoping it would be a boy"

Molly laughed. "Well it's good that we're having a boy hen."

"I would have been happy with a boy too. I just wanted a boy," Micheal said.

"You'll be a great father."

"I hope so. I'm getting excited about the birth," Micheal said.

Molly laughed. "I'm the one who's supposed to be more excited."

Micheal grinned. "Well, we can both be just as happy about it as the other one. Have you thought of any names?"

"No. I've been thinking of something, but then I think that they're not good enough. I'm thinking of naming him Ron, after my uncle that died."

"I think that would be okay," Micheal said. "Ron. I like it, and I like that you want to pay homage to your uncle."

"James and Chloe are planning on naming their baby after James' mom," Chloe said.

"That's nice of them," Micheal said. "It's so sad she died. I wish I could stay that everything is okay now, but it's not. More and more injured are coming in, and a lot aren't even making it out alive."

"I know, but all we can do is keep fighting." Molly said. "We can't let them win. If we let them win then it's over for all of us. I want to bring our son into a world of peace, but it doesn't look like that's going to happen. There's we need to never give up."

"I won't give up. I'll keep fighting. Or, at least keep working with medical. Maybe after this is all done I'll be a doctor," Micheal said.

Molly laughed. "You'd make a good doctor."

Micheal smiled. "I hope so. I got good grades so I could probably do anything I wanted to, but I like helping people. I think it might be my calling."

"I think you're be great at it. You're kind and caring and smart," Molly said.

"Well, I think I need to get back to work and you need to lay down for a while."

"Ah okay."

XXXXXXX

"James, stop passing,"Chloe said. "Walking back and forth won't do any good."

"There's nothing I can do. I can't go out and fight in the war. I can't help medical because I can't think straight I can't help my brother when he needs me, and all of that is making you stressed have you on bed rest." James sat down next to his wife. "I'm going to protect you. No matter what it takes I'm going to protect you and our unborn daughter. I won't let you get hurt." He hugged Chloe. "I'm so glad you're in my life. "

Chloe smiled. "I'm glad you're in my life too."

"I hear the war is starting to die down. We're winning. Hopefully the war will end soon."

"That's wonderful," Chloe said.

"There's still people fighting and dying. I couldn't take working in medical anymore. I couldn't take seeing the injured, seeing some of my friends die because of this war. It's just too hard for me to deal with. I just want to be with you."

"Well I won't complain. I feel better when I know you're safe. I don't have to worry about you," Chloe said.

James came over and sat down next to Chloe. He put his hand on her belly. "She's kicking. What does it feel like to feel her kick and move around?"

"I like it. It's like we're bonding already. I'm already close to her and she's not even born yet. I want to be the perfect mother for our child. We're going to give her the world,"Chloe said.

James smiled. "Yeah we will. This war will be over soon and everything will be okay."

"She can play with Molly's kid," Chloe smiled. "We've already started having kids for the new set of Weasleys. I'm sure that they'll have a lot of cousins if I know anything about your family."

James laughed. "Yeah. I'm sure they'll have a lot of cousins around. I love having a big family and I hope our little girl has a big family together too."

XXXXXXXXX

Scorpius came into Lily's room and shut the door. Once the door was shut, he started to cry. "My-my parents were killed in one of the battles. Can I stay in here? I don't want anyone to see me upset like this. I need to be strong. I have to be strong."

"You can hide in here, but who are you being brave for?" Lily asked.

"Everyone. I want everyone to think I'm okay. I don't- I don't want people to think I'm weak."

"But everyone would understand that you'd be upset after your parents died. No one's going to think less of you." Lily got up and hugged him. "It's okay to be weak sometimes. You just lost your family. I lost my mom so I know what you're feeling with losing a parent. I'm sorry this happened to you, but I'm here for you. Everyone here wants to help you." Lily pulled Scorpius onto the bed. "We can just stay here until you feel better. If you want to be strong, then don't let the pain consume you."

"I want to get revenge for my parents, but it was your father and his men that killed him, so there's nothing I can do," Scorpius said.

"I'm sorry. I know it's hard, but you still have me," Lily said. "You'll always have me. You won't ever be alone."

"Thank you. I don't know if I could handle if something happened to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me, promise," Lily said. She just held onto her boyfriend as he cried.

This lasted a while, before Scorpius pulled away from Lily. "Thank you. I feel a lot better. I want to do something to help fight the war. I could go out in the field, but I know you don't want that."

"No. I don't want to lose you like you don't want to lose me," Lily said. "Why don't you work medical? I've helped down there sometimes. The really bad ones are sent to St. Mungos, but they're getting crowed too so we only send the worse there. I think they would love more help."

"Yeah. I can do that."

"It hard to see some of the injuries. So, don't go in there thinking it won't be hard," Lily said.

"I have to do something. How can you stand just siting here, knowing everything that's going on?"

"Because I'm too young. No one would let me do something other than help a little with medical," Lily explained. "I spend a lot of time with Chloe and Molly. More so Chloe because she's on bed rest."

"Yeah. She can't be taking all of this well," Scorpius said.

'Well that's why she's on bed rest. All the stress is bad for the baby."Lily said. "They won't tell her anything about the war or anything that might stress her out more."

"Yeah. This whole this is messed up. We have Alek. Shouldn't they have stopped the fighting?"

"I don't know. We're winning though."Scorpius said. "Your dad thinks we'll win the war by the end of the month."

"That would be wonderful,' Lily said. "As soon a this war is over the better."

"We still haven't found their leader though, who's called the shots. We won't be able to win if we don't find the guy in charge," Scorpius said.

"How do you know all of this?" Lily asked.

"I over heard them talking," Scorpius said. "I hid by the door and listened to what was going on."

"They'll probably be mad if they find out you were listening," Lily said.

"I don't care. They shouldn't keep what's going on from us in the first place," Scorpius said.

"I guess. I don't want to know all of the details about what's going on. I'm fine with only knowing that we're winning. I'm content with that."

"Alright, then I won't tell you what I find out. I don't want to worry you," Scorpius said.

"Okay thanks."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"I should have done more," Harry said, sitting in Alek's room. "You've been giving orders from in here."

"But I haven't been," Alek protested. "I'm trying to get better. I was being possessed. I'm sure the thing that was using me is using someone else now."

"Why should believe you? It would be the perfect plan: pretending to be getting better and not evil, but getting help, while actually still in charge of everything," Harry said. "That's very smart of you. I should send you to Askaban."

"Please, I am getting better. I want to be here for Albus. Id' do anything to protect him and I can't protect him by still being evil," Alek protested. "I love Albus."

"That's not enough to convince me that you aren't still in control"

"I'll tell you who is in charge. Axel. Axel took over when I was sent in here. He said he was cursed, along with Rosa. They're controlling everything now. Please believe me. I want t get better for Albs. Albus is so very sick. I need to be strong for him and that means not still controlling the dark wizard's army. I love Albus more than I love power."

"We'll look into it, bu if I find out you're lying to me, I'll kill you myself, for hurting Albus so badly," Harry said.

"I promise I'm not doing it," Alek asid."It's Axel and Rosa. They were just under me in the war. They're probably happy that I'm here and no giving orders. If anything, they'll try to keep me in here so I can' give orders." Alek paused. "Can I see Albus? It's been a while and I'm worried about him."

"It's up to the doctors, but I'll ask them to let you see Albus. I'm sure that it will make Albus happy too," Harry said. He got up. "The war should be done soon. We're raging a battle at _ . and then we're going to_. There shouldn't be that much left to take back. Axel and Rosa huh? Well we'll take them out then."

"If there's anything I can help with let me know," Alek said.

"I'll be sure to take you up on that." Harry got up. "I'm going to check on Albus, and I'll see about you seeing him too."

"Thank you. I just want to see him. I miss him so much," Alek said.

XXXX

"Albus? How are you doing to day?" Harry asked.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Harry asked.

"I feel kind of numb. I don't like the medications they have me on," Albus said. "Do I have to be on them?"

"The doctors think you need them," Harry said. "I can tell the doctors that you don't like the meds, but if they're helping-"

"How are they helping if I don't like how I feel on them?" Albus cut in.

"You just need to give them a chance. I'm sure there's just an adjustment time on them," Harry said. He walked over and hugged Albus. "We're all rooting for you to get better."

"I want to see James and Lily," Albus said. "I miss them."

"I'll see what I can do. You had problems last time James came here," Harry said.

"I know, but I miss them," Albus said. "It's not fair that I need get to trapped here and they can be out there, doing whatever they want."

"I know it's not fair, but you need help and you're getting help here now. I'm sure they miss you too. We all miss you," Harry said.

"Then why can't I go home?"

"Because you're still sick. You see Luis in here right? You're not all alone here," Harry said. "And I talked to your doctors and they think you should be able to see Alek again soon."

"Really? I really miss him too. You know he's not evil now, right? No. He was never evil. Alek has always been a good guy," Albus said.

"We believe he as possessed by something. If that's true, then you're right. It wasn't him. Something was controlling him."

"But- but he still loves me right? That wasn't the things that possession Alek right?" Albus asked, panicked.

"No. He really loves you," Harry said. "And he misses you a lot. The doctors won't let you spend a lot of time with him, but they said a little while would be okay."

"Because they think Alek was controlling me right?" Albus asked.

"It's more than that. It's complicated. You just need to get better and then you can come home," Harry said.

"But I don't understand what's wrong with me," Albus said. "And don't just say I'm sick. I'm sick of hearing that I'm sick. What am I sick with?"

"The doctors think that you're under physios. You don't see the world as it is. You're in denial about everything that happened when you were with Alek back before you both were saved. You have panic attacks when things get hard on you and you black out,"

"But-"Albus looked down. "I guess that makes sense. I don' like it though. What if I never get better?"

"Don't talk like that.. You'll get better. You just need some time,''Harry said.

"I feel like I've been here forever," Albus said.

"I know it's hard, but this is the best place for you right now," Harry said.

"Don't keep saying that. I don't believe this is where I'm supposed to be. All I do is group stuff, what I guess isn't so bad, but they have me on medications that I can't stand. They have to force me to take them. I hate them."

"I know-"

"Stop saying you know. You don't know what's going on. You don't understand anything!" Albus collapsed again.

Harry picked up Albus and put him on his bed and tucked him in. "Damn it Albus. I want to help you so much but I don't know what to do."

He left the room, leaning against the door to the room. "Damn it."

"You know this is why we don't want you to visit right?" A nurse asked. "Albus is extremely weak mentally. He can't take much before he shuts down. I don't think seeing his siblings right now is a good idea. We're not even sure having him see Alek is a good idea. Alek is a big part of the problem, since Albus is so dependent on Alek. If we're going to make Albus get better, he shouldn't see Alek at all. We only let him see him because he helps Albus when he shuts down like he has now. You need to take it easy when talking with Albus.

"But I do think it's a good idea that he sees his family, but you need to be more careful with what yo u say." the nurse said. "He's not getting better."

"What do you mean he's not getting better?" Harry asked.

"We haven't seen any improvement with him since he got here," the nurse said. "He's gotten a little better when he's with Alek, but he shuts down a lot when he's alone. We're working hard to get Albus to do things on his own, but I think he's under too much stress. He can't handle it on his own, so he tries to go and cling to Alek to make things better."

"Is there anything we can do?" Harry asked.

"We're not sure right now. We're working our hardest to help him. I think it would be good to see his family, just not right now. Give him a little time and then come in with his family,"the nurse said.

"But you're doing everything you can to help him right?" Harry asked.

"We won't stop until he's better," the nurse saids.

"He'll get better. He had to get better," Harry said.

"We believe we can cure him, but it'll take a lot of time. He's been through so much. I don't think he was that strong to begin with. He was in here not too long ago," the nurse said. "We're doing everything we can to help him."

"He has to get better. He's a Potter and Potters are strong. He'll get through this."

"I hope so," the nurse said.

XXXXX

"Albus?" Alek asked, coming into the room. Albus moved and hugged, nearly trampling, Alek.

"I missed you so much. I hate it. The only good thing that he's here is you," Albus said.

"I know you hate it here, but it's for the best for right now, so do whatever the doctors want you to do. I heard you were fighting taking your meds. You should take them. They'll help, even if you don't want to. They're there to help."

"If you say so then I will," Albus said.

Alek held onto Albus as they moved to sitting position. "I want us both to get better. If meds help with that then you should take them."

"Alright. Alright. I'll stop protesting taking my meds," Albus said. "I'm scared I'll never get better."

"Of course you'll get better. That's what they do here, make you better," Alek said.

"What's wrong with you? It doesn't seem like you belong here," Albus asked.

"I-I've been through a lot. My body was possessed. It takes a lot out of you to have that happen to you. I've just been able to hide it from you because I don't want you to worry about me. I'm doing better though, and you'll get better too."

"Possessed? Is that why they said you were doing horrible things?" Albus asked.

"Yeah, most of it was really me. The only real thing I felt is my love for you," Alek explained. "My love for you was always real, even with everything going on. I'll always love you."

"I love you too. I've always loved you," Albus said. "But you can't depend on me for everything. That's part of your sickness. You shouldn't rely only on me for things."

"I don't. I-I just trust that you know more about what's going on than I do. I'm not dependent on you. "

"If I asked you to do something would you do it? No matter what it was?"

"Probably. I mean, I would do something like kill someone or hurt someone. So I mean, I wouldn't follow you down a dark path. I love you, but I'm still my own person."

"Well that's good. I mean, I think that's good if you really think that way." Alek paused "but I think you would do something if I told you to. You're only taking your meds because I told. That's what they worry about. I know they don't even want us together.. If I didn't calm you down, they wouldn't even let me see you."

"But- I love you. We should be aloud to see each other whenever we want to,"Albus complained.

"I know you feel, but we have to do what the doctor says," Alek said.

Albus looked down. "I don't see why listening to you is a bad thing. I have nothing wrong because you told me to. I'm stronger than that. I'm not weak. I'm not."

"I know that, but the doctors don't. They still think you're dependent on me,"Alek said. "'I'm sure they'll see that and let you go soon. I'll be there with you no matter what happens."

"Thank you. I love you."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 42

"I should have done more," Harry said, sitting in Alek's room. "You've been giving orders from in here."

"But I haven't been," Alek protested. "I'm trying to get better. I was being possessed. I'm sure the thing that was using me is using someone else now."

"Why should believe you? It would be the perfect plan: pretending to be getting better and not evil, but getting help, while actually still in charge of everything," Harry said. "That's very smart of you. I should send you to Askaban."

"Please, I am getting better. I want to be here for Albus. Id' do anything to protect him and I can't protect him by still being evil," Alek protested. "I love Albus."

"That's not enough to convince me that you aren't still in control"

"I'll tell you who is in charge. Axel. Axel took over when I was sent in here. He said he was cursed, along with Rosa. They're controlling everything now. Please believe me. I want t get better for Albs. Albus is so very sick. I need to be strong for him and that means not still controlling the dark wizard's army. I love Albus more than I love power."

"We'll look into it, bu if I find out you're lying to me, I'll kill you myself, for hurting Albus so badly," Harry said.

"I promise I'm not doing it," Alek asid."It's Axel and Rosa. They were just under me in the war. They're probably happy that I'm here and no giving orders. If anything, they'll try to keep me in here so I can' give orders." Alek paused. "Can I see Albus? It's been a while and I'm worried about him."

"It's up to the doctors, but I'll ask them to let you see Albus. I'm sure that it will make Albus happy too," Harry said. He got up. "The war should be done soon. We're raging a battle at _ . and then we're going to_. There shouldn't be that much left to take back. Axel and Rosa huh? Well we'll take them out then."

"If there's anything I can help with let me know," Alek said.

"I'll be sure to take you up on that." Harry got up. "I'm going to check on Albus, and I'll see about you seeing him too."

"Thank you. I just want to see him. I miss him so much," Alek said.

XXXX

"Albus? How are you doing to day?" Harry asked.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Harry asked.

"I feel kind of numb. I don't like the medications they have me on," Albus said. "Do I have to be on them?"

"The doctors think you need them," Harry said. "I can tell the doctors that you don't like the meds, but if they're helping-"

"How are they helping if I don't like how I feel on them?" Albus cut in.

"You just need to give them a chance. I'm sure there's just an adjustment time on them," Harry said. He walked over and hugged Albus. "We're all rooting for you to get better."

"I want to see James and Lily," Albus said. "I miss them."

"I'll see what I can do. You had problems last time James came here," Harry said.

"I know, but I miss them," Albus said. "It's not fair that I need get to trapped here and they can be out there, doing whatever they want."

"I know it's not fair, but you need help and you're getting help here now. I'm sure they miss you too. We all miss you," Harry said.

"Then why can't I go home?"

"Because you're still sick. You see Luis in here right? You're not all alone here," Harry said. "And I talked to your doctors and they think you should be able to see Alek again soon."

"Really? I really miss him too. You know he's not evil now, right? No. He was never evil. Alek has always been a good guy," Albus said.

"We believe he as possessed by something. If that's true, then you're right. It wasn't him. Something was controlling him."

"But- but he still loves me right? That wasn't the things that possession Alek right?" Albus asked, panicked.

"No. He really loves you," Harry said. "And he misses you a lot. The doctors won't let you spend a lot of time with him, but they said a little while would be okay."

"Because they think Alek was controlling me right?" Albus asked.

"It's more than that. It's complicated. You just need to get better and then you can come home," Harry said.

"But I don't understand what's wrong with me," Albus said. "And don't just say I'm sick. I'm sick of hearing that I'm sick. What am I sick with?"

"The doctors think that you're under physios. You don't see the world as it is. You're in denial about everything that happened when you were with Alek back before you both were saved. You have panic attacks when things get hard on you and you black out,"

"But-"Albus looked down. "I guess that makes sense. I don' like it though. What if I never get better?"

"Don't talk like that.. You'll get better. You just need some time,''Harry said.

"I feel like I've been here forever," Albus said.

"I know it's hard, but this is the best place for you right now," Harry said.

"Don't keep saying that. I don't believe this is where I'm supposed to be. All I do is group stuff, what I guess isn't so bad, but they have me on medications that I can't stand. They have to force me to take them. I hate them."

"I know-"

"Stop saying you know. You don't know what's going on. You don't understand anything!" Albus collapsed again.

Harry picked up Albus and put him on his bed and tucked him in. "Damn it Albus. I want to help you so much but I don't know what to do."

He left the room, leaning against the door to the room. "Damn it."

"You know this is why we don't want you to visit right?" A nurse asked. "Albus is extremely weak mentally. He can't take much before he shuts down. I don't think seeing his siblings right now is a good idea. We're not even sure having him see Alek is a good idea. Alek is a big part of the problem, since Albus is so dependent on Alek. If we're going to make Albus get better, he shouldn't see Alek at all. We only let him see him because he helps Albus when he shuts down like he has now. You need to take it easy when talking with Albus.

"But I do think it's a good idea that he sees his family, but you need to be more careful with what yo u say." the nurse said. "He's not getting better."

"What do you mean he's not getting better?" Harry asked.

"We haven't seen any improvement with him since he got here," the nurse said. "He's gotten a little better when he's with Alek, but he shuts down a lot when he's alone. We're working hard to get Albus to do things on his own, but I think he's under too much stress. He can't handle it on his own, so he tries to go and cling to Alek to make things better."

"Is there anything we can do?" Harry asked.

"We're not sure right now. We're working our hardest to help him. I think it would be good to see his family, just not right now. Give him a little time and then come in with his family,"the nurse said.

"But you're doing everything you can to help him right?" Harry asked.

"We won't stop until he's better," the nurse saids.

"He'll get better. He had to get better," Harry said.

"We believe we can cure him, but it'll take a lot of time. He's been through so much. I don't think he was that strong to begin with. He was in here not too long ago," the nurse said. "We're doing everything we can to help him."

"He has to get better. He's a Potter and Potters are strong. He'll get through this."

"I hope so," the nurse said.

XXXXX

"Albus?" Alek asked, coming into the room. Albus moved and hugged, nearly trampling, Alek.

"I missed you so much. I hate it. The only good thing that he's here is you," Albus said.

"I know you hate it here, but it's for the best for right now, so do whatever the doctors want you to do. I heard you were fighting taking your meds. You should take them. They'll help, even if you don't want to. They're there to help."

"If you say so then I will," Albus said.

Alek held onto Albus as they moved to sitting position. "I want us both to get better. If meds help with that then you should take them."

"Alright. Alright. I'll stop protesting taking my meds," Albus said. "I'm scared I'll never get better."

"Of course you'll get better. That's what they do here, make you better," Alek said.

"What's wrong with you? It doesn't seem like you belong here," Albus asked.

"I-I've been through a lot. My body was possessed. It takes a lot out of you to have that happen to you. I've just been able to hide it from you because I don't want you to worry about me. I'm doing better though, and you'll get better too."

"Possessed? Is that why they said you were doing horrible things?" Albus asked.

"Yeah, most of it was really me. The only real thing I felt is my love for you," Alek explained. "My love for you was always real, even with everything going on. I'll always love you."

"I love you too. I've always loved you," Albus said. "But you can't depend on me for everything. That's part of your sickness. You shouldn't rely only on me for things."

"I don't. I-I just trust that you know more about what's going on than I do. I'm not dependent on you. "

"If I asked you to do something would you do it? No matter what it was?"

"Probably. I mean, I would do something like kill someone or hurt someone. So I mean, I wouldn't follow you down a dark path. I love you, but I'm still my own person."

"Well that's good. I mean, I think that's good if you really think that way." Alek paused "but I think you would do something if I told you to. You're only taking your meds because I told. That's what they worry about. I know they don't even want us together.. If I didn't calm you down, they wouldn't even let me see you."

"But- I love you. We should be aloud to see each other whenever we want to,"Albus complained.

"I know you feel, but we have to do what the doctor says," Alek said.

Albus looked down. "I don't see why listening to you is a bad thing. I have nothing wrong because you told me to. I'm stronger than that. I'm not weak. I'm not."

"I know that, but the doctors don't. They still think you're dependent on me,"Alek said. "'I'm sure they'll see that and let you go soon. I'll be there with you no matter what happens."

"Thank you. I love you."


	44. Chapter 44

Epilog

It's been a year since the war ended. Albus still lived with James and Chloe. They didn't think he'd ever get better, or even how he was before James took in on his duty to keep Albus safe and happy. Albus was good with the kids and everyone seemed okay with what was going on.

Lily, Harry and all of their cousins came over to see Albus all the time. Albus was doing better when he saw them. Today was special though. Alek became a pro-quitch player. Albus didn't always do well around people. They were able to get a box for them to be here. Albus always watched all of Alek's games on TV. He never missed out.

Luis and Ceil were coming too. Ciel had started working for the daily profit and Luis was working in medical. They were planning on getting married. They were talking about adopting a child.

Everything seemed to be gong well. Chloe was going to have another baby soon. No war. No more violence. Everything seemed good. No one knew what might happen next, but it looked like clear skys.


End file.
